


Sticks and Stones

by GhostWriter96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Stargirl (TV 2020), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Some Plot, Spitroasting, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96
Summary: An alien visits Earth-Prime with a gift to bring peace. Said gift brings about a change in the women and causes unusual side effects. This takes place Post-Crisis but with a few changes here and there.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Iris West, Beth Chapel/Courtney Whitmore, Beth Kane | Alice/Kate Kane, Beth Kane/Kate Kane, Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Cindy Burman/Courtney Whitmore, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce, Kara Danvers/Felicity Smoak, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Nia Nal, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Mary Hamilton/Kate Kane, Mary Hamilton/Sophie Moore, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 96
Kudos: 270





	1. The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be pure smut all the way through. There will be futa on female, futa on futa and some futa on male later on. If you don't like don't read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Supergirl confronts an extraterrestrial bearing gifts the situation goes south and begins a change of the status quo. Things might not be all bad though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1  
> The story will mostly focus on Supergirl and her supporting characters but will visit the others later on.

There were few sensations Supergirl enjoyed more than the feeling of flying. The wind in her hair, the unobstructed view of the world and the sheer freedom flight brought. Kara was glad that National City itself hadn't changed since the worlds merged. The same could not be said of it's inhabitants, doppelgangers from destroyed Earths, which she'd been referring to as Orphans, were popping up more and more frequently and were getting harder to keep under wraps. Kara wondered what the D.E.O were going to do about it, they couldn't just tell people about the Multiverse but they couldn't let so many duplicates wander freely where they may encounter 'themselves'.

The heroine sighed, It would likely fall to her and Alex to come up with a solution as their boss Lex Luthor (she would never get used to that) was too engrossed in the search for Leviathan and Brainy, for some inexplicable reason, was helping him. Lena was also not likely to help as her animosity towards Kara was still a problem. A landing and a quick change later and reporter Kara Danvers walked into CatCo, preparing for whatever lowbrow clickbait her boss Andrea wanted her to write today.

Galaxies away a being was putting the finishing touches on a present for Earth. It had been working on the device for a long time and now the Earths had merged it would be easier to distribute. The alien hoped they would like the gift and it would bring peace to the planet. Loading the machine onto it's ship it set off for the blue marble.

All in all Kara's day hadn't been too bad, Recently Andrea had been spending much of her time speaking with a blonde woman who was apparently a friend of hers and wasn't paying much attention to other things. As she was about to fly home her phone suddenly rang, the caller was her sister but she was calling from the D.E.O. "Hey Alex what's up?" she figured it must be important otherwise she wouldn't have called. "Oh good I've been trying to reach you for ages." Alex told her "Why what's going on?" Alex explained how the D.E.O's satellites had detected a spacecraft rapidly approaching Earth which would soon be entering the planet's atmosphere. "Do we know where it's going to land?" she asked her sister. "So far it seems to be headed directly for National City." "I'm on it." Kara promised. Pulling off her glasses, Supergirl's costume materialised on her body and the heroine took off.

A few hours later and the sleek spaceship was visible and set down in one of the city's green areas where Supergirl was waiting for it. Shortly after landing a seam appeared on the smooth craft and a door unfolded. A tall, thin, androgynous being with pale blue skin walked out, followed by a large spherical object on some kind of platform. Before Kara could say anything the alien gave an elaborate bow and spoke in a voice which sounded neither male nor female "Greetings Kara Zor-El of Krypton. It is a pleasure to meet you." it said with a dramatic flourish. Kara was surprised "You know my name?" The alien nodded "Indeed I also know you go by Supergirl and Kara Danvers, I can call you one of those if you would prefer." Kara was grateful the D.E.O had emptied the park and no one had heard her secret identity blurted out like that. "Call me Supergirl but who are you?" she asked. The alien gave a smile " _Who_ I am is not important. _What_ I am is, as is what I bring." Supergirl had had a long day and the the visitor's knowledge of her identities and it's cryptic comments were getting on her nerves "Alright then what are you?" she asked with her arms folded. The smile widened "I am here to help this planet think of me as a deliverer." Kara raised an eyebrow "A deliverer of what? What's that machine?" "Why, world harmony of course and this device is a gift to aid you." Danvers looked the device over with her X-Ray vision and made an alarming discovery; "You're gonna help us with a bomb?" The alien looked perplexed "This is not a bomb, it's function is not destruction. I wish to _help_ this planet." It repeated and then reached a long fingered hand into the robes it was wearing. "Hey what're you doing!" Kara demanded. The alien didn't answer her but brought out a smaller device which looked suspiciously like a detonator. "Here allow me to demonstrate its purpose. Please come closer."

As Supergirl approached The Visitor pressed a button and a vent opened up on the machine. For a few seconds nothing happened then, suddenly, a plume of bright pink smoke came billowing out. The Kryptonian was engulfed in the smoke causing her to cough and splutter. Kara tried to clear the smoke away with her super-breath but only succeeded in inhaling more of it. Sinking to her knees Kara felt a tingle in her body but tried to ignore it to get to her feet. Eventually the cloud cleared and the heroine was able to stand up. "What." Danvers broke off in a coughing fit then tried again, "What was that?" she managed to force out. "That is my gift to this world you should be feeling its effects soon." Kara was alarmed by this "What effects?" she asked trying not to panic. The Visitor smiled again "You will find out shortly but do not worry Kara Zor-El it will not harm you." it replied in a placid voice "You are the first to receive it soon others will as well." It then went to press the button again but before it could the detonator was blown out of its' hand by blue lasers emitted from Supergirl's eyes.

Pressing her earpiece Supergirl called in the nearby D.E.O agents who quickly surrounded The Visitor and cuffed it. "Wait my device!" it called out before it was taken into custody. Kara went to pick up the detonator which was now charred and sparking. The detonator then exploded in her hand. "Ah!" she cried out, the pain distracting her from the machine which now had open vents all over it. A hissing sound caught Supergirl's attention and she turned around just in time to see the device burst with an enormous cloud of the smoke from earlier. The haze swallowed its surroundings and began spreading throughout the city. By the time Kara had recovered the smoke had dissipated with only a few faint fuchsia ribbons still hanging in the air. She then became aware of a voice in her ear "Kara! Kara are you okay?" Alex was desperately asking. After clearing her throat the heroine responded "I'm fine Alex just a little dizzy is all." Alex sighed in relief "Oh thank god I was worried." she then went into director mode and put a call out to all agents at the scene to return to the D.E.O for examination.

"Honestly Alex I'm fine." Kara protested as her sister ran tests on her "Whatever that smoke was it was obviously a dud or it wasn't supposed to do anything." Alex was unconvinced "I heard what that alien said, that you'd feel its effects." Kara shrugged "I felt kinda tingly afterwards maybe that's it." Supergirl then tried to change the subject "Has it said anything yet?" Since being arrested by the D.E.O The Visitor had been interrogated thoroughly. Alex shook her head "Just what it's been saying since it arrived, even with the Truth Seeker, that it wants to help the planet and that the aerosol wasn't a weapon." "What's gonna happen with it?" Supergirl asked "Is it going to be kept here or are you gonna let it go?" Alex made a non-committal sound "That's really for Lex to decide, if he can tear himself away from hunting Leviathan, so in the meantime it's staying in a cell." "So does that mean I can go home?" the blonde sister asked hopefully. Alex knew when she'd been beaten "Fine but promise you'll call me straight away if you feel anything unusual." Kara promised she would and took off to her apartment.

Danvers was exhausted after work and the incident with The Visitor and had barely crawled into bed before dropping off into a deep dreamless sleep. Unbeknown to the Kryptonian, her body was undergoing changes which would make her life very different.

A few hours later the blonde began to stir, woken up by a feeling of intense horniness. Tossing and turning she tried to ignore it but the urge was irrepressible and she gave in. Still mostly asleep she slid a hand into her pyjamas intending to masturbate and then go back to sleep. Instead of slipping into her pussy the fingers encountered something warm and hard. 'That's strange' Kara thought and tried again with the same result. This time the message went though to her sleep fogged brain which began to clear. Pushing herself up Kara switched on the light and threw off her covers. What she saw woke her up, the front of her pants was distorted by a large bulge. Wide eyed she tentatively eased them down and a rigid penis sprung out, standing to attention. "Okay Kara this is obviously just a weird dream. You're gonna close your eyes, count to three and when you open them that will be gone." Kara screwed her eyes shut and counted down, "Okay one, two, three!" The cock was still there. Kara did it again. No change. When she finally accepted she wasn't dreaming Danvers began to inspect the new appendage emerging from above her pussy. Experimentally she wrapped her fingers around it and felt a rush of pleasure. With great care Kara started to stroke her penis, shuddering at the feeling. The faster she stroked the more the pleasure grew, a heat forming in her body. The blonde bit her lip to suppress a moan as she sped up. The warmth in her core grew and grew until Kara couldn't take it any longer. With a muffled cry a jet of hot cum erupted and splashed onto her. "Wow.", said Kara to herself, "I really should tell Alex about this." Her body however had other ideas as she was still hard and horny. "In the morning." she amended, restarting her masturbation.

When day broke Kara's first action was to check her pants to see if all of last night was a dream, the member proved it wasn't. After dealing with her morning wood the blonde realised she was late for work. Going through her day proved difficult for Kara as her arousal was out of control, she couldn't stop herself from staring at the men and even the women in the office and getting hard. Work couldn't be over soon enough and Kara's first action was to call her sister.

"Alright what did you want to talk to me about that you couldn't at the D.E.O?" The red haired sister asked as she entered Kara's apartment. Fighting not to blush the blonde said "Well it's kinda embarrassing so promise you won't tell anyone." Alex promised she wouldn't and, taking a deep breath, Kara pulled down her pants and underwear. Alex wasn't expecting that and could only stare at first "Okay either you were really good at hiding that when we were kids or that didn't used to be there." A thought then occurred to her "Does this have anything to do with the gas yesterday?" Kara nodded "I think so the alien said it would have effects." Alex tried to be professional as she inspected her sister's penis and tried not to notice it was growing hard in her hand "Does it work?" she asked and her sister's blush deepened "Uh yeah. I um tested it last night." Alex pushed the mental image that conjured out and said "Well I really don't know what to do about it so I guess you'll just have to live with it."

Days passed and Kara gradually began to adjust to her new organ. She was grateful for her costume's pants, she'd never have been able to hide it if she was still wearing her skirt. Just when she thought she was getting a handle things Lena Luthor returned to the city.

Lena's concentration was broken by someone knocking on her window. Supergirl stood on her balcony and, despite herself, she let her in. "What do you want?" she asked returning to her desk. "Come on Lena it's a new world can't we have a fresh start? Be friends again?" The businesswoman scoffed at this "Friends? after you lied to me for years?" Supergirl slumped "I'm sorry I lied, really I am, but I didn't think it mattered if I was Supergirl or not. And I thought you already knew." "Knew?!" Lena snapped "How could I possibly have suspected that meek little Kara Danvers was bulletproof, could pick up cars and fly?" The brunette continued to chew the heroine out but Danvers had stopped hearing her words and was simply staring at Luthor. "Are you even listening to me? Kara what're you doi-mmph!" Lena was cut off by Supergirl's lips pressing to hers and to her own surprise she found herself kissing back. The two women pulled into a furious liplock, tongues slipping into each other's mouths. Lena managed to break away and use the intercom to say she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Now where were we?" she asked the blonde who kissed her again. The duo's hands roved over each other tugging at clothes and grasping bodies. Kara quickly put her mouth to work on the now topless Lena's breasts, lapping and sucking the perky nipples, only stopping when Lena pulled her shirt off to access her boobs. The making out was so intense Kara didn't notice the other woman's hands reaching down to her pants at first. "Wait before we go further I need to tell you something." Lena pulled away, apprehensive "What is it?" she asked. "I.. I have a penis." Supergirl forced out, yanking her bottoms down to show it. Compared to finding out her best friend was an alien it wasn't much of a surprise but it was certainly unexpected. "Was this always there?" The businesswoman asked wondering if it was an alien thing. Danvers shook her head "No it's ah new. Long story." she said. "Well I don't care I still want you." Lena responded and took the head into her mouth. Jerking off was nothing compared to this and Kara gave a cry of pleasure as Luthor sucked her off, slowly taking more of her length in. Red lipstick left crimson rings as Lena bobbed her head, eagerly sucking the Kryptonian dick. Lena quickly tied her hair back to give Kara a clear view of the blowjob she was receiving. "Great Rao! Lena that's so good!" the blonde moaned and the brunette's response was to push her mouth further and take the entirety in. Lena's head went faster, much to Supergirl's delight, and she could feel the length starting to twitch. "Leeennaaa!" Kara cried out as she erupted into the businesswoman's mouth, filling it with cum. Her lips painted white Lena pulled away "A little warning next time?" she asked after swallowing what she could and letting the rest drip onto her bust. "Sorry." said Kara "I'm still getting used to this."

Lena's eyes roved down "And you're still hard too." she noted with satisfaction "We'll have to do something about that." she continued whilst throwing off her skirt and panties. Sashaying to her desk Lena leaned back and spread her legs "You want this Supergirl?" she invited "Oh Rao yes!" said Danvers huskily and got a smirk in response "Well you're gonna have to get me ready first." It took Kara no time to kneel down and thrust her tongue and fingers in the wet opening. Lena's hands pushed her head in further and the Kryptonian's tongue explored thoroughly, causing the brunette to moan at the attention. A sticky faced Kara then pulled away and said with a wink "Watch this." Her tongue then resumed it's work but this time it licked and flickered at super speed. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuuck!" Lena wailed in ecstasy, this was better than her vibrator. "Kara.. cumming!" she panted between moans. Danvers pulled away again but opened her mouth, catching the release on her tongue. "I see having superpowers has other perks." Luthor chuckled. "I've always wanted to do this." she said, turning over and draping herself over the desk. If possible Supergirl got even harder at the sight presented to her. Taking her cock in her hand Danvers slid the tip into Lena's pussy, followed by the rest of the head and then more of the length. Lena grunted at the intrusion but encouraged Danvers to keep going. "I'm ready, get going" she said to her lover. Kara drew back then gently pushed forward, causing Lena to moan even louder. The next thrust was harder and even more pleasurable for the women and Kara repeated the action, getting faster each time.

A cry of "Harder" from the brunette and Supergirl pushed her whole member into the wet hole, sending waves of euphoria through their bodies. Supergirl drew her hips back again and followed with a strong thrust, driving her hardness deep into the eager wetness. The hard fucking turned Lena into a hot mess, moaning and grunting in ecstasy at the sensation of Kara's rock hard girl cock pounding her pussy. At Lena's insistence Kara increased her speed, slamming her hips forward and driving her dick further in. Kara wasn't sure how she wasn't breaking Lena's hips but she didn't care, all she cared about was pistoning in and out of the businesswoman. A burning ball of pleasure had formed in Lena's core which grew each time the heroine's member filled her pussy. Soon the pleasure was all consuming and Lena's mind was a blank. "Oh fuck Kara! Yeees!" burst from the brunette's lips as cum burst from her other lips, splattering over the blonde's cock and onto the floor. Supergirl had more stamina but she was in a loosing battle not to cum as well. The sound of slapping flesh grew louder when Kara used her super speed for a faster fuck, her cock a blur in and out of the tight entrance. "Rao yes I'm gonna cuuum!" wailed the blonde. Luthor simply moaned in response which Kara took as consent to do it inside her. Hot white cum shot from the tip of the Kryptonian's dick, filling Lena's snatch to the brim and then overflowing.

Lena was completely cock drunk and sprawled on her desk with Kara lying on top of her, finally spent. The duo lay there for a few minutes whilst they regained their senses, their seed staining the rug. The blonde was the first to speak "That was incredible" she told Lena who smiled in response "You were super too Kara." Her smile then dropped "Look Kara I'm still not sure we can be friends again." Supergirl tried to hide her disappointment, but then Lena added "But we can definitely be fuck buddies." The Luthor woman pulled Danvers into a passionate kiss before saying "We'd better get dressed." A blur of motion and the women were fully clothed like nothing had ever happened. "See you later?" Supergirl asked hopefully "Of course." replied Lena.

That night Lena was sat at home relaxing and enjoying the memory of earlier when suddenly an unpleasant burning sensation took a hold of her. The ache came from her loins and became so intense she dropped to her knees clutching her pussy. Ripping off her panties, Lena could only stare in amazement as, right before her eyes, her clit grew into a long hard cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 1  
> Thanks for reading please let me know what you think.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the smoke spreads to Gotham, Alice is one of the first affected and sees it as the perfect opportunity to get closer with Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Quick heads up; this chapter contains twincest.  
> I slipped a couple of Alice in Wonderland quotes in here see if you can spot them.

In the heart of National City an alien device exploded with a bang, sending plumes of a strange pink gas into the air. The cloud spread quickly, covering the city in a matter of hours and then reaching the nearby cities of Metropolis and Gotham.

In a secluded back alley of the latter two individuals were deep in conversation. The first was a scrawny redheaded man in green tweed and with a top hat. The other was a blonde woman in a pink long coat and a frilly white shirt. The man and the woman had met through a mutual love of the works of Lewis Carroll and a mutual hate for bat themed vigilantes. After a long time negotiating the duo came to an agreement and shook on it "Well Hatter, it's agreed, I lend you my Wonderland Gang and you give me some of those wonderful chips of yours." The man grinned and replied "And you really think you can take care of this new bat?" Alice put on an affronted air "Where's the trust Mr. Tetch? I have a plan for her don't you worry." The blonde then happened to glance up and frowned at what she saw; a pink cloud had appeared and was blanketing the sky. "Did you do that?" She asked Mad Hatter who denied any involvement.

Tetch was unfazed by the cloud, having seen far stranger things than that, and simply turned on his heel and walked off, followed by several men in rabbit masks. Alice, A.K.A Beth Kane, on the other hand was oddly transfixed by the cloud and didn't think to move until it completely enveloped her. Strange tingles ran through the blonde's body whilst she coughed.

Meanwhile Kate Kane, A.K.A Batwoman, was working out her frustrations on a punchbag. After so many years she'd finally gotten Beth back, albeit a doppelganger from another Earth, but just when it seemed they had the chance to be sisters Beth had been incapacitated by agonising migraines which left her weak and unable to do much. Luke had hypothesised that it may have something to do with there now being two Beths in a world that should only have one and had been trying to find a solution. Kate had thrown herself into her work as to alleviate her worry and whenever she wasn't working on her bar or out on the streets as Batwoman she went to the gym. The tattooed woman was so engrossed in pummelling the bag she didn't hear her phone ringing.

In National City, Kara had been ringing her friends and fellow heroes to warn them about the smoke. Brainy had calculated that the cloud would reach Gotham and Metropolis shortly so Danvers had called her cousin and had been trying to reach Kate but to no avail. 'You've reached Kate Kane. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you.' Kara sighed as she got to voicemail but mentioned about the cloud anyway, leaving out certain details naturally. Unfortunately for Kara thinking about the millionaire made her think back to the time when they'd first met and she'd peeked under her costume to figure out who she was. In the process of X-raying her Supergirl had learned _exactly_ how far Kate's tattoos went. She'd also gotten a good look the the woman's athletic form, at the time she hadn't thought much of it but now the memory triggered her newly increased sex drive and she felt her dick start to harden. "Oh come on!" the blonde complained. Since gaining a penis Kara was horny almost all the time and had taken to regularly masturbating to get it to go down. The blonde had just pulled down her pants and was about to start jerking when a knock came at her door. Quickly pulling her bottoms up and her cardigan down to hide her boner, Danvers opened up and was greeted by none other than Lena Luthor. "Lena hi. Come in." Kara was surprised by the visit as the businesswoman hadn't come to hers since before the Pulitzer ceremony. "Hello Kara." Said the brunette "We need to talk."

Back in Gotham, Kate had finished in the gym and was checking her phone. There was a voicemail from Kara 'Hi Kate. It's Kara, listen there's been an incident in National City and now there's alien smoke in the air. We think it'll reach Gotham soon if it hasn't already. It has weird effects on you if you breathe it in so please take care.' Kane briefly wondered what her friend meant but before she could think too much on it her phone rang "Hello?" "Hey sis guess who?" A soft voice spoke in tones of false sweetness "Alice!" Kate snapped and was about to hang up when her sister spoke again. "Ah ah ah, before you end the call I want you to listen to something." When she stopped talking muffled cries of distress were heard. "What've you done!?" Demanded the brunette and Alice simply laughed and said "Why I've planned a wonderful surprise for you, think of it as an unbirthday present." Kate growled "What do you want?" And she could practically hear her sister smirk when she replied "I want you to come to the address I've sent to you and you'd better come quickly or it's off with their heads. Buh bye." She ended in the same chipper voice.

Sure enough a location was on the heroine's phone. Jumping on her bike, Kate roared off to the Wayne Enterprises building. Storming into her office she angrily jabbed the button for the Batcave's elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive. "Woah what's going on?" Luke was already down there sat at the Bat-Computer. "Alice has come out of hiding and she has hostages." Batwoman summarised whilst suiting up "She wants me to go here or she'll kill them." She showed Luke the location. Fox's fingers flew over the keyboard, entering the address and bringing it up on the screen. "Looks like it's an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city." He said "You know this is obviously a trap right?" Kate made an annoyed sound "I can't take the chance that she's bluffing, people could die if I don't go." "Alright but be careful okay? I'll keep in radio contact the whole time." Luke said. Kate thanked her friend and swung back onto her batcycle and sped off.

When Batwoman reached the warehouse Fox's voice came in her ear "I haven't been able to access any cameras nearby so you're gonna have to go in blind. Watch your step." As Kate entered the building Luke spoke again but he was suddenly cut off "Hello? Hello? Batwoman to Batcave." Kate tried to reestablish comms but she had been shut out and was on her own. Cautiously Kane made her way deeper into the warehouse, she felt a small pinch on her exposed neck but ignored it. A light flicked on near the back of the building which the heroine headed to. The further in Batwoman went the the sounds of the hostages grew louder and clearer but she still couldn't see them, even with night vision on. When she got to where the light was coming from she saw Alice sat down illuminated like she was under a spotlight. If she'd seen her sister she didn't let on, instead she simply carried on thumbing through her copy of Alice in Wonderland and sipping a cup of tea (pinky out of course). Kate quickly got tired of waiting in the shadows and revealed herself with a batarang drawn. "Where're the hostages?" she demanded "Nice to see you too sis." Alice replied calmly. "If there's any good in you you'll let them go." Kate said. Alice seemed to consider this "Hmm _is_ there any good in me? Why there's hardly enough of me to make one respectable person so no." Batwoman drew her arm back preparing to throw "Where are the hostages?" she asked again. "Hostages?" the blonde asked innocently "Oh you mean _these_ hostages." she said, lifting a recording device from the table which was emitting the sounds the brunette had heard earlier. "You can relax Kate there's no hostages, no Wonderland Gang and even no Mouse." Alice didn't even look up from her book. The blonde's nonchalance and the fact she'd been dragged there for nothing had irritated Kate who said "Good. Then there's no one to stop me from doing this." She prepared to throw the batarang but found she couldn't.

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" she said, trying not to panic. Alice set down her book and laughed "You felt a sting as you came in didn't you? Well it wasn't a bug bite it was a chip, courtesy of Mr. Tetch, being attached to your skin which gives me full control over you." Kate tried again but still couldn't move. "Now why don't you take that silly mask off?" Alice sauntered over to her sister who, reluctantly did as she was told and exposed her face. "I had my doubts about this but it seems they were unfounded. I have a surprise for you, get on your knees and close your eyes." she ordered and Batwoman complied. Shifting fabric was heard and Kate was desperate to see what was happening but couldn't. "Open them." The blonde twin whispered. "Holy crap! What happened to you in that house?" Kate exclaimed when she saw what Alice wanted to show her. The blonde had taken down her pants and underwear, exposing a hard dick. "Oh this wasn't done by anyone." Alice laughed as she gripped the member "This happened after I breathed that pink smoke." Alice gave a grin which rang alarm bells for Kate and she said "I know this isn't really your thing but I'm sure you could make an exception for me. Lick it would you?" Against her will Kane found her head moving forward with her tongue out. The brunette's tongue lapped over her sister's cock, quickly coating it in spit. The rapid flicks slowed into long slurps and drags.

Kate's tongue licked away to Alice's pleasure which she was very vocal about. "Get in there!" commanded Alice, grabbing the back of Kate's head and pushing it further onto her cock. Kate gagged but couldn't stop herself from sucking the hard member. The brunette's head bobbed back and forth, the hardness slipping past her lips and pushing against her throat. "Mmm for someone who likes girls you give a fantastic blowjob." Alice moaned whilst her sister continued to suck. The other Kane girl started to buck her hips and shoving her member further in and down Kate's throat. Batwoman barely had time to adjust before Alice had her deepthroating. The sound of gagging faded as the precum and saliva filled the mouth of tattooed woman, lubricating the member filling it. Alice moaned again and she could feel her dick beginning to twitch. Slowly the blonde removed her member from her sister's mouth but made Kate stroke it. A loud grunt and Alice came, her seed splattering on Kate's face.

"That's a good look for you Kate." Alice said committing the sight to memory. "You've earned a break." Batwoman's hopes rose at this but quickly fell again when the villain gave another command, "Remove the costume and finger yourself until I'm hard again." The heroine got to her feet and peeled her outfit off, the black material pooling on the floor. Fingers slipped easily into Kate's traitorously wet pussy and probed and scissored the sensitive walls. Kate couldn't suppress a whimper as she delved in. Alice watched her sister masturbate with glee and felt her penis start to rise again. Emotions running high, Kate cried out as she came. "Tut tut naughty girl. I didn't say you could cum, you need to be punished for that. Lie down and spread your legs." Kate did so and stared whilst Alice undressed her breasts and cock jiggling enticingly. Firm hands grasped her perky boobs and began to fondle them, fingers tweaking the nipples. The blonde instructed the heroine to return the favour. The sisters squeezed and played with each other's boobs until Alice grew bored and had Kate close her eyes again. Kate tensed as she waited for what she imagined would come next. Instead of the cock entering her pussy it prodded at her tight backdoor and pushed it's way in. Kate cried out in surprise and Alice in pleasure when the latter began to slide her member in. Ever so gradually the blonde pushed in. Both were surprised at how quickly the brunette adjusted to having a cock buried in her ass and Alice took full advantage of it to start to fuck her sister. Easing back she then thrust forward with the sound of slapping flesh. Despite herself Kate moaned as the pain turned to pleasure. "Oh god!" the tattooed woman moaned with each thrust. Alice got faster the louder her twin groaned.

"Beeeth!" Batwoman cried which made Alice stop and then pull out. "I'm disappointed in you 'Batwoman' I'm not Beth my name is Alice." Kate just grunted in response. She'd gone light headed with carnal delight, even when she was with her previous girlfriends she'd never had anything bigger than fingers in either of her holes. Alice continued speaking "I was gonna leave that pussy but now I'm feeling extra horny and I don't think your ass is gonna be enough." Before Kate knew what was happening her twin shoved her tongue into her entrance, wetting it in preparation. Kate moaned loudly at the cunnilingus, the blonde was skilled with her tongue which delved and swirled. Just as quickly as she started Alice stopped eating her sister out.

Through her lust fogged mind Kate became aware of something prodding at her, now well lubricated, pussy. Alice aligned herself with Kate and roughly plunged in. "Ahh!" burst the brunette at the intrusion. Alice drew back and followed up with another hard thrust. The sounds of slapping flesh and knocking hips filled the warehouse. Alice's rod hammered away at Kate's entrance, each thrust accompanied by an ecstatic moan from one or both of the Kane twins. The brunette never imagined becoming Batwoman would lead to this unlikely scenario but she couldn't fight the pleasure building inside her. "You're so tight sis, I love it." the blonde teased, continuing to drive her hardness in. Over and over the stiff cock thrust into Kate's pussy and the thrusts became harder and faster. Bucking like a bronco, Alice's cock was practically a blur as she pounded Kate. The heroine couldn't help herself and squirted, emitting a low moan as she did so. Alice traded speed for power, slowing down her thrusts but pushing forward with greater force. A wave of euphoria washed over the blonde but she manged to hold off from erupting. Withdrawing her boner the blonde said "Open wide Batsy." The tattooed woman obeyed and stuck her tongue out in preparation. Even Alice was unprepared for the eruption that followed, spunk rained onto her sister's naked form and into her mouth. "Swallow it. Slowly." Once again Kate obeyed drinking down the seed in her mouth.

Alice grinned and fished a phone from her dropped clothing and snapped a photo of the sweaty cum-soaked pair "Smile Kate. I'll send you a copy later." Once she had redressed Alice waltzed off cheerily after telling the dazed Kate not to move.

Later Batwoman had regained control of herself, put her costume back on and called Luke "Oh Kate thank god what happened?" The heroine obviously couldn't say what _really_ happened so lied that her sister had knocked her out and ran off. The instant she got home Kane got in the shower and when she got out saw there was the photo with a message reading; 'Hey sis I hope you had fun, I know I did. BTW it turns out I was ripped off those chips only work for a few minutes. I got you started but the rest was all you.' Kate was furious at being tricked by a placebo effect. Another text from her sister came through simply saying 'Enjoy what comes next.' Batwoman could only wonder what that meant, unaware that the alien virus was starting to change her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2  
> I admit this isn't the most original title but hey sue me  
> (Side note please don't actually sue me.)


	3. Sister Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit from Lena inspires Kara go talk to The Visitor and get another checkup with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature Pseudo Incest.

Clutched over in pain Lena Luthor couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her clit was swelling and enlarging and before long it had grown into a penis. The penis stood tall as if proud of itself. Lena could do nothing but stare at first but eventually curiosity took over and she reached down to touch it. Even a light touch sent a tingle through the new organ. Scientifically minded as ever Lena's first thought, after getting over the shock, was to go to her lab to examine her new attachment.

After a series of tests the brunette determined that her penis didn't appear to be much different from a man's. Soon only one test remained, sperm analysis. "Alright here goes." Lena muttered to herself as she took a hold of the length and began to stroke it. "Ah!" The businesswoman moaned at the feeling, far better than just a touch gave, and sped up her efforts. A pleasurable heat within Lena grew and grew, becoming all consuming. Lena's only thought was to keep jerking and she quickly reached her release, the jet of cum accompanied by a loud cry. "No wonder guys do this all the time." She said after she came. Looking at the load underneath a microscope the sperm seemed normal, if energetic, but there were traces of something unknown but similar to a virus. Lena frowned at what she saw "I think I might need another sample." She thought aloud. "Another sample of what?" Lena was startled at the sound of her brother's voice and turned around to face him, praying that there wasn't a bulge in her skirt. "Lex what're you doing here? I thought you were still sorting things at the D.E.O." Lex gave a lazy shrug "Director Danvers seemed to have matters in hand so I decided to call it a night. But you didn't answer my question, another sample of what?" Lena quickly racked her brain for a plausible answer, "I need more samples of Q-waves for Project Non Nocere." She said. Lex raised an eyebrow but said nothing and left her to it. After much analysis the Luthor woman concluded she'd need sperm from another who'd undergone the same transformation. This meant one thing; she'd need to visit Kara.

The businesswoman didn't exactly relish the thought as, although Lena had suggested the two having casual sex more often, she had been pretty cock drunk at the time. Because of this Lena still felt that things were strained between the two of them. Now outside the Kryptonian's apartment she took a deep breath, preparing for an awkward visit, and knocked on the door. A muffled voice and the sounds of movement came and then Kara opened the door. "Lena. Hi" The blonde greeted "Come in." She added. Lena returned the greeting. "We need to talk." She told the reporter as she entered. Kara frowned at this "We do? What about?" She questioned. "It's about what happened yesterday." Said Lena, making Kara's frown deepen "Why? Did I do something wrong?" The blonde quizzed. Then a worrying thought occurred to her "You're not pregnant or something are you?" There was a beat during which Lena's serious expression didn't change. " _Are_ you?" She repeated with a note of panic in her voice. To her relief the brunette told her she wasn't, but then she said; "It's a bit more complicated than that." Which didn't ease Kara's worries "What is it then?" Lena hesitated before saying "It'll be easier if I just show you." And before she could think about it too much she eased down her pants and underwear. Kara's eyes widened at what she saw "You've got one too? How?" She was baffled at it's sudden appearance. "It happened last night it just grew suddenly. I've got a theory about how but I need something from you first." Kara nodded "Okay what?" "Your cum." The businesswoman answered and reached into her pocket to pull out a plastic cup. Kara couldn't help but notice the absurdity of her situation "What like right now?" She asked Lena "The sooner the better." Luthor confirmed. "Well okay." Kara said whilst taking down her bottoms and taking her semi-hard member out. Despite using her member to plough Lena's pussy the previous day Danvers still felt self-conscious stroking it to rigidity in front of her. As Kara's hand went up and down her length, Lena felt hers beginning to harden.

Kara jerked away slowly but surely but didn't feel she was getting anywhere. Suddenly the blonde felt both a softness and a hardness press into her back. Lena had sidled up, her boobs and dick squashed between the two bodies. "Here let me help you." She said, a hand snaking down to grab Kara's length. Kara let the brunette take over and tensed as her hand glided up and down her length. Lena's hand sped up and she could feel the member starting to twitch in her grasp. A few more stroked and Danvers was ready to burst and told Lena as such. A shudder went through the Kryptonian's body as she came, her load filling the cup.

"Well you certainly provided a big enough sample." The brunette commented and, after thanking Kara, prepared to leave. Before she could the blonde called out to her "Lena wait, don't you want to take care of that?" 'That' referred to the erection straining at Lena's pants. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel indebted." Lena said, her feeling self-conscious this time. Kara smiled "Trust me it'll be a while before it goes down on by itself and I'm guessing you don't want to walk around with it like that." Lena conceded Kara had a point and she couldn't deny the idea excited her. The blonde's grin widened when Lena turned around. Pulling her close Kara thrust a hand into Lena's underwear to squeeze at the member. A swift yank later and Lena's pants and underwear were on the floor, closely followed by the rest of her clothing and joined by Kara's. Danvers sank down to take Lena's cock in her hand (noting it was bigger than hers). "Lex would have a field day with this, a Kryptonian kneeling before a Luthor." Lena smirked and Kara gave a small chuckle before using her mouth for another purpose. Lena felt a rush of pleasure as a warm, wet tongue slithered along her shaft. Kara licked at the brunette like an ice-cream. Kara parted her lips and gently slid them down the meat, closing them around the head. Kara's mouth didn't stay long and the rest of the length was swallowed up. Lena saw stars as the blonde sucked her off. Danvers bobbed her head faster, much to Lena's delight. "Oh god! Was this what it was like for you?" The businesswoman asked. Kara managed a nod and an "Mmhmm." Which made the cock in her mouth tremble. A buzzing was heard which the two tried to ignore at first but it quickly became distracting. With an annoyed grunt Kara popped her lips off to check her phone. Another grunt and the blonde woman said "Sorry Lena but I need to get ready for work. But luckily I can fly there so we've got time."

Supergirl lifted off the floor and hovered over to her couch, spreading her legs as she landed. Luthor quickly joined her, positioning herself over the reporter. One set of fingers returned to Kara's shaft and the other slipped into her pussy, scissoring and stretching the walls. Lena's hands worked furiously to prepare Kara. Lena took her fingers from the blonde's slit and plunged her tongue in their place. Lena's tongue flicked and twirled and soon had the pussy dripping wet. The women's eyes' met and they shared a look of understanding. Drawing her mouth away Lena guided her boner into Kara's entrance. The dark haired woman went in a little at a time, feeling waves of pleasure as she did so. Supergirl moaned at the sensation, clenching around Lena. Soon the whole cock was sheathed and the two were raring to go. Luthor drew back and carefully slid forward. The women groaned in pleasure, they had been more receptive ever since their transformations, and Lena was quickly finding she enjoyed fucking as much as being fucked. Lena thrust forward hard and Kara wailed in delight. Repeating the action drew louder cries and soon they filled the apartment. Lena drove her rock hard member hard into Kara again and again. The brunette was simultaneously jerking at Danvers' own hardness and the two could feel the heat in them growing. Pulling back again Luthor thrust hard and wild and, crying Kara's name, exploded in her.

Hot, sweaty and dishevelled, the women kissed passionately. Lena broke off first "These are going to take some getting used to." She commented to which Kara agreed.

The remainder of the reporter's day passed slowly and Kara couldn't deny she was bored. Her eyes still roved over her co-workers and lingered on Nia for a while. Danvers idly wondered what she'd be like in bed. 'Where are these ideas coming from?' She wondered and made a decision to speak with The Visitor.

At the D.E.O Supergirl strode to the prisoner cells and found The Visitor deep in meditation. The alien opened an eye when Kara knocked on the glass "Ah Kara Zor-El, I do not suppose you are here to let me go?" Danvers told it she wasn't but quickly said she wanted to talk. "What did that smoke do to me?" She questioned. The Visitor got to it's feet to answer "The humans have a saying; make love not war, I simply wanted to make that a reality." Kara frowned at this "You wanted to make us all too horny to fight with each other?" The Visitor nodded "Not how I would have phrased it but yes." Leaning closer to the glass Supergirl then said "What about the penises? How does causing women to grow dicks help?" A look of guilt crossed The Visitor's face "That was an unintended side effect. My gift was like a virus, designed to spread to as many as possible, it was only supposed to increase libido but it seems it mutated for better transmission." Supergirl gave a sigh "Is there any way to stop it?" She asked and The Visitor shook it's head "I do not think so. If you try to resist it it causes a greater desire to mate." Danvers grimaced "Well thanks anyway. I'll see if I can get you released." She told The Visitor who expressed it's gratitude. "Before you go there is one other thing..."

Over the next few days Kara tried to keep busy, doing her best to repress the throbbing desire she felt. As The Visitor had said, suppressing her desire only caused it to grow and it made her productivity drop, as she spent a considerable amount of time drifting off into sexual fantasies. Another problem came from her near constant erection, the slightest thing set it off and there was only so many reasons she could find to go to the bathroom to deal with it. And to top it all off it was starting to ache.

Before long it grew too much and she tried to get Lena for a booty call but she was busy. Alex was also an issue. Kara had started to notice her adoptive sister more, especially when she was in the close fitting outfit she wore at the D.E.O. Because of that the blonde avoided Alex as best she could. The ache proved too much to bear so the heroine bit the bullet to go visit her sister. The red haired woman embraced Kara as she opened the door. "Hi Alex." Kara returned the hug and looked around the apartment. "Is Kelly in?" Relaxing when Alex told her she wasn't but she asked what the visit was about. The blonde went red "It's about my... y'know." She said. The older Danvers got the hint and ushered her in.

"So what's going on?" Alex asked and Kara explained about what was happening. Alex considered it for a bit and then said "Alright I guess I'm gonna need to take a look at it. Drop your pants." Kara did so and Alex tried not to stare at the meat in front of her. Already with a semi, the blonde sister began to grow hard. Despite her efforts Alex found herself getting turned on, her pussy dampening. "I can't _see_ anything wrong with it." She told Kara "Maybe a closer inspection is needed." Before Kara could say anything Alex had taken the rod in her mouth. Supergirl remembered what The Visitor had told her earlier 'The smoke also affects others, it lowers inhibitions and increases desire for those infected." Alex bobbed her head, she'd had plenty of practice with strap-ons but they didn't compare to the real thing. The elder Danvers' head became a blur of red as she sucked. Kara gently pressed on Alex, encouraging her to take more of her member. Alex let her sister take control and soon had the whole cock in her mouth, deepthroating it greedily. "Aleexx!" Kara moaned and in response her sister sped up. A white jet burst into Alex's mouth. The director savoured the taste for a minute and then swallowed. The Danvers women swapped spit and cum. Alex was the first to disrobe and pulled Kara's clothes off.

The redhead took a moment to admire Kara's body and kissed her again. Crawling over she prepared to drop onto the waiting dick but Kara stopped her. "Alex wait. Before you do this you need to know this is contagious." She told the director, gesturing to her cock. At her sister's frown she explained "If you fuck me you'll get infected too." To her surprise Alex's eyes light up "You mean I could have one?" Kara told her yes. "Well what're we waiting for?" the redhead said and sank down. Alex saw stars once she reached the hilt. "Oh god!" she cried and Kara moaned at the tightness. It didn't take long for the director to adjust to the fullness and slowly rose. The blonde bucked her hips impatiently to spur her sister on. With a grin the redhead slammed down to take the whole length. Gasping in delight Alex tensed her pussy and did it again. Hands latched onto Kara's breasts to squeeze and grope them. The sisters had found a rhythm, Alex sliding down as Kara bucked upwards. The blonde thrust hard, loving the feeling of the tight walls. "Fuck me Kara!" Alex demanded riding her like a cowgirl. The blonde was happy to and drove her cock as far in as she could. The redhead was drowning in pleasure, every inch that went into her hole adding to it. A molten sun of euphoria grew within Alex's body. Each thrust from Supergirl and the sun grew larger. "Oh! Oh! Oooohh!" Alex wailed as she came, her juices flooding from her slit. The blonde sister still had some in her and continued to pound her sister. The extra lubrication allowed her girl cock to slide in and out faster, the slickness coating the shaft. Alex leaned back to grind her hips, determined to make Kara cum. Her efforts started to pay off when the Kryptonian tensed and slowed her efforts. Supergirl came with a loud moan, her pent up load gushing from her cock. A pure white ecstasy filled the minds of the seed covered sisters.

Basking in the afterglow Alex turned to Kara "So how long for it to take effect?" She asked. "I dunno a few hours maybe? Lena and I did it early afternoon and she said hers grew late evening." The red haired woman made of note of that and propped herself up on an elbow "So you and Lena huh? I knew it." She teased, causing her sister to redden.

Unbeknown to the Danvers girls a message from Brainy had lit up their phones. He'd been tracking the cloud's spread and calculated that it had reached Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 3.


	4. Kiss Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional rooftop encounter gives Batwoman and Sophie the chance to rekindle their old spark. And then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do a chapter in Central City but after seeing 1x13 of Batwoman I just HAD to write this. I even added some fluff.

'Am I really gonna do this?' Sophie wondered as she ascended the steps to the top of the GCPD building. Taking a breath and plucking up her courage Sophie chose to do something for herself for once. Disregarding Commander Kane's orders, she threw the switch on the Bat-Signal. The beacon's light lanced through the sky, branding the clouds with Batwoman's symbol. Now all she had to do was wait and hope that the heroine showed up.

Just as she was about to give up the door swung open and Sophie's heart leapt as Batwoman walked up to her. The Crows lieutenant wondered what to say but the vigilante saved her with a grin, "Thought they banned this thing?" "They did." Sophie admitted as they got closer to each other. With reluctance but a sense of unburdening she continued to tell Batwoman about how Jacob Kane had found out they were in cahoots. "I have no idea who I am without my job." She admitted and the heroine returned the sentiment, she felt the same way. Sophie opened her heart, confiding in Batwoman that, despite having achieved her dream job at a young age, she was unhappy. But even then she admitted the insanity of jeopardising it by associating with the vigilante. "I get it." Assured the woman in black "I'll keep my distance." As the heroine turned to leave Moore's heart raced with a mixture of sadness and adrenaline. "Wait!" She called after her. Two quick steps and the lieutenant closed the gap, her lips meeting Batwoman's. Sophie pulled away for air and met Batwoman's eyes, terrified that her feelings weren't reciprocated. Seconds felt like an eternity until the protector of Gotham leaned in and kissed her back. The women's kiss deepened, growing in passion and intensity.

Realisation hit Sophie like a bolt of lightning. No one else's kisses had ever made her feel like fireworks were going off inside her. Batwoman really _was_ Kate Kane.

"Kate." The dark skinned woman breathed. Batwoman gave a half smile and lifted her mask off "Hey Soph." Sophie didn't say anything but resumed their liplock with even greater ardour. Kate matched her ferocity, pulling her in close to press their bodies together. "God I missed you. So much." Sophie admitted, "I'm sorry for what I did to you." The short haired woman shook her head "I missed you too but that's in the past now. I wanna focus on the beautiful woman in my arms." Moore gave a small chuckle at that and once again swapped spit with Kate. "I want you so badly." The brunette admitted between kisses. "Me too." Sophie replied. Kate moved her hands to her ex's jacket, eager to tear it off her but she was stopped before she could "But not on this rooftop." Moore told her firmly. "Come to mine later. I'll be waiting for you." She added and saw Kane's eyes light up. Batwoman reached for her grapnel and swung off. "Wear the costume!" She heard Sophie call out.

The heroine opened the window for Sophie's apartment and slid in. "Batwoman. Thank God you're here I need your help." Sophie, lying on her bed clad in a sheer nightgown, patted her sheets invitingly. Batwoman's red painted lips curved into a smirk as she sauntered over to Sophie. Kate had a sudden flash of inspiration and paused to take off her mask. Hands went to her collar and peeled her costume away. Doing so Kane revealed that, she too, had dressed up for the occasion. As the outfit slid down it displayed the lacy bra the brunette had put on. "What do you think?" Kate asked, striking a pose after the costume was completely removed. "Come here and I'll let you know." Sophie said seductively. Kate needed no further invitation and placed herself over the lieutenant. Again the pair's lips met and tongues intertwined. With their bodies in a passionate embrace Moore became aware of something hard digging into her. Breaking off Sophie asked "Kate? Is that a batarang in your pants?" Kate grimaced and sat up, clearly showing a prominent tent in her panties. The darker women's eyes widened "Well that's um different. How'd that happen?" Kate's jaw clenched as she recalled the events that led her to sprout a dick. "It's complicated. I'd rather not talk about it." She said. "Can I touch it?" Sophie reached out to do so even as she asked. "Uh. Sure." Kane still wasn't fully accustomed to the member but couldn't deny she liked the idea of Sophie touching it.

Tentatively, Sophie eased the lacy panties down and the rock hard length sprung out. A rush of excitement went through her as she took it in her hand and started stroking it. Sophie's fingers delicately rubbed over the cock sending shudders through Kate. The tattooed woman meanwhile had pulled down the top of Sophie's nightgown in order to fondle and caress her soft breasts.

"Enough foreplay." Said Kate and took off what little clothing she had on, with Sophie immediately following her lead. Since gaining a penis Kate had figured she might as well learn how to use it and now had a good idea for something she wanted to try. "Lie back." She told her partner. When Moore had done so, Kate hotdogged her cock between Sophie's boobs. Kane thrust her hips, moaning at the softness around her sensitive organ. Sophie pressed her dark mounds around the pale length and each time the head got close to hers she gave it a gentle lick. Sophie surprised Kate by grabbing her ass and pulling her forward to take her dick into her mouth. "Oh!" Kate moaned, the sensation was euphoric as Sophie's head sucked and bobbed. Moore smiled at Kate's face, she was clearly loving her first ever blowjob and she redoubled her efforts. Kane's thrusts grew more aggressive as she felt her release approaching. "Sophie I-" Kate couldn't even finish her sentence as her cum shot out. Sophie licked the spunk off her face and swallowed it. "That felt amazing." Kane said as she panted. A grin spread on Sophie's cum splattered face "Wait until you try this." The Crow said and slipped fingers into her pussy. The heroine's fingers joined them seconds later. Sophie's arousal grew and precum began to flow readily. "Reminds me of the academy." Smirked Kate, who then exchanged her fingers for her tongue. Her intense arousal and Kane's great skill at pussy eating had Moore crying in pleasure. "Yes! Kate!" She cried as she came. "You taste as good as ever." The brunette said after she'd licked off the juices.

With her pussy sufficiently soaked Sophie adjusted her position. Now on her hands and knees she looked over her shoulder at Kate "C'mon I've been dying to feel that thing and you'll love it." Batwoman knelt behind Moore, giving her slit another lick for good measure. "Here goes." She aimed her rod at the wet opening and moaned as it slid in. "Holy shit!" The brunette cried. At Sophie's urging Kane slid partway out and then eased back in. Both women saw stars as Kate bucked her hips, her member sliding in and out. "This is even better than your mouth!" Kane moaned as she thrust. Moore was struggling to form coherent thoughts as she was filled over and over, for someone who'd only recently gained a dick Kate certainly used it very well. "H-harder! Sophie moaned. Kate pulled back so that just the tip was resting against the wet hole and then slammed the whole length in. Eager for more, she then grabbed Sophie's hips, pulling her back each time she thrust. The tattooed woman withdrew again and thrust forward, delighting in the tightness around her member. Sophie made a sound of delight each time she felt the hard cock in her wet hole. Kane pounded her lover with animalistic fervour, intoxicated by the pleasure. Moore pushed her hips back, determined to take every inch of the girl cock and tensing around it. Before long the only sounds the women could make were euphoric grunt and they could feel a release coming.

The hard pounding was proving too much for Sophie and she knew that she'd cum soon. Kate could also tell she was quickly approaching her climax so sped up her thrusts as much as she could and tightened her grip on Moore's hips. Pulling her whole cock out, Kate plunged it back in with an almighty thrust which made Sophie wail loudly. Seeing the reaction it caused Kane repeated the action, over and over, turning the darker woman into a moaning mess. "Cumming!" Sophie cried out as her juices burst out. Kate took a hand off Sophie's waist to scoop up the pussy juices. The fingers went into her mouth and she savoured the taste of cum once more. A naughty idea came to the brunette and she returned her digits to Moore's soaking hole to coat them in her seed. "Open up." She told the woman rocking underneath her. The cum coated fingers slid into Sophie's mouth and she hungrily sucked her own load off them. At this erotic sight Kane knew she couldn't hold it in much longer. With immense force of will she managed to hold off her release to instruct the lieutenant to turn over. The hard shaft returned to in between the chocolate pillows and was dragged back and forth. "Here it comes." Kate forced between gritted teeth and seconds later she blew her load. Warm sticky cum rained over Sophie's chest and face which, after giving Kate a moment to memorise the sight, she eagerly lapped off.

Now utterly spent Kane dropped down next to her lover. "Y'know I think getting suspended was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Said Moore, making Kate laugh. Leaning closer she then planted a gentle kiss on Kate's lips before falling asleep.

The next morning Kate was shaken awake "Kate. Kate!" Blearily she turned over to see her lover looking concerned. "Uhh Sophie? What is it?" She asked. "Don't freak out but I woke up and _this_ was here." Moore told her. Kane was about to ask what 'this' was when she saw it. "Woah! What the hell?!" Where Sophie's clit used to be there was now a long erect cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be a shorter chapter at first.  
> As you may have guessed I ship Kate X Sophie.


	5. Ice Reporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gas has reached Central City. Iris goes to investigate and succumbs to it's effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5.  
> Hey guys I know it's been a while.

Querl Dox A.K.A Brainiac 5 (Or Brainy to his friends) stared at multiple screens showing calculations based on wind speed, atmospheric pressure and numerous other factors. Since The Visitor's gas bomb had gone off in National City he had been diligently tracking it's spread. Brainy frowned as he read the current line of data. Rereading it confirmed his suspicion, his calculations were wrong. The smoke was spreading faster than he'd anticipated, it had already spread to Gotham and Metropolis in the space of a few days and was showing no signs of dispersing. Factoring in the new data Brainy theorised that the cloud would be reaching Central City any minute. He tried to relay this information to the Danvers sisters but for some reason neither of them answered their phones. Perturbed by this, the Coluan put out a call to Team Flash.

Said team were currently unaware of the gas and most were enjoying a rare moment of downtime. Cisco was in his lab, tinkering away. Frost was completely engrossed in her drawing and Nash was off exploring somewhere. Barry and Iris however were busy, Barry at the CCPD lab and Iris was following a lead for a report. Because of this no one was present to hear Brainy's message to S.T.A.R Labs.

Iris' lead had turned out to be a dead end, having provided nothing of use and she was now driving back. Lost in thought she didn't notice her surroundings darkening at first. Iris did a double take when she caught a glimpse of pink in her wing mirror. A vast fuchsia cloud was billowing across the sky, swallowing up everything in it's path. Her reporter's instincts kicked in and the curious woman got out the car for a closer look. It didn't occur to her that the gas may not be safe until it was almost upon her. Iris made a break for her car but was engulfed before she could reach it. Iris' deep panicked breaths drew the smoke into her lungs, forcing her into a coughing fit. The deep wracking coughs and lack of fresh air soon had the reporter staggering. The lightheaded Iris slumped down, thumping onto the floor as she passed out.

Barry stood up with a yawn and a stretch, he'd made good progress, his pile of work having gone down considerably. After he'd left work his first thought was to call up his wife but got no answer. Assuming that Iris was busy Barry figured Flash could go on patrol. Making sure no one was looking, Barry's body crackled with electricity as he bolted to S.T.A.R Labs at supersonic speed.

After arriving he sauntered into the cortex, his mind was out in the city planning his patrol route and didn't notice the blinking screens. He did notice that their headquarters seemed empty so went to investigate. He found his friends but no Iris. Figuring she was at work he rang up the Citizen office. Kamilla answered "Hello. This is the Central City Citizen." "Kamilla hey. Is Iris there? She's not answering her calls and she hasn't said anything about being late." Barry told her. His concern grew when Kamilla told him that Iris hadn't been at the office since early morning. Now worried Barry suited up and was about to call her again when he saw that Team Flash had received a message. Pressing a button a nasal voice spoke. "Greetings Team Flash this is Brainiac 5 of the D.E.O and a friend of Supergirl. An alien has released a gas cloud which is spreading rapidly. It will have likely reached your city by the time you receive this. I am currently unaware of precisely the effect it has but Kara tells me not to let people breathe it in."

Flash's heart sank and he called out to the rest of the team. When they arrived he replayed the message for them. "Cisco can you track Iris' phone?" He practically begged of him. "No problem but Barry, you should try get people off the streets. I'll let you know when I've got Iris." Flash was reluctant but knew that Cisco was right. In a blink he was gone, leaving only a red blur and a trail of lightning behind him.

Barry grabbed as many people as he could as he zipped through the city, all the while keeping an eye out for his wife and praying nothing had happened to her. Soon he found himself surrounded by the fog. Although his eyes were watering, his lungs burning and he was struggling to breathe he knew he couldn't stop. "Barry I've got a lock on Iris' phone, she's a few miles outside the city." Cisco's voice spoke in the speedster's ear and relayed coordinates. An extra burst of speed had him there in seconds. Iris lay next to her car, unconscious or dead he couldn't tell. Panicked, he ripped off his glove and pressed his fingers to her neck. "Oh thank god." he sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. Wasting no time he scooped her up and raced back. As much as he wanted to he couldn't stay to check on Iris, there were still people out there.

"Frost we need Caitlin in here!" Cisco instructed the ice meta. With a nod a change went through Frost, her pale eyes and snow white hair darkening to a warm brown. Dr. Snow took over and had Cisco get medical equipment as she began her examination. Careful hands ran over Iris, checking her over to assess her condition. There was a rushing sound and a crackle and Barry was standing in the med bay. "How is she?" He threw his cowl back, showing his panicked expression. "I'm still looking but other than being unconscious I can't see anything wrong with her. Maybe that gas doesn't do anything to humans?" The doctor informed him. Any reply Barry had was silenced when a groan came from the woman on the table. "Iris! Are you okay?" Her husband rushed over to take her hand. "Uurgh Barry?" Iris moaned as she regained consciousness. "I'm here! What happened? Are you okay?" He asked again. The reporter gave another grunt as she sat up "Other than a major headache I'm fine." She told the team. "I remember driving back to the city when everything went dark. I got out the car to take a look when this pink smoke suddenly covered everything. I don't remember anything else I think I passed out." Barry looked to Caitlin with a questioning expression who shrugged in return. "She doesn't appear seriously injured, a mild concussion at worst. Rest up for a few days and you should be fine. But let me know if anything changes." Iris said she would and was about to leave when she realised something; "Hey where's my car?"

Once she'd gotten home an exhausted Iris immediately flopped onto the sofa and promptly fell asleep. A while later she woke up and trudged to the bed. She could've sworn she felt something between her legs as she walked but dismissed it as nothing.

In the morning Iris was greeted by a note from Barry, 'Hey babe, hope you're feeling better today. Something came up at work so I had to leave early. I've told Kamilla and Allegra about what happened and they said they'll be okay if you want to take a day off.' Iris couldn't deny the idea was tempting but she decided to go in anyway. Stripping off, Iris climbed into the shower, savouring the hot water on her skin. As she washed Iris happened to look down and her eyes widened in shock, resting between her legs was a penis. "Holy shit..." She muttered, half wondering if she was dreaming. "I can handle this, it's not like weirder things haven't happened to me." Iris tried to assure herself. As she dried off Iris tried to repress her curiously, hoping in vain that ignoring it would make it go away. She couldn't ignore it forever as she found she had to squeeze it into her panties. To her dismay all her efforts resulted in doing was making it grow hard. Eventually the reporter realised she was in a loosing battle and running late "Alright I guess I'm going commando today."

As much as she wanted one, Iris was not going to have a normal day. Normally being in an office full of women was just another day but today it was taking all of Iris' willpower not to stare. It wasn't easy when Allegra brushed past her, her tight body enticing. Even Cecile was catching her eye when she stopped by. Because of this Iris spent most of her day with her legs crossed and fighting an erection. The final straw came when Kamilla leaned over a table in front of her, her skinny jeans emphasised ass on full display. Quickly making an excuse Iris dashed off to the bathroom with a tent in her skirt. 'Alright let's get this over with.' She thought as she pulled up her skirt, exposing her hardness to the air. Gingerly she took the chocolate rod in her hand and stroked. A jolt went through her as she did so. Iris' hand sped up, the pleasure increasing with each rub and soon she could feel a tingle in her new cock. Faster and faster she jerked off and she could feel a big release coming. She was right. Giving a barely suppressed moan Iris came, her load splattering onto her hand. Her feeling of satisfaction was cut short when someone knocked on the cubicle door "Iris? Are you okay in there?" Allegra asked. "Fine. Just a headache." Seemed to satisfy the intern. "Alright but you should probably see someone about that." Allegra told her. Although Iris' heart raced at almost getting caught she couldn't deny it gave her a certain thrill. A naughty idea formed in her mind when she considered the young woman's advice. She _would_ see someone.

Caitlin was so focused on examining a sample of the gas obtained from Iris' clothes she didn't hear the woman herself come in until she tapped her on the shoulder. "Ah!" The doctor jumped and turned to face the dark skinned woman. "Iris? What's going on?" She asked Iris. "Is anyone else here? Because I need to talk to you about something private." Snow assured her there wasn't and they went to the medical room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rather than reply West-Allen hiked up her skirt, proudly displaying her member. Snow's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. "I want you to take a nice _close_ look." Iris told her in a husky voice. The flustered doctor stammered and blushed, unable to form words. Her then eyes flashed a icy blue, followed by her lips turning the same colour and her skin and hair paling. "Well, well what have we here?" Frost spoke in her low voice. Iris shuddered when the meta ran icy fingers along her length. "Caity is wondering how this happened. I don't care so long as I get some action." Iris smirked at this "Guess today's my lucky day. I get two for one." Frost grinned before sticking out her tongue and running it from base to tip of the dark shaft. Frost repeated the action in reverse and ran her mouth down to Iris' pussy. Iris cried out when the cold tongue touched her lips, causing Frost to grin and wiggle it in deeper. The metahuman swirled and delved inside the reporter's slit. Iris started to drip, her juices eagerly lapped up by Frost. Whilst she was enjoying being eaten out Iris wanted some attention on her new organ, guiding Frost's head upwards. She got the hint, pursing her lips around the head. Frost left her mouth there for a few seconds, flicking her tongue across the warm member. "Suck it!" Iris commanded. The pale woman did as she was told, gliding her mouth down. When she got halfway she stopped to adjust and in the meantime slipped her fingers into Iris' pussy.

The reporter was euphoric with both her cock and pussy being serviced but wanted more and told Frost as much. Her fingers probed in and out and her head slid up and down. That still wasn't enough for Iris as she bucked her hips. Frost was caught by surprise as her head was pushed down, making her swallow the whole cock. Gagging but given no reprieve her head bobbed, gradually adjusting. Iris gave a loud moan as Frost deepthroated her chocolate bar. Although Caitlin was shocked by what they were doing, Frost loved it and continued to suck and slurp with gusto. Soon her head was a silvery blur and it took the length over and over. Now that Frost had got the idea Iris' hands were free and she used them to peel off her top and fondle her nipples. Feeling her shaft start to twitch Iris spoke to the woman sucking her off "I'm gonna cum. Don't spill any and you'll get a reward." Frost gave a moan to show she understood. The meta continued her blowjob when her head was pushed down again. "Here it comes." Was the only warning she got before spunk flowed into her mouth.

Frost gagged but managed to drink it all. "I have to say I like this side of you." She told the stripping reporter. "Good girl you've earned your reward." Iris told her and instructed her to get naked as well. When she'd done so Iris' face pressed to her pussy, her tongue ploughing in to writhe about. The reporter's clever tongue thrashed inside the meta's snatch, slurping at the wet walls. The tongue was joined by fingers which scissored and probed. The dark skinned woman was relentless in eating Frost out and swiftly brought her to climax. Iris left her mouth there to lap up the warm cum, smearing it around her mouth in the process. "What now?" Frost asked. "Lie on the bed and get ready." Was her answer.

The pale woman crawled onto the berth and spread her legs. Iris took her sweet time to join her, heightening anticipation. Hovering above her, Iris smashed her lips onto Frost's. The kiss was a distraction whilst she guided her rock hard dick towards the soaked hole. Tongues fought but then the icy woman broke away with a cry, without warning Iris had roughly shoved her member in. Frost clenched in a combo of pain and pleasure. That didn't stop Iris who'd slipped into a lust filled haze and pushed the remainder of her cock in. Barely taking a second the reporter withdrew before plunging back in. Iris was like a machine as she furiously pounded the meta. The pleasure was overwhelming and Frost was loving it. Iris was fully sheathed in the tight pussy and the feeling was indescribable for her. A part of her wondered if this was what it was like for Barry when he'd fucked her. Thinking of her husband made her think of one of the things she liked best about him, his ass, and wondered how he'd react to her now. For now she concentrated on the woman below her, Frost's eyes had rolled back in pleasure and she'd wrapped her legs around Iris' waist to take more of her in. Iris took her whole length out, took a moment to grin at the lust on her partner's face, and forcefully reentered.

The dark woman's hips rocked back and forth, her cock slipping in and out with ease. To her surprise she felt fingers toying at her entrance again. The double stimulation drove her wild and she continued to rapidly thrust. "Keeep go-o-ing" The ice queen moaned each time the cock slammed into her. The hard shaft filling her over and over was pressing on her pleasure button and she knew she couldn't last much more. The ivory skinned meta wailed when the ebony woman's length hit a sweet spot which had her seeing stars. A few more thrusts to the same spot and Frost's dam burst. Crying Iris' name her spunk rushed out. Even more turned on by this the reporter didn't slow for a second. Soon though she was feeling her release coming. "Fuck!" she burst as a gush of molten cum shot from her member. Iris slumped down, finally spent and basked in the afterglow.

Frost then had a brainwave. She reached into her seed filled pussy and a crackling sound followed as she used her powers. When she took her hand away in it was an icicle made of cum. With a wink she greedily slurped at the frozen treat. Iris felt her arousal begin to stir at this erotic sight, "This time I want Caitlin." She told the meta who smirked in response "I think that can be arranged." Once the doctor returned she was pressed onto her back, "Ready for round two?" Iris coaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 5.  
> Next stop: Freeland


	6. Style and Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Grace is affected by the smoke she eagerly embraces the change and wishes to share it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6  
> So soon after the last what a surprise huh?

"I'm telling you, the bossman cut some kind of deal with Black Lightning and rumour has it we're pulling out of here soon." An ASA soldier was speaking to the older man on patrol with him who was sceptical. "Yeah right. _Maybe_ him and the meta have an arrangement or something but we're not going anywhere, at least not when there's still the Markovian threat out there." He said to the younger man. The first soldier seemed to consider this "Yeah well between you and me I'm wondering if there even _is_ a Markovian threat. I haven't seen any and why would they even want to come here in the first place?" The second man shrugged "I heard it was something to do with the metas." "Hmm maybe you're ri-", their conversation was cut off by a flash of movement in front of them.

"Whoa! What was that?" Both men raised their guns and followed it towards the alley it went down. "If you can hear me you are in violation of curfew and are ordered to return to your home immediately or face prosecution." The second soldier commanded. "I don't think it was a person, it looked like an animal." The first soldier said as they peered in. "Like a big cat, a cheetah or a leopard or something." He continued. The second soldier lowered his weapon "A leopard? Seriously?" He looked at his companion in disbelief. "What?," The first man replied defensively "It could be, didn't you hear about one attacking some of our guys a while back?" The expression of doubt didn't leave the man's face. "Bullshit man. It was probably just an overgrown house cat if anything and _that,_ "- he gestured to the alleyway-"was probably just a stray dog." The younger man had to concede the other's point "Yeah probably." He admitted. "Good. Now c'mon we've still got two more blocks to cover. Leopards in Freeland, hah! What's next? Lions?, Tigers? Bears? Oh my!" The older man laughed as they walked away.

As it happened there really _was_ a leopard in Freeland and she wasn't happy about being cornered. As the duo walked away she relaxed, her claws retracting and the snarl dropping from her jaws. Sniffing the air she determined the soldiers were far away enough and stalked out of the alleyway. The leopardess, sometimes known as Grace Choi, had grown antsy hiding out from the ASA at her girlfriend's and had snuck out. With hindsight she realised it was a foolish thing to do, but she was confident she could get back without being seen. Again. The shapeshifter stalked through the city, silent paws carrying her swiftly back. Soon she was outside Anissa's apartment and prepared to leap up the fire escape. With a powerful bound she landed on the platform and was about to return to human form when she caught a scent. It was unlike anything she'd ever smelled before and the only way she could describe it was alien. The animal's eyes saw what appeared to be a cloud rippling over the sky. It made her fur stand up and she growled at the rapidly approaching fog. Gaining control over her animal instincts, the cat morphed back into an attractive Asian woman. Grace was about to slip in through the window when the smoke caught up with her, her vision turning a bright pink. As with the others it had affected, the smoke made Grace cough and splutter. The shapeshifter groped for the window latch and, when she found it, crawled in.

Grace was disorientated by the smoke which burned her lungs and made her whole body tingle. Shaking her head to clear it, Grace then felt her body start to morph against her will. The change was more painful than usual and seemed to be centred around her abdomen. Choi tensed as she changed, morphing hadn't been this difficult since she was a child and she was unused to the sensation. Gradually the pain faded and Grace was able to straighten up. When she did so she became aware of a throbbing sensation between her thighs. When she took her pants off to look she saw she'd grown a penis. Grace was a little taken aback but not overly surprised, she'd had one before whenever she'd shifted into a man and sometimes when her shapeshifting became unstable parts of her body would change but not others. A similar thing had happened before and had freaked her out at first but she'd been able to change back to normal. Grace tensed and focused on her transformation. Sure enough the penis shrank back into her clit and, for the moment, stayed that way. Convinced the problem was solved, Grace went to sleep.

Whilst she slept Grace's mind was filled with erotic dreams and, unknown to her, a part of her anatomy responded to the stimulus. When Grace woke she saw a there was a prominent bulge in her underwear caused by morning wood. "Again?" She muttered to herself and concentrated to shift back to normal. Like last time the cock shrank away but this time it didn't stay gone for long as, a few minutes later, it grew back. Getting annoyed, Choi tried again but to the same result. Eventually it wouldn't go away, even when she tried to assume her other forms. "Fine be that way." Grace said with a sigh, hopefully it'd be one of those things that sorted itself.

As the day went on Grace kept trying to get rid of her new attachment but it clearly wasn't going anywhere. All she succeeded in doing was making herself hard and horny. Although she'd _had_ a penis before she'd never actually used one and, with nothing else to do, Grace figured she might as well test hers out. Freeing her length, Grace settled to get a grip on it. It wasn't the first time she'd held a cock, previous sex with men had given her some experience. Doing it to herself was an entirely different sensation and the shapeshifter was surprised at how good it felt. Her fingers ran delicately along her shaft which stood tall in excitement. Tightening her hold Grace sped up, jerking harder and feeling her pleasure grow. Her hand blurred up and down her member again and again. Her playtime was interrupted by the house's AI. "Anissa has just entered the house." Shonda announced in it's robotic monotone. Sure enough Grace heard her girlfriend call for her and she was about to call back but then she got an idea.

"Grace? Where are you?" Anissa called out again. Getting no answer she asked Shonda who affirmed that Grace was in the bedroom. Feeling horny and mischievous, Grace moved to hide behind the door once she heard Anissa coming up the stairs. The darker woman, dressed as Blackbird, pushed the door open and was suddenly knocked to the floor. The meta took a deep breath in preparation for a fight but released it once she saw who had pounced on her. Grace knelt above her pinning her with a grin on her face. "Oh so that's how it is huh?" Anissa took another breath and rolled the tattooed woman over so their positions were reversed. Her victory was short lived when Grace cheated, grabbing a pillow and buffeting her with it. When Anissa did the same their wrestling match turned into a giggling pillow fight. Laughter filled the room as the lovers beat each other with the pillows and wrestled. The fight ended when Grace lunged onto Anissa, flattening them on the mattress. Anissa leaned up to plant a kiss on Grace "You're in a good mood today. What's up?" Grace's grin widened as she answered "No real reason, I'm just happy to see you." She then draped her body over her girlfriend's and pressed their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. In doing so she proved just how happy she was to see Anissa. Pierce frowned as she felt something digging into her hip "Hey Grace do you have something in your pocket?"

Choi's eyes widened and a blush crossed her face. "Um. No." She lied. "I'm serious girl what've you got in there? It's really hard." Anissa reached out and grabbed it, causing Grace to grunt. Anissa frowned more deeply "Okay now I'm really curious did you get us a new toy?" "Kinda?" Grace admitted. The Asian woman sat up and quickly undid her pants before she could get any second thoughts. "Surprise?" She said whilst Anissa just stared. "Did you do that?" Anissa slowly asked once she'd found her voice. Grace shook her head and told her about the smoke and how the member was refusing to go away. All the time she was talking her cock remained standing tall and eager. Grace bit the bullet and asked "Can you help me with this? It's starting to hurt." She ventured. The meta didn't say anything at first and Grace was worried she'd offended her. "Alright." Grace brightened up at this "Really?" "Things were never gonna be conventional with us, so yes." Anissa got to work removing her outfit and Grace followed suit.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Were the first words out of the dark skinned woman's mouth once they'd undressed. "Start with a handjob and go from there?" Grace suggested, reclining on the bed. Anissa moved to straddle her lover, the shaft pressing against her ass. With one hand the heroine cupped the shapeshifter's chin to engage her in a liplock and the other snaked down to her hips and latched onto the hardness in between her legs. Grace eagerly sucked face, she didn't think she'd been this aroused in her entire life. Pierce's boobs were just begging for some attention which Choi was happy to give, kneading the chocolate flesh between her fingers. The women moaned into their kiss at the attention the other was giving. Blackbird's hand angled and twisted around Grace's length. Grace's hands continued to squeeze the soft mounds, twiddling and pinching the nipples. Already turned on from earlier, Grace burst. The Asian woman broke the kiss to speak "That felt amazing thanks." She was about to get up when Anissa firmly pushed her back. "Uh-uh. I'm not gonna end on just that, I haven't cum yet and there's so much more we can do."

With a devious grin she slid Grace so she was flat on her back before lifting herself over her. Grace sent her tongue to explore the dark opening. Anissa moaned as the fleshy organ twirled and danced inside her, Grace was truly blessed when it came to eating pussy. Anissa slipped an finger into Grace's folds. The finger curled, flexed and jiggled solo before it was joined by a second. A plaintive moan emerged from Grace when the fingers began to stretch and scissor, rubbing against the delicate walls. Meanwhile Grace's hands roved over Anissa's body, gradually making their way to her firm ass. Ever so slowly her fingers crept towards the tight ring of muscle. Anissa gave a cry once they began to toy with her asshole. Just as quickly as they started the fingers left, joining the tongue at Anissa's dripping pussy. The women were locked in bliss fingering each other and a pleasurable heat was forming inside them.

Grace's tongue had worked it's way deep inside her girlfriend's opening and hadn't stopped it's work for a second. Anissa's fingers were working just as hard, probing at Grace's pussy and rubbing her closer to her release. Her fingers now nice and slippery, Grace took them from the slit and had them migrate to the backdoor. The lubed fingers carefully probed at Anissa's tight ass and one gradually made it's way in. Pierce jolted at the pleasant intrusion and pressed herself harder on Grace's tongue. Choi got the message and violently lashed her tongue around. A brush of her hand revealed to the metahuman that Grace's member was at full mast. "Let's try this." Said the heroine raising herself off Grace. After the pair had re-positioned into a sixty-nine Grace wasted no time putting her tongue and fingers back where they were. The shapeshifter's ministrations on both her holes was pushing Anissa to the edge, a fact she made known through loud moans. Wanting Grace to feel as good as she did, the darker woman stuck her tongue out and gave the hardness in front of her a slurp. It was different from a strap on, but that just excited her and she gave it another lick, leaving an after trail of spit. Her tongue licked and flicked over the shaft, thoroughly lubricating it. 'Here goes' she thought, parting her lips and easing them down. Grace gave a buck of delight which pushed the head of her cock deeper into the warm mouth. Anissa adjusted swiftly to the length and took more in. When she was halfway she had to slow but didn't stop licking at it.

Drool and precum ran down Grace's cock in rivulets and soon it was wet and slippery. Anissa continued to ease her head down, more and more of the cock disappearing into the wetness. With a push down she engulfed the last few inches. Hollowing her cheeks she mouthed and sucked the hard member, drawing sultry moans from her girlfriend. The length was fully sheathed inside and Anissa was ready to get going. Her soft lips gradually moved their way up and then, with a pop, were removed. The second time going down was faster. The meta adjusted quickly and accelerated. Her head went up and down the pole, deepthroating each time. As Anissa's head bobbed Grace's was still lapping away at her love hole. A hard jab from her fingers into the tight ass sent a jolt through her lover who responded by sucking even harder. Grace tensed when Anissa began to hum, sending vibrations along the member which drove the Asian woman wild.

The pleasure in her body was growing and growing and Anissa was barely holding on. Grace was likewise approaching her climax and redoubled her efforts. That did it. "Uhh Grace!" The dark woman gave a grunt as she came, her release oozing into Grace's mouth. Still riding the high, Anissa plunged her mouth back onto the waiting member. She sucked and bobbed like a woman on a mission. Grace thrust her hips as the pressure increased. The mission was a success when hot jizz filled the heroine's mouth. The volume was unexpected as it pooled in her cheeks. The load splattered onto the chocolate mounds when she opened her mouth to catch her breath.

Although this was something of a unique scenario Pierce was surprised when she saw Grace's cock was still hard. She gave a cry when she felt a wetness on her asshole. Grace had wormed her tongue to the ring and was smearing it with spit and cum. The tip of the tattooed woman's tongue had wriggled it's way in. When the tongue couldn't go any further Choi gave it a helping hand, two in fact. Fingers eased their way in and hooked. Gradually the digits parted, widening Anissa's tight anus. With a wet slurp it went all in. Anissa shuddered at the strange feeling but encouraged her lover. Once again Grace licked and lapped away. To keep her hands occupied Anissa set one on Choi's shaft and the other at her tunnel, jerking and probing respectively. The organ writhed and flexed inside the meta and Anissa was loving it. The accompanying fingers had ventured further in to better please Anissa. "Oh god!" She cried in euphoria, she'd never had so much done to her rear entrance before and the new sensations were rocking her world.

The shapeshifter thrust her tongue as far in as she could, drew it back and then thrust again. The meta's hands didn't let up for a second on the hardness and wetness. One hand shook wildly and the other jackhammered. There was a loud slurp and Grace removed her tongue. Running a finger around the stretched anus she deemed it enough. "Ready to give this thing a test?" She asked. Her lover gave an enthusiastic response, "Oh hell yes!", and gave the dick one last squeeze. "I'm on top." She said. Mirroring their earlier roughhousing, Grace flipped Anissa over "Not this time." She smirked. "Here goes." She warned as the member was guided to Anissa's prepared hole. Although she'd been stretched and lubricated it was a very tight fit and Anissa gritted her teeth as Grace entered her, taking her anal virginity. "Gently." She forced out. To take her mind off the pain Grace reached back and plunged a trio of fingers into the wet pussy. It had the desired effect and the dark skinned woman cried out. A further distraction was applied when a soft mouth was applied to her nipples. Gentle bites made Anissa cry even louder and she barely noticed the stretching anymore. "Ah!" Grace moaned as her cock went deep. Now with Grace's cock fully inside her Anissa and Grace needed to adjust. A meaningful look from Anissa told her lover that she was ready.

Hips eased back and inches of the shaft became visible. A nod of consent and they went forward. Stars danced in Pierce's vision when Grace reentered. Grace slid back so just the very tip of her member was resting at the ass. The tattooed woman thrust again, rougher this time. They continued this pattern and slowly built up momentum. A rhythm emerged as Choi drew back and shoved forward. When her dick began to slide in more easily she took it as incentive to speed up. Anissa was glad for it and clenched around Grace. Grinning the Asian woman thrust with even more power. Anissa inhaled and Grace really went for it, pounding the tight ass with all her strength. "Harder!" was cried repeatedly as Grace slammed into her lover. Smacking flesh, muffled cries and squeaking bed springs merged into a cacophony as the women fucked. Anissa pushed back against Grace's pounding, turning it into a contest of strength. Grace didn't ease up for a second as she thrust her rock hard rod into the coco ass. With hard shoves she sheathed every inch in Anissa. The meta answered this by tensing her hole and driving her hips back.

Grace was practically growling as she ploughed her lover, a frenzy overtaking her and she dragged her nails down Anissa's back to pull her close. Sweat dripped from Anissa and her eyes rolled back as she was overcome with ecstasy. "Uh, uh uh!" She grunted with each thrust. "Oh god Grace don't stop! Don't ever stop!" She didn't know If the shapeshifter heard her but she didn't care as long as she kept it up. Unfortunately for Anissa she couldn't last any longer. A high pitched scream of delight and the meta was squirting. Grace barely noticed, so lost in her primal urges. All good things must come to an end and Grace was beginning to tire. Soon her cock with twitching again and then, emitting an animal cry, she erupted like a volcano. Anissa gave another wail when the hot load filled her ass. Panting heavily, Grace's eyes returned to normal and she dropped. Once she'd got some of her breath back she crawled to give her girlfriend a loving kiss. "That was intense" Purred Anissa and Grace could only agree.

As the two locked lips again hot spunk from Grace's dick dripped into Anissa's pussy. The virus laced sperm quickly reacted to a new host and set about making the changes that would add her to the growing list of infected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 6  
> Next stop: Star City  
> I figured Grace's shapeshifting made the virus work quicker.


	7. The Bird and the Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is taking some time away from the Legends to visit friends Star City. When the cloud hits her she makes plans for one friend in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter numero 7  
> I'm really behind on Arrow and LOT so there may be an error or two.  
> I felt bringing Quentin and Moira back was a cop out (they could've at least resurrected Laurel too) so I kept them dead. Sorry.

"Hey guys, been a while, huh?" Sara Lance had gone on shore leave from the Waverider to go back to her hometown of Star City. Hopefully Ava could handle things back with the Legends and that they'd listen to her. Sara's first stop was to see family. She was knelt in front of a pair of graves marked with the names Dinah Lance and Quentin Lance. Tears welled up in her eyes as the memories of how her sister and father were cruelly taken from her. "Sorry for not visiting more. I would if I could but history keeps getting screwed up and someone needs to keep the team together. Could you imagine what would happen if I wasn't there for them?" She gave a sad laugh. Sara stayed there for a while, remembering the good times with her family to push out the sadness. The blonde lay flowers on the graves and then stood up.

Before she left the cemetery she had someone else to visit. Green Arrow had a public grave marker for people to visit and remember him as the hero of Star City and the universe. Oliver Queen, however, had insisted for a simple tombstone and to be buried next to his parents. "Ollie I know I've said this before but thank you for everything you did for me and my family. You're a true hero. I miss you and I hope wherever you are you're at peace. You saved this city." She spoke to the grave, hoping her friend's spirit could somehow hear her. Rather than laying flowers on his grave she thought Oliver would've appreciated what she'd brought instead. She knelt to place an arrow in front of the grave and laid a hand on the tombstone in memory. The blonde was unaware of a cloud of rapidly approaching pink smoke until it covered the night sky, blocking out the stars. "What is that?" Sara muttered when she saw it. Part of her wondered if she should run but before she could make up her mind it had reached her. The cloud quickly enveloped her, altering her body the second she breathed it in. Her lungs burned as she hacked and coughed. Sara staggered dazedly until she eventually managed to find a clear spot. Sara looked herself over (and deemed herself fabulous), she felt fine other than a sore throat. "That had better not have been someone's idea of a prank." She muttered.

Sara decided to let it go. She'd had a long and draining day and right now all she wanted to do was go to sleep, she'd see what was being said about the cloud in the morning. Dropping onto her bed she went to sleep almost immediately. As she dozed she underwent a change, a penis growing above her pussy. When she woke up Sara was oblivious to her new attachment until she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. "What the hell?" She asked herself, confused when she saw a bulge in her underpants. "What's going on?" She wondered, easing her knickers down. "What the hell!" She exclaimed again, dropping her toothbrush in surprise as a cock flopped out. All she could do was stare at first, utterly bewildered. "Just when you think you've seen it all." She muttered after a while, pulling her underpants back up. "God I hope this is from the guys messing around in time again." She said as she dug out her phone, she'd never heard of anything like this happening from altering the timeline but having been a Legend for over four years she'd seen more than her fair share of bizarre things. One of those things was cell phones somehow getting signal in null time but it proved useful for when she wanted to call Ava. "Hey babe what's up?" Ava answered. Sara played it cool, she didn't think springing the new development on Ava would go down well. "Oh nothing I just wanted to check in, see how things were on the ship. Have you been anywhere?" She asked. "No not really." Ava replied "Things have been pretty quiet, no alerts for anything." Ava told her and Sara grimaced, she should've known it wouldn't be something so simple, "Oh. Okay then good. You keep it up and I'll see you when I get back." Sara ended the call with an annoyed groan.

Sara checked her phone to see if anything had been said about the cloud but, other than it originating from National City, there was nothing. "Maybe Felicity can find something." She muttered as she pulled her clothes on.

After Oliver had died Felicity had mourned at first, naturally, but had thought that he wouldn't want her wallowing in self-pity. The hacker dedicated herself to keeping busy, taking care of William and Mia, ensuring Oliver's legacy lived on and assisting the remaining heroes of Star City. She was busy typing away at her Arrowcave computer and didn't hear Sara enter. A hand on her shoulder made her jump at first but she was able to grab it and twist it back. "Sara! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" The hacker dropped the hand once she realised who it was. "When'd you learn to do that?" Sara asked when she got her hand back. "I've been taking self-defence lessons. Oliver would've wanted me to keep protecting myself." Felicity explained. Sara nodded in understanding "Well not bad but your grip's off. You gotta do it more like this." She grasped the shorter woman's wrist to demonstrate. She then pulled Felicity into a hug "It's good to see you again." She told her. "You too. What're you doing here?" Felicity asked her fellow blonde. Sara explained how she'd first come for some personal time then explained about what happened in the cemetery but omitted the part about her recent development. "Pink smoke coming out of nowhere? And there's been nothing on it?" The widow's curiosity was piqued. "Barely a mention all I got was it happened in National City first." Felicity frowned and promised to look into it.

"You mind if I stay here for a bit?" Sara's eyes had fallen on the bunker's gym equipment and she felt the need for some exercise. Once she'd been given the okay she dug around in some stuff she'd stored in the hideout until she found her sports gear. Sara set to work on the salmon ladder while Felicity did her thing. Felicity felt a tinge of sadness knowing she'd never see Oliver on it again but got on with her digging. She manged to make some progress despite being distracted by the woman who made her question her sexuality. Any bits of information on the cloud were few and far between, it seemed no one really knew what it was. "You said it came from National City?" She called across to Sara who confirmed it. "I wonder." The widow muttered as she worked.

"Yes!" Felicity cried a few minutes later, raising her fist in the air. "Sara I think I've got something." The ex assassin dropped from the ladder to go over. Felicity tried not to stare when the busty blonde leaned over her. Tearing her eyes away she explained what she'd found. "I managed to hack into the D.E.O's servers and found a report on the cloud. It's not much but it says it was alien and it does _something_ to female anatomy?" The blonde broke off confused then carried on "Doesn't say what though." Sara clenched her jaw "I think I do." Before Felicity could ask what she meant Sara explained "The cloud hit me yesterday and, don't freak out, but I woke up with this." She took her underwear down, displaying the penis.

Naturally Felicity freaked out and stammered off several half formed questions. She unable to tear her eyes away from the length and found herself slightly turned on. "What're you gonna do?" She asked. Sara shrugged "I don't know unless there's a cure I guess I'm gonna have to live with it." The two carried on searching for information or potential cures but with no luck. Eventually they called it a day and Sara went home.

Sara's dreams were filled with flashes of her greatest hits; Ava, Constantine, Oliver, Nyssa and so on. A new face also popped into her head, a blonde haired, glasses wearing face. When she woke up the front of her pants were sticky. "Guess this thing works." She said as she went for a shower, fighting not to think too much on it and not to get hard.

Arriving back at the bunker she was somewhat surprised not to see Felicity at the computer, she was instead practising on a punchbag. "You've improved." Sara told her "Wanna spar?" Felicity agreed and Sara went to get changed. The women matched blows for a while and Felicity manged to hold her own. Unfortunately for Sara their close proximity and the revealing sportswear had an effect on her new attachment. Felicity blocked a kick from the other blonde and in doing so noticed the bulge in her shorts. There was no way she couldn't be distracted by that and was quickly knocked down. Sara dropped to her knees to pin Felicity. Horny and caught up in her adrenaline rush, Sara sank down and planted a furious kiss on the woman below her. Felicity was too stunned to react at first but found herself kissing back. Sara pulled away and wasted no time throwing her top off then helping Felicity take hers off. Sara resumed the kiss with fervour and pressed her body to Felicity's. They made out furiously, a heat growing between them until Sara couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing onto the widow's shorts, she literally ripped them off before doing the same to hers.

Smoak took in the woman above her, the toned body, the pillow breasts and the throbbing cock. She felt a mixture of fear and excitement and gingerly took hold of the length. Lance gave a small buck of her hips to encourage Felicity to get going. Fingers wrapped around the thick rod and she started to jerk slowly. Another buck told her to speed up so she jerked faster. Sara gave a moan and reached out to grasp the nerd's breasts. It was Felicity's turn to moan as strong fingers massaged her soft mounds and twiddled the nipples. Soft flesh was pushed against her mouth as the captain leaned over her. Her tongue darted out and flicked over the perky nipple. Felicity pursed her lips around the large breasts, sucking and mouthing. A jolt of pleasure went through Sara when the blonde gently nibbled on her nipples. Sara continued to grope, similarly pleasing Felicity. The soft hand around her cock was a strange but enjoyable experience for Sara but she felt herself wanting more.

"I wanna try something." Sara said to the woman underneath her and got a muffled "Mmhm?" in response. Sara rose to her knees and gestured for Felicity to come closer. The shorter woman understood, flipping onto her front to crawl up to her. The hard shaft filled her vision and she gave it another stroke. Her tongue tentatively extended and gave a small lick. Another lick, longer this time, left a trail of saliva along the length. Felicity circled her tongue around Sara's cock, occasionally dipping into her pussy. "That's good." Sara encouraged the nerd. The captain emitted low moans as the warm tongue ran over her member. Felicity slurped and lapped at every inch of the hardness and soon her chin was dripping with spit and precum. "You ready for more?" Sara coaxed. In answer Felicity parted her lips and closed them on the head of the blonde's dick. She stayed there to savour the taste of the girl-cock. Her lips pressed and sucked on the head and, little by little, inched down. Sara's size proved something of a challenge and she stopped halfway. Taking her mouth of the speak Felicity said "Gonna need to get this slippery." Once she'd finished talking she let her spit drip down. Her tongue went back to work, licking the cock like an ice-cream.

Pretty soon the rod was thoroughly coated in drool. Her mouth opened again and this time slid down more easily. Felicity paused halfway and firmly grasped what wasn't in her mouth. Her head and hand moved in impressive synchronicity and it didn't take her long to get quicker. "Mmph." The hacker moaned into the blowjob. Sara moaned even louder, the feeling was incredible, she almost wished she could've got a cock sooner. She begged the widow to keep going. Smoak's head bobbed rapidly, getting a little closer to the base each time. Taking a deep breath, the blonde lowered her head and swallowed Sara's hardness. Felicity gagged at first, she'd never deepthroated before. As soon as she'd adjusted Felicity moved up. The slick member slid out easily and, when she went back down, slid in easily too. "Don't stop!" Sara moaned. The nerd was determined and picked up speed. Lance was impressed with how Felicity took her whole length each time. Felicity showed skill as she sucked on the rock hard shaft. Sara begged Felicity to keep it up, the pleasure was unlike anything she'd felt before. Felicity's whole world had narrowed down to making Sara feel good. She was doing well and found she enjoyed having her mouth full of cock. The euphoria was engulfing Sara. The pleasure grew every time the warm mouth moved. "Gonna blow." She warned as her body tensed. Felicity continued to bob, feeling the shaft pulse in her mouth. Seconds before eruption Felicity pulled her mouth off the cock. Sara grunted as she came, the load splashing onto Felicity's face. "Wow. Good thing I wasn't wearing my glasses." She said.

The widow ran her fingers along the dripping, semi-hard shaft, to scoop up the cum and suck it up. Sara stared, still very horny and pounced on the shorter blonde. Once Felicity was flat on her back Sara buried her face in her wet pussy. "Sara! Oh God!" Felicity cried as a tongue furiously writhed inside her. The taller blonde licked and slurped at Felicity's pussy, her tongue scouting for sensitive areas. A wail emerged from the hacker when Sara found a bundle of nerves. Her tongue licked at it again and again, driving Felicity wild. Sara ate pussy like she was born to do so and turned the hacker into a moaning mess. It wasn't long before she was cumming. A high pitched cry and her juices burst onto Sara's face.

Sara licked the load up and looked at the naked woman in front of her just as hungrily. "How do you wanna do it?" Felicity knew what Sara wanted. Sara considered for a moment before settling "On your back." The hacker returned to her previous position, her legs spread invitingly. Sara guided her hardness to the wet hole. The head slid past the lips and the shaft soon followed. Sara eased in, moaning in delight at the tightness. Her member pushed forward into the cum slicked pussy. Sara slowly went deeper and Felicity whimpered in pleasure. "Go!" The hacker ordered. A firm push and the whole girl-cock went inside Felicity. She didn't move, the pair adjusting, but at Felicity's urging she slid back. Some of the rod exited then pressed forward. The second time she withdrew more. To Felicity's surprise the whole member pulled out. Sara gave a powerful thrust and sheathed her whole cock in one go. Her whole body thrust forward, legs trailing behind her and breast swinging. The captain rutted like an animal in heat, her cock ravishing the hole. As the hard cock pounded into her Felicity grasped onto the voluptuous breasts. Sara increased her pace in response to this, her hips blurring up and down. The hands were quickly replaced by the hacker's mouth, suckling and biting. Her hands migrated downwards to the other blonde's tight ass, grasping firmly. The blondes grunted and groaned, both lost in pleasure. Sara pounded away, sheathing every inch. Felicity bucked her hips to meet Sara's, eagerly taking the hard length. Over and over the captain thrust her cock into the hacker's wet pussy. Sara's cock was a blur as she fucked like there was no tomorrow. Felicity clenched her pussy, loving the hardness slamming into her and rubbing her walls. Her legs wrapped around Sara's waist, helping her hands press her closer.

Felicity could think of nothing but the woman ploughing her, her mind white with ecstasy. Sara was also awash with pleasure and thrust with everything she had. Every time the girl-cock went in and out it pushed Felicity closer to her climax, especially when the blonde hit her g-spot. It took every ounce of Sara's self-control to hold off her release but it wasn't enough. Calling Felicity's name she came. A rush of hot semen blasted into the nerd's well fucked entrance. Sara manged to give a few more thrusts with the last of her energy. That was all it took. The widow moaned an inarticulate cry and she followed Sara's lead, her load spurting onto the girl-cock.

The next day Sara had called in the time ship for pick up. She'd certainly enjoyed her time off but was eager to get back. A call lit her phone up. It was from Felicity. "Hi Sara I first wanna say I don't regret yesterday but I found something else out about the cloud's effects. They spread." A picture came through showing Felicity in front of a mirror. Her skirt pulled up and a penis between her legs.

The Waverider appeared and landed in front of Sara. Coming aboard the ship, she was greeted enthusiastically by Ava's lips. Sara grinned "Hey babe, I've got something to show you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee that was kind of a downer beginning wasn't it?  
> Next stop: Return to National City.  
> Do you guys think I should include Stargirl in the future or just stick with the main Arrowverse?


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally thinks she has control over herself but when she's assigned a job with Nia her limits are tested. Meanwhile The Visitor has plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8.  
> In this fic Alex didn't quit as director and the D.E.O wasn't destroyed.

Kara sat up with a yawn and a stretch. She didn't move at first, enjoying the feeling of the morning sun on her face. Next to her another woman was also stirring and smiled when she saw Kara. "Morning." Lena greeted the blonde. She sat up too and gave Kara a quick kiss. A few weeks had passed since their transformations and they'd mostly gotten used to their new attachments. Since their first time together the women had progressed from friends with benefits, sleeping together on occasion, to becoming regular lovers who spent most of their nights in one or the other's beds. They had found that their frequent sessions helped suppress their urges. Of course they still felt horny a lot but they had a better handle on it. Kara was even beginning to enjoy having a penis.

The blonde returned her lover's kiss with passion and the women found themselves growing hard. This had become something of a routine for them and whilst they made out their hands set to work on the other's member. Fingers curled around the lengths and stroked with practised ease, both knowing what the other liked. Kara and Lena both moaned into the kiss at the feeling of their lover's hand. The women huddled up, their bodies pressed together with a pleasurable friction. Kara and Lena ground against each other, their breasts mashing and their dicks rubbing. Hands sped up and were now jerking at speed. A few short minutes later and the women were close to their release. The two looked into the other's eyes, wordlessly communicating they were about to cum. Kara was the first to cum, her load running onto Lena's hand. The brunette switched hands to lick the hot seed from her fingers. The Kryptonian was even more turned on by the sight and returned the favour. Angling her wrist, the blonde traded her short quick jerks for long slow strokes. Her new tactic had the desired effect and Lena's release soon followed. They would've continued but work called.

Kara was grateful to Lena helping her in the mornings. Before them becoming a regular thing she'd struggled with the increased sex drive the transformation had given her. That wasn't to say she still didn't feel horny around other people but she no longer needed to sneak off to masturbate anymore.

Recently Kara had developed an unfortunate tendency to zone out, often slipping into fantasies and daydreams. Fortunately she was paying enough attention to hear her name mentioned and focused back on reality. Andrea was telling her that she wanted her to interview someone was obviously of importance in the tech world (Kara had not clue who they were) who was helping Obsidian develop their virtual reality and get a statement from them. Before she could get up Andrea spoke again "Oh, Miss Danvers take Miss Nal with you. I think it'll be a good experience for her." When Kara looked over to the younger woman she was surprised to see that she averted her gaze and for some reason seemed to be blushing.

A few hours ago Nia had been fast asleep but was caught up in a dream. As with all her dreams since she'd gained her powers it felt incredibly real. Naturally it was a wet dream. Nia was buck naked and flat on her back. A pair of hands were running over her body, caressing and kneading it. For some reason the owner of the hands was in shadow and Nia couldn't make out anything other than a hard cock. Said cock found a home inside her, thrusting wildly. To the hybrid the dream felt every bit as real as if it was actually happening and she moaned in her sleep. A series of hard thrusts and the figure climaxed. As they did so they finally came out of shadow and the shock woke Nia up. The figure was none other than Kara Danvers!

"Damn girl, that must've been a hell of a dream." Nia's roommate, Yvette, said to her once the flushed younger woman came into their living room. "You have no idea." Nia muttered, her face still red. The problem with her powers was that she had difficulty distinguishing what was a precognitive dream and what was just a normal one. In this instance she was pretty sure it wasn't a vision of the future but it had been so very vivid. She'd admired Kara from the beginning, even more so when she revealed she was Supergirl, but she never expected anything like that to happen. Nia knew that it'd be awkward when she saw the blonde later. She was right, throughout the meeting the memory of the dream kept popping into her head and, whilst she did her best not to, she couldn't stop herself from reddening whenever she thought Kara was looking at her. The blush on her face deepened when she realised that she'd be spending most of the day with Kara after hearing Andrea's announcement.

Meanwhile at the D.E.O, The Visitor was deep in meditation. It was a patient being but it was beginning to grow frustrated with it's imprisonment. As The Visitor had repeatedly pointed out it wasn't a threat and neither was the smoke from it's device, quite the opposite, but it was still locked in a cell. It had asked Director Danvers about regaining it's freedom but she had said it was out of her hands, blaming something called red tape. The Visitor couldn't see such a thing keeping it confined so it assumed it was one of those human metaphors.

It could be worse it supposed it was treated well all things considered and the regular visits from Supergirl allowed it to see how she was adjusting to being 'infected'. It could also tell the Kryptonian had been making use of her condition and was spreading it. The Kryptonian's scent over the Luthor woman and even her adopted sister clued it into the fact she'd slept with both of them. The physical changes had been a surprise, the smoke was only meant make mental changes, increasing their libido, but it couldn't deny they had proved an effective form of transmission. However it had learned from overhearing conversations from the agents that the cloud had been moving faster than originally thought but was now slowing down and appeared to be dissipating. The Visitor was troubled by this, it had thought the cloud would have spread significantly further before fading but it appeared that it's gift wouldn't reach the rest of the world. As it pondered on this The Visitor was suddenly struck by a vision. There was another Earth out there, similar to this one in some ways but very different in others. One thing was the same it was divided. The revelation that alternate Earths had survived Crisis shocked The Visitor but it's goal remained the same, it _would_ bring peace to Earth but not just that Earth. The Visitor knew what it must do if it's plan was to be achieved. Knocking on the glass of it's cell, it asked for Director Danvers.

Kara and Nia did their best to concentrate on work and ignore their urges but it was proving difficult. The reporters managed to go through the interview despite their distracted thoughts. The two drove back in silence but giving the occasional glance at one another. As the day had gone on Nia had mostly dismissed her dream as just that. However when Kara adjusted her pants Nia could've sworn she'd seen a slight bulge. She tried to not to think about the blonde and rationalised it as her simply imagining things. Eventually though her curiosity overwhelmed her, she _had_ to know. "Hey uh Kara I've got something I want to ask you it's gonna sound weird but just listen okay?" The older woman gave the brunette a brief confused glace "Okay what is it?" She said hesitantly. Red faced Nia explained about the dream. As she spoke the hybrid's embarrassment grew and grew. "You know what? It was just a stupid dream. It was stupid of me to bring it up. Just forget I said anything." She tried to backtrack.

Kara didn't say anything at first but took a hand off the wheel to fumble at her pants. "Maybe not so much." She said, unbuttoning them and showing Nia the member resting in her underwear. "It really was a precognition." Nal murmured. Questions filled her mind but were pushed aside by a feeling of desire. Kara saw the hungry way the brunette was staring at her member and had a pretty good idea of what she wanted. "You can touch it if you want." Kara told her. Shyly, Nia extended her hand out, slowly reaching for it. The Kryptonian took the Naltorian hybrid's hand and guided it to the girl cock. Nia let her hand rest there for a minute before she wrapped her fingers around it. Nia's strokes gradually brought Kara's rod to hardness. The brunette slowly ran her hand up and down the shaft. She continued to stroke at a steady pace.

Nia slowed to a stop when an idea came to her. Slowly removing her hand, Nia undid her seat belt and leaned over to the blonde. Kara's heart eagerly raced when she realised what Nia was going to do. A strand of drool fell onto the waiting hardness, closely followed by Nia's tongue. Her licking soon had her saliva smeared all over Kara's member. Nal gave her lips an anticipatory lick before lowering her mouth. Her lips pursed over the head and didn't move at first but eased their way down. The girl cock filled the younger woman's mouth as it went in. Nia needed a minute to adjust to the length. Her head ventured down to engulf the remainder of the hardness. With the whole cock down her throat Nia eased back up. She gagged when she first began to move but started to get into a rhythm. The hybrid slid her mouth from head to shaft and back again, sometimes pausing to twirl her tongue over the length. Kara displayed immense discipline keeping the car under control when Nia sped up. The younger woman grasped what wasn't in her mouth and gave it a series of firm jerks. Her mouth slurped over the length working alongside her hand. Kara's grip on the wheel tightened at the pleasure rushing through her. Nal then removed her hand and, taking a breath, sank her mouth down.

The blonde gave a low moan as Nia sucked her off. The younger woman's tight mouth around her dick was an intense feeling which only grew as she deepthroated again. This time the slicked up member went down more easily and Nia surprised herself at how well she took the entire cock. Slowly but surely she brought her head up then lowered it again. As Nia got used to the cock filling her mouth her bobs became smoother. Up and down, the brunette's head sped up. Nia took the member to the base each time and each time got a little easier. Soon her head was bobbing and sucking furiously. With every bob Nal's tongue was dragged along the length which made Kara shudder in pleasure. What Nia lacked in experience she made up for in enthusiasm, determined to make the older woman feel as good as possible. A heat was growing inside Danvers which was growing as the brunette continued to deepthroat her. Nia got faster, taking the girl-cock with less and less difficulty. When Nia's head began to practically blur Kara couldn't take it anymore. A groan was the only heads up the hybrid got. Suddenly an explosion of warm liquid burst into her mouth. Spluttering, Nal pulled away with cum dripping down her face. After swallowing what she could she sat back up. "Sorry Nia. I should've warned you." Kara apologised. "Just do it next time." The brunette replied. She then saw Kara was still hard. "Do you want me to help with that?" She asked Kara who quickly accepted. The brunette was going to give another blowjob but then she had a better idea and asked the blonde to pull over.

The two parked in a secluded spot and wasted no time crawling into the backseat. They briefly locked lips, their tongues fighting for dominance. Clothes were yanked off and tossed aside. Nia was flat on her back and felt somewhat self conscious. Kara hovered above her, nipples and cock erect and eager. The Kryptonian groped and kneaded the Naltorian hybrid's body, running her hands down her body and massaging her perky breasts. Nia took a moment to acknowledge her dream was coming true. To prepare herself for the blonde's dick Nia slipped a pair of fingers into her pussy. The digits stretched and scissored, causing her juices to flow. Whilst Nia fingered herself Danvers moved a hand from the younger woman's body to her shaft, ensuring she was at full hardness. The women quickly got tired of pleasing themselves and wanted more. Something warm and hard prodded at Nia's face and she got the hint. Taking the hardness back in her mouth, she gave it a quick suck to lube it up. With a pop The blonde withdrew her member. "You ready?" She asked and Nia parted her legs to show her wet opening "I'm ready." She answered. She sounded more confident than she felt. Kara's cock had felt big in her mouth and knowing it was about to enter her was a little nerve wracking.

The shaft ran over her soaked slit, making her tingle. Kara aligned herself with Nia and eased into her. Nia tensed as the head slipped past her lips. The blonde stopped to let her partner adjust and in the meantime began playing with her boobs. The younger woman moaned and started to loosen up as fingers squeezed at her mounds and nubs. As Nia relaxed Kara gently pushed forward. More throaty moans came from Nia when more of the cock went into her. "You are _so_ tight!" Kara grunted, her hips continuing to advance. Nia was getting used to the fullness and had stopped tensing, allowing Kara to go in more easily. Before long Kara was fully sheathed and raring to go. A minute later Nal gave the go ahead and the older woman gave a slight buck to her hips. Danvers inched out then eased forward. Kara did it again, going a little further the second time. The blonde kept her small thrusts up, building momentum as she did. "Harder. Please?" Nia asked. Kara grinned and gave a more vigorous thrust. "Ah!" The brunette was feeling good and told Kara to do it again. The Kryptonian was more than happy to oblige. The next thing Nia said was "Faster." As any discomfort was fading and being replaced by pleasure. The girl-cock pulled back so just the very tip rested inside. The women locked eyes, Kara's asking a question and Nia's answering it. One strong thrust and the rod was buried in the tight hole. Nia's eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled when Kara gave a hard thrust and another and another.

The car rocked on it's wheels as the passengers engaged in their carnal activity. Flesh slapping and lustful exclamations filled the vehicle. Kara pounded the hybrid, her cock slamming hard and fast in and out the tight pussy. For Nia the feeling was incredible and she made sure that Kara knew it too. The blonde was suddenly yanked forward when Nia's legs snared her waist. "Keep going!" The younger woman moaned. Danvers put her super speed to work and her cock became a fleshy piston. The moans grew louder when Kara did that and the hybrid ground her core onto the shaft. Wanting more herself Kara grabbed onto Nia's waist, literally pulling her onto her cock with each thrust. "Kara! Don't stop!" The hybrid cried, her mind filled with the sensation of the meat ploughing into her. The only other thing she could think about was the heat rapidly growing inside her. "Kara. Close." Said Nia between pants. If the blonde heard her she didn't let on or let up. Danvers carried on thrusting her hardness into the hybrid's pussy, not slowing for a second.

The sounds of lovemaking filled the car and grew louder whenever Kara pulled Nia towards her. The blonde bucked wildly to drive her length deep into the warm hole. The hard dick pounded away, sending waves of pleasure through Nia's body and bringing her closer to her climax. Her release got ever closer and the feeling of being fucked took over Nal's thoughts. The pleasure grew and grew and soon Nia knew. "Cumming!" She wailed as her vision went white. Danvers stopped her thrusting to let the younger woman's release spurt onto her length. The slicked up cock carried on sliding in and out. Kara's efforts gradually began to slow as she tired and could feel she was about to blow. Remembering this time she called out a warning to Nia. The brunette's legs had dropped but, upon hearing Kara was close, they wrapped back around the blonde. With a grunt the Kryptonian burst. White hot seed spurted from her cock to paint Nia's inner walls. As if determined not to let a single drop be spilled, the brunette tightened her legs around her lover.

The women spent the drive back bathing in the afterglow although Danvers had the nagging feeling she'd forgotten something.

A text from Alex came through asking her sister to come to the D.E.O. Kara was in for a shock when she arrived. Standing in the laboratory was The Visitor. It gave Kara it's usual formal greeting. "What're you doing here?" She asked but Alex spoke before The Visitor could answer. "Good you're here. Kara we need a sample of your blood." To say the blonde was bewildered was an understatement. "What is going on?" She demanded. "The Visitor says it can create an antidote to the smoke but needs some of your blood as you were the first affected by it." Kara felt torn by this, on the one hand feeling constantly horny and fighting erections was a challenge but the transformation had changed her sex life for the better and had even helped her grow closer with Lena. She thought on the matter before agreeing. A smile spread over The Visitor's face "Wonderful. I'll need it as soon as possible." A red sun lamp was shone on Kara, allowing a syringe to extract a sample. The blood was given to The Visitor who spent the next few days working to produce the antidote.

The Visitor had built a machine similar to the one it had came with and brought it to the same location. It explained how the new aerosol was going to cancel out the effects of the previous and change the women back. The Visitor counted down and pressed the button on the detonator. Like last time pink smoke burst out in all directions. This time something different happened, a beam of light shone from the machine which shot straight into the air. Where the beam stopped a ripple appeared in the air and opened up into a portal. Some of the cloud flowed through this portal, destination unknown. "What did you do?!" An alarmed Supergirl demanded. The Visitor looked regretful as it answered "I apologise for the deception. This is not an antidote, it is a second exposure and this time it will not fall short." The Visitor pressed the detonator again, engulfing the heroine and everyone around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 8.  
> Next Stop: The Waverider.  
> Bit of a cliffhanger for you.


	9. O Captain! My Captain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has returned to the Waverider after her sojourn to Star City and is quick to show Ava the 'souvenir' she picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9  
> Been a little while I know.  
> Once again I'm behind on LOT so it may have an error or two.

With Sara away from the Waverider the duties of captain fell to Ava. Wanting to prove she could handle the responsibility, she was making sure the crew were kept busy so as to keep them out of trouble. Her efforts hadn't exactly endeared her to the crew (apart from Ray) but, so far, they did as they were told. The Legends current responsibility had been locating and stopping some of the worst of the worst from throughout history who'd been resurrected from Hell. These Encores, as they called them, had been scattered across the timeline, causing chaos. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you look at it) Gideon hadn't detected any recently. The crew were taking full advantage of this and were enjoying some well earned downtime.

The synthesised voice of Gideon, the ship's AI, informed Ava that she had a call coming through from Sara. Ava hoped it was her girlfriend saying she'd be back soon. Ava understood that she needed personal time and knew the reason why she'd gone to Star City, she always felt better with Sara around, plus she was best equipped to deal with the craziness the time travellers faced on a regular basis. Once Ava reached the console, Sara's voice emitted from it. "Hey babe what's up?" Ava greeted her happily. Her smile turned into a frown when she was asked if the ship had been anywhere. Ava thought for a minute, she was positive The Waverider hadn't made any jumps since going from present day to null-time and, as far as she knew, no one had used the jump ship as she'd locked it to prevent anyone from taking it for a joyride. "No not really." She told her, "Things have been pretty quiet, no alerts for anything." Ava expected Sara to be pleased at this but despite her saying everything was okay, Ava could hear the annoyance in her voice before she ended the call. Ava wondered what was going on but assumed that if Sara wanted to talk about it she would.

Sara rang again the next day to request pickup and sounded like she was in a better mood. With a flash the timeship appeared in present day Star City. The blonde woman waved to the ship as it came in to land. As the entry ramp folded down Ava stood waiting for her girlfriend and as soon as she was on board she planted a passionate kiss on her. The kiss was eagerly returned. "C'mon get a room you two.", Mick interpreted, the rest of the crew having come to greet their returning captain. 'That's not a bad idea' thought Sara with a smile "Hey babe, I've got something to show you." She told the former director. Ava was intrigued and allowed herself to be lead to the captain's quarters.

As soon as the door had closed Sara requested privacy from Gideon and the Legends. "How was your break?" Sharpe asked once the two had settled on Sara's bed. "Uh. It was... Eventful." The shorter woman replied. "And that's kinda related what I wanted to show you." Ava was getting a little concerned "Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Or did something happen with your family?" She took the captain's hands in hers and leaned in close. "No, nothing like that." Sara shook her head, "But the trip did, ah, change things with me." "What do you mea- oh my God!" Sara cut her girlfriend off by unveiling the new addition to her body. "Yeah this is a thing now."

Sharpe was too surprised to speak at first but when she was she, understandably, had questions. Her first was "How? That definitely wasn't there before." Sara sat next to her to explain. "I'm not exactly sure. One minute everything's normal, the next thing I know there's this pink smoke everywhere and when I woke up the next morning I had this." She gestured to the member for emphasis. "That's it? You breathed in smoke and you grew a dick?" Ava's surprise had been mixed with incredulity as she tried to take the change in.

The shorter blonde shrugged "Yeah pretty much. There hasn't been any news about it and when I spoke with Felicity all she could find was that apparently the cloud came from National City." As she spoke her mind drifted back to the other things she did with the hacker and her member began to grow hard. This didn't go unnoticed by the taller blonde who's eyes were drawn to it. "Um, Babe? Was speaking _all_ you did with Felicity?"

A guilty expression crossed Sara's reddening face which told Ava all she needed to know. "Really Sara?" She crossed her arms to illustrate her annoyance. Sara grimaced, "I know, I know. I'm sorry it was a moment of weakness and this thing has a mind of it's own." Ava's face didn't change. An idea came to Sara "How about I make it up to you?" She snaked her hands over the ex director's shoulders to gently massage them. "Oh God." Ava moaned at Sara's ministrations before trying to regain her composure. "Nuh-uh. No. That's not gonna work." She protested weakly. "Oh really?", Teased Sara with a devious grin and huddled close to her to nibble at her neck. That did it. Ava's resistance quickly faded and her pussy began to tingle. "Alright, alright. You win. I surrender." Sara smirked at her victory and pulled back. "On one condition.", Ava added, "If you can screw me like you did her and if I'm satisfied enough I might forgive you."

"Deal." Agreed Sara. The captain's hands migrated from Ava's shoulders to the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it up. Seconds later her bra joined her shirt and not long after so did her pants and underwear. Sara confidently ran her fingers over the exposed (and slightly wet) pussy, tracing around the folds. A finger slipped into the entrance to curl and flex against the sensitive area. Another finger joined the first and copied the other. Sara partially withdrew her fingers which started to stretch and scissor Ava's opening, loosening it up. The fingers opened and closed again and again and each time pressed against the inner walls. They were then accompanied by a third finger and Sara went back to sliding them in and out. Although she was trying not to show it, the pleasure was affecting Ava. Her pleasure grew when the captain exchanged her fingers for her tongue.

Lance buried her face between Ava's legs. The clone moaned loudly as her girlfriend lapped at her pussy. Sara's tongue dragged over Ava's lower lips and dipped inside the wet hole. Slowly but surely the wet muscle wormed its way in, swirling over the inner walls as it did so. The moans grew louder as Sara's tongue went further in. A high pitched moan told Lance she'd found Ava's sweet spot and she forcefully pressed her tongue to it. The tongue licked and wriggled inside Ava. The shorter blond grasped the taller's hips to pull them closer to her. Sara writhed her tongue within the dripping hole, slurping up the leaking pre-cum. With each luck at her core Sharpe could feel her pleasure growing rapidly. Husky groans emerged from her lips as Sara continued to eat her out and the warmth inside her core grew and grew. Sara gave a muffled cry of surprise when she felt legs wrap around her head, dragging her mouth even closer to Ava's pussy. The clone began to pant as her release approached. "I'm close, keep going." She instructed and Sara was happy to do so, continuing to lick and writhe. Ava's climax was accompanied by a throaty cry. Sara pulled back and let the juices squirt out.

"What now?" Sara asked after licking the cum off her lips. "Lie back and let me see if that thing is just for show." Ava was eager to see how it compared with a strap on and her entrance tingled in anticipation.

The captain threw herself onto her back, her boner standing tall in readiness. Ava licked her hand before coiling the wet fingers around the hardness. Her hand ran from base to tip and back again, lubricating the shaft with a layer of spit. After a few firm strokes Ava deemed it ready and raised herself up and over Sara's shaft. Clenching her jaw, the ex director steadily made her way down. Ava gasped as the length slid into her. Undeterred, she continued to lower herself. Sara emitted a small whimper as her girlfriend's slit swallowed her shaft. Ava was tighter than Felicity and her tensing around her girl cock was a euphoric sensation.

The blonds gave plaintive moans as their bodies met, Ava had reached the bottom of Sara's member. "You okay?" Sara felt a note of concern as she saw Ava's face screw up. The clone answered through gritted teeth, "Yeah. It's just bigger than what I'm used to. Give me a minute." To distract her, the shorter blond wrapped her hands onto Ava's bust. The former assassin gave the mounds a firm squeeze and then gave the nubs a pinch. Having her nipples twiddled took Sharpe's mind off the discomfort of the boner filling her up. Soon the pleasure outweighed the pain and Ava was ready to move. Steadily raising her waist she then eased back down. With a grunt she did it again, going higher this time. Little by little she adjusted to the feeling and unsheathed more of the hardness each time. For support the taller woman grasped Sara's breasts and gripped them tightly. Sara moaned at the stimulation of her tits and her cock and gave a buck of her hips.

Ava was loosening up, the member sliding in and out with less resistance. With each lift the pleasure grew and Ava told Sara to start moving. Eager to please, the heroine thrust upwards. "Ah! Yes! Do it again!" Sharpe ordered. Sara did so, thrusting with more power to drive her girl-cock in deep. The lovers started to increase their pace and before long had found a rhythm. "Oh God yes!" Ava cried as she rode the hardness. Lance gave a sultry moan as her girlfriend bounced on her dick and thrust upwards to meet her hips. The sensation of flesh on flesh filled the blonds' minds as they bucked and rode. Every time Sara thrust up Ava ground her hips down, sending waves of pleasure through the pair. The two sped up even more, Ava rapidly rising and falling to plunge Sara's dick into her dripping wet pussy.

With every thrust she gave Sara could feel the pressure building inside her. To maximize their pleasure the heroine grabbed onto her lover's waist to forcefully pull her into her throbbing cock. "Avaa!!" She moaned. "I'm gonna cum!" Upon hearing this the taller woman stopped her bouncing, "Ah ah. Not yet you're not." She said as she lifted off the hardness.

"I gotta taste it." Ava ran her tongue over the cock, tasting the mixture of Sara's and her own juices. The captain moaned again as the wet muscle slurped over her shaft. Ava set about cleaning the fluids from the dick with her tongue, lapping up every drop. Once she was done Sharpe parted her lips and then closed them over her girlfriend's lower head. She gently sucked on the very tip of the penis and removed her mouth with a soft pop before putting them back. The taller woman's lips journeyed up and down the boner, gradually lowering each time. It was taking all of White Canary's will not to erupt there and then but she managed to hold the load in.

Eventually Ava had reached the base of the member. The captain's eyes rolled back in ecstasy when Ava's head started to bob. The clone took every inch of Sara like a pro, not gagging once. Precum and spit dripped from the shaft and pooled on the sheets and inside Sharpe's mouth. As Sharpe sped up her blowjob Sara's hands moved from fisting the covers to grab onto her lover's head, increasing its speed. The sudden forcefulness told Ava that her sucking was having the desired effect and that Sara was close to blowing her load. The clone carried on bobbing her head, angling and twisting it as she took the cock to the base. Ava deepthroated the captain's length and with each suck her tongue pressed to its underside. Ava curled and swirled her tongue around the rod filling her mouth and could feel it tensing at Sara's imminent release.

The heroine panted heavily as Ava sucked her off. It was a testament to her self control that she hadn't exploded sooner but all good things must come to an end. "Cumming!" She wailed. Ava thought she was prepared for the release. She was wrong. An eruption of spunk burst from the head of Sara's girl cock, flooding into Ava's waiting mouth. The sheer volume of cum caused the taller woman to puff out her cheeks and even then some ran down her chin.

With some effort Ava was able to swallow most of the hot juices, the rest dribbling onto her body. Exhausted the women sprawled out on the bed, their busts heaving as they caught their breath. Eventually Sara rolled over to her lover "Am I forgiven?" She grinned and Ava chuckled "I forgive you. Let's kiss and make up." The women pressed together for a sticky kiss. "Next time you want to sleep around, invite me." Said Ava when they parted. "Definitely." The captain promised and lay back down.

A few minutes later she remembered something of importance. "Shit!" She exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. "Hey, everything okay?" Ava rested a hand on Sara's leg to calm her. "Felicity told me that the effects of the smoke can be transmitted through sex." The heroine explained and told Ava about the hacker sprouting a penis after they'd fucked. The women were silent for a moment as that sank in. After a beat Ava spoke up, "You said you came inside Felicity right?" She questioned, which the shorter woman confirmed. "But with me you only came in my mouth so I think we're good." Sara relaxed at this and lay back down "Yeah. Yeah we're good."

Little did they know all it took was a single drop of sperm to pass on the transformation and Ava was already beginning to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 9.  
> Next Stop: Gotham (again)  
> I have something special planned for chapter 10 so keep reading.


	10. Double Dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling to deal with their new situation, Kate and Sophie pay Mary a visit in hopes of finding a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10.  
> Finally reached double digits on this.

A few days had passed since Kate and Sophie had slept together and the latter woke up sharing Kate's condition. Once she'd gotten over the surprise, Kate had blamed herself for not thinking. She had guessed that whatever caused her to grow a penis she'd gotten from Alice after she fucked her and hadn't even thought about the possibility she could pass it on to Sophie. Since then the vigilante and the Crow had avoided each other.

Both women took similar approaches to the same problem of their constant horniness. Kate, not wanting to sleep with anyone else and pass on the transformation, was repressing her urges. Unfortunately this was causing her a lot of sexual frustration which she took out on Gotham's criminal element as Batwoman. Sophie was likewise trying to ignore the frequent arousal and, like Kate, was focusing on work. Any task the Crows required her to do she did with aplomb, giving it all her attention, and even distanced herself from Julia, trying to remove any chance of either of them acting on their attraction for each other. Kate and Sophie had the same idea of putting extra work in so they'd be too tired to be horny. Their efforts didn't go unnoticed as many criminals had either been arrested or had gone into hiding.

Despite how hard they tried, neither of them could truly ignore their urges and often found themselves thinking back to their night of passion. Naturally this happened at inopportune times such as in the middle of a fight or during a meeting. Kate was lucky as her day job mostly involved her sitting behind a desk and for her night work her costume hid any bulges.

In her position as lieutenant Sophie wasn't so fortunate and was on her feet most of the time. To try and avoid any embarrassing bulges she'd taken to wearing boxers as well as loose fitting pants. Julia's presence provided additional difficulty. The Englishwoman seemed to have taken Sophie's sudden lack of interaction with her as a challenge and, thinking Moore was playing hard to get, the blonde took any chance to see her, flirted more openly and regularly brushed up against her.

The women also tried not to think about the other as that just led to them veering into intimate memories and getting erections which were difficult to get rid of. Kane had been meaning to speak to Kara as she was the one who told her about the smoke in the first place but had yet to find the time. Batwoman had unsuccessfully tried to track down Alice. At first she thought her sister might know something but the more she thought about what Alice had said rather than what she did (which still turned her on) she suspected that it was just chance that she'd been 'infected'.

One night Kate lay in bed, her cock standing tall and hard despite having just came. Although jerking off helped a little, it was only a temporary solution which barely made a difference. The brunette groaned and took her cock in her hand again. Thinking back to her time with Sophie seemed to help Kate as she stroked her hardness. The brunette's hand drifted up and down her member, sending tingles through her body. Her efforts began to pay off and she knew she would cum soon. After a few more strokes the heroine's release came, spunk bursting from the head of her member.

Cumming a second time eased the tension in Kate but she knew it was only a matter of time before she'd feel horny again. As she settled down Kate wondered if Sophie was struggling with the same urges.

When morning came the vigilante knew that a call to the Crow was overdue. She was expecting Moore to simply ignore her call but was pleased when she answered. "Hello Kate." She said in a clipped tone. "Hey Soph." The brunette replied, feeling a little guilty. "Listen, about the other night." She continued but Sophie interrupted her. "Kate stop. I'm not mad at you about that, it _was_ some of the best sex I've ever had. I mean the things you did with that cock..." She veered off but then got back on track. "Anyway I can't say I'm happy that I woke up with one too though or that you snuck out and didn't call me until now."

Kate grimaced as she acknowledged the other woman's point. "Yeah I'm sorry for avoiding you. But that's kinda why I called. I'm guessing you've been feeling horny all the time right? And jerking off doesn't really help?" Sophie didn't answer for a beat but confirmed she'd been having the same issues. "I've been thinking and maybe we should see someone about it." There was silence and the billionaire wondered if Sophie had hung up but then she spoke, making her opinion of that suggestion quite clear. "See someone? Like who? I doubt there's a doctor who'd understand what happened to us and besides if we did go they'd make a record of it and then everyone would know." "You're right." Kate acknowledged when she was able to get a word in. "I doubt anyone could explain this but I do know someone. They know what they're doing and are totally discreet."

More silence as Sophie mulled it over. "Alright I'm trusting you." She told Kate who promised to pick her up the next day.

On the brunette's motorcycle the women drove into the poorer area of Gotham and stopped outside a nondescript building. "You're sure about this?" Sophie couldn't help but be doubtful. Kate smirked "What happened to trusting me?" Sophie didn't say anything but got off the bike and waited for Kate to do the same.

Opening the door revealed what looked like a ramshackle hospital room. "This is your solution? Some back alley quack?" The dark skinned woman questioned.

"Hey! I may not be fully qualified but I'm not a quack." An Asian woman in a doctor's coat had appeared. "Mary?" Sophie couldn't keep the surprise from her voice. "What're you doing here?" Still indignant, Mary told her about what she did for the poor of Gotham. The black haired woman broke off when she saw Kate and wrapped her in a tight hug. As much as she was enjoying having Mary pressed against her, Kate broke off before her body showed how much she enjoyed it.

"Wait a minute did you two come here together?" Mary asked then her hands went to her face as another thought came to her "OMG! Are you like _together_ together?" She practically squealed. "We need your help with something." Kate dodged the question. Mary's excited expression faded and was replaced by a more serious one. "Is it about work? As the, uh, _club_ scene has been quiet lately." She told her stepsister. "Mary, Sophie knows I'm Batwoman but that's not why we're here." The brunette said. "We're here for more _personal_ reasons." She continued. Mary raised an eyebrow but said nothing and gestured for them to sit, having deduced she meant something medical.

"So what's up?" Mary asked, having pulled out a clipboard and pen. Kane exchanged a look with Moore who nodded. Letting out a breath, Kate began. "Do you remember that pink smoke a while ago?" When Mary confirmed she did Kate carried on, explaining about what happened with Alice and, later on, with Sophie. The other women listened intently as Kate relayed about her sexcapades, surprised and aroused at the same time.

"And you both grew dicks? Just like that?" Hamilton questioned after Kate had finished. "Just like that." The tattooed woman confirmed. Mary was baffled, "I honestly don't know what to do about it, I'm sorry." She told the pair. "But.", She continued before either could say anything, "I can make sure everything's okay with them."

"Drop your pants." She instructed Kate and Sophie. The two gave each other another look but did as they were told. To her credit, Mary managed to keep the surprise off her face once the rods were exposed but still fought not to lick her lips. She didn't say anything throughout her inspection and looked them over as professionally as she could. "Apart from the obvious everything seems normal." She told the women who then gasped when the doctor's gloved hands grasped their members. "Um, Mary what're you doing?" Kate wondered, trying not to show how good it felt. Completely straight faced Mary said "I need to test if they function normally too." Her hands firmly squeezed the rapidly growing shafts.

"One more test left." She told the women. Kate and Sophie's feeling of relief that the awkward situation would be over soon was quickly dashed with what Mary said next. "The taste test." Sinking to her knees, the black haired woman tightened her grip and opened her mouth. Her tongue eagerly slurped over Kate and Sophie's cocks, alternating between chocolate and vanilla. "Ahh. Mary, what're you doing?" Kate managed to get out in spite of the overwhelming pleasure. Her stepsister removed her tongue and gave the women a sultry look. "C'mon Kate I've always been curious about you and I know you feel the same. And Sophie I saw the way you looked at me when you were my bodyguard, you wanted to do more than just _guard_ my body." "She's got a point." Moore conceded.

Mary grinned then resumed licking with gusto. Her tongue swirled over Kate's before tracing a path down Sophie's. The doctor slurped over every inch of the two members in her hands. At the same time she also stroked the members, steadily jerking them with impressive synchronicity. The other women moaned as the wet organ lapped at their cocks. Her tongue flicked over one head and jumped to the other seconds later and vice versa.

"Move closer." Hamilton ordered. Kate and Sophie complied. Seconds later, overcome with arousal, they engaged in a passionate kiss. The lovers moaned into the kiss as Mary continued to service their members. As they were so close to her, a dick rubbing each cheek, Mary repositioned the rods so she could lick them at the same time. The Asian woman's tongue curled around the heads, letting any precum run down it. She greedily slurped at the bulbous heads which soon had a slippery coating of mixed spit and precum.

Kate wanted more and pulled Sophie even closer to her so she could grope at her shapely form. By doing so the two cocks jabbed at Mary's face which gave her an idea. Opening wide, they slid past her lips and into her mouth. Mary mouthed at the ends and pursed her lips around them, sucking gently. Closing her mouth firmly over the two rods, she began to suck on them with more effort. The kissing women's moans grew louder as the doctor sucked them off, the warm wet mouth was very skilled.

Bracing herself, Mary gradually pushed her head forward, taking as much of the cocks as she could. She stayed there for a minute, adjusting to the two rock hard shafts stretching her cheeks. When they felt the wetness and friction from Mary's actions Kate and Sophie broke away to see what the doctor was doing. As Mary sucked on them their shafts rubbed together sending pleasure through their bodies. The Asian woman mouthed at the boners, bobbing her head slightly. The receiving women bucked and shook, grinding their members even more.

Eventually, with a loud slurping sound, Mary removed her mouth, panting for breath. "Wow. I haven't done that since college. I kinda missed it." She commented before, far from done, setting her mouth to work again. Turning to Kate first, her mouth engulfed her member. With practiced ease she swallowed it to the base in a single movement, impressing the vigilante. Without gagging so much as once, Mary got faster. In very little time her head became a blur of black. To show she hadn't forgotten her, Mary put more effort into Sophie's handjob. Fingers curled tightly around the chocolate cock, her hand massaged and rubbed.

"Mary!" The brunette felt close to her release, her stepsister was giving her the best blowjob she'd ever had (admittedly it was only her second). Hamilton could also tell Kane was close but wanted to save it for later so took her mouth off. "Sorry Kate. It's Sophie's turn." Trading light for dark, Mary once again took the whole member all at once. Like with Kate, Mary rapidly bobbed her head back and forth. She continued to suck and swallow the hardness hungrily and with ease. Mary sucked in her cheeks, adding extra friction to the chocolate rod. It didn't take long for her to regain her previous speed as she swallowed the member again and again. Sophie was in ecstasy, it was a euphoric experience being on the receiving end of a blowjob and she wanted more. The Crow buried her fingers in the doctor's hair and roughly pushed and pulled her head to and fro.

The Asian woman didn't miss a beat at Sophie's sudden forcefulness and continued sucking away. Before long the warm mouth had Moore ready to blow. "I'm gonna cum." She wailed. After she announced this fact the lips were suddenly taken away.

After licking the precum smeared on her face, Mary stared hungrily at her patients both of whom were rock hard and incredibly horny. "You two want more?" She teased. Like wild animals the pair lunged at the doctor, practically ripping her clothes off and doing the same to themselves. Kate and Sophie were unable to repress their urges anymore and once again crushed their naked bodies together. Mary watched eagerly as they kissed, their breasts squashed together and their shafts crisscrossing.

Fingers delved and flexed inside Mary's wet slit as she enjoyed the show. The digits would do for a warm-up but she couldn't wait for the full experience. Out of the corner of her eye Kate saw what her stepsister was up to and rolled off Sophie. Before the lieutenant could complain she saw Mary as well and understood why. The lovers crawled over to the doctor. Each woman latched her mouth onto one of Mary's boobs, sucking on the tits and massaging the soft flesh. As Mary's mounds were practically devoured she wanted to pleasure the others so took hold of their shafts. Stroking the members, Mary also traced her thumbs over the engorged heads, slicking them up with fluids.

Kate and Sophie certainly knew what they were doing and sucked on Mary's tits like pros. The hands on their shafts encouraged the two to keep working at the mounds. The three women were in a world of pleasure and uncontrollable lust.

"Oh God!" Mary moaned as fingers were pushed past her lower lips and into her wet entrance. Her stepsister had plunged two inside her, crooking and scissoring them. Following her lover's lead, Sophie reached out a hand so her fingers could accompany the brunette's. The women flexed their digits inside the pink hole which sent shudders of ecstasy through the Asian woman's entire body.

Locked together in euphoria the trio continued to play with each other, their only thoughts of the carnal variety. Eventually something other than a lusty moan came from Hamilton's mouth. "Okay guys I think it's time for injections." The doctor/patient scenario was really turning Mary on.

Separating, the three arranged themselves in preparation for penetration. Mary was quick to get on her hands and knees on a bed (doggy style was always her favourite). The heroine and the Crow had a brief argument over who was going where but eventually settled on Sophie getting Mary's mouth and Kate would get her pussy. The woman in question gasped when the brunette delved her tongue into her slit. Kate wasted no time writhing her tongue inside Mary and made sure there was plenty of drool for extra lube. Not wanting to be left out, the cocoa skinned woman, who was now knelt in front of the doctor, held out her dick invitingly and was rewarded by a wet tongue flickering over the tip.

Batwoman's tongue slurped at wormed within the wet hole, painting the inner walls with spit and tasting her stepsister's juices. Between her ministrations and Mary's own arousal it didn't take long for the pussy to become dripping wet. "Here it comes." Kate purred, one hand spreading the pink lips and the other around her cock, guiding it towards the opening.

Inching in, the shaft slid in relatively easily but it was still a tight fit. Mary gritted her teeth in a mix of pain and pleasure as her stepsister entered her. Her expression didn't go unnoticed by Sophie who offered a solution, "Here, suck on this, it'll make you feel better." She said, holding her member out. Mary readily accepted. The Asian woman opened wide and engulfed the cock. As she sucked her tongue curled around the length, savouring it's taste. Moaning, she then slid her mouth further along the chocolate cock, creeping closer to the base.

As Kate pushed her cock in she planted her hands on the doctor's hips to steady herself. She still couldn't believe how good it felt to actually fuck a pussy and wondered _why_ she suppressed herself in the first place. The vanilla hardness slid deeper into Mary. With a grunt, Kate bucked forward, shoving the last couple of inches in. When she did so, Mary gave a moan which made the length filling her mouth vibrate. Sophie moaned as well "Hey Kate, do that again." The paler woman was happy to and pulled her member back only to thrust it forward again.

That had the desired effect and the doctor gave another low grunt. "This is amazing. This is worth being constantly horny." Sophie moaned as Mary deepthroated her. The Asian woman had quickly gotten used to the rod down her throat and had begun to move her head and tongue. The brunette meanwhile had begun thrusting, getting smoother as she went. Each time the stepsisters' hips connected it sent waves of delight rushing through them. Kate's initial gentleness was quickly forgotten and her speed rapidly increased.

With ever thrust the Asian woman's body shook which pushed Sophie's member further in her mouth. Sophie had also started bucking her hips, loving the sight and feel of her cock being sucked. As they spitroasted, the women steadily got into a rhythm, as one thrust forward the other would go back.

Mary ground her hips back onto the hardness inside her, determined to take all of it each time. The same went for the one in her mouth, she wanted Sophie's first time receiving blowjobs to be worth remembering. Both holes tensed around the dicks stuffed in them, providing a pleasurable pressure. Kate tightened her grip on Mary's waist as her thrusts slowed down but went in with more power. Displaying aggression usually reserved for when when was in costume the brunette pounded Mary with everything she had.

Sophie took a more gentle approach, still bucking but at a controlled pace. Mary had pursed her lips around the lieutenant's shaft, greedily sucking on it and pressing her tongue to the underside. Hamilton had also gotten in synch with the other two and moved her body, rocking forward and back with the corresponding thrusts.

Their time fighting crime had paid off for the women ploughing the doctor, their stamina allowing them to keep up their frenetic efforts without tiring. As they went on the trio knew they would be cumming before too long. Sophie showed impressive control for her first time using a penis. Her resistance was partly her not wanting to cum before the tattooed woman did. Mary didn't have such control and with two hot women pounding her at each end she was quickly building up to a big release.

Neither woman slowed for a second and the ball of pleasure growing in Mary was about to burst. A loud but muffled cry emerged from the doctor's mouth, her eyes rolled back and her mind when blank as she came. Hot juices burst from her hole, soaking Kate's member and splattering onto the bedsheets. In an impressive display of determination Mary stayed on all fours despite having the mother of all orgasms and still being fucked in her mouth and pussy.

"I'm so close." Sophie groaned. Part of Mary's lust fogged brain registered this and resumed sucking at her previous rate. "Let's do it together. Just hold on a little longer." Kate pleaded, her words punctuated by the sound of flesh on flesh, and Moore could only nod.

A white heat was consuming the pair as an eruption got closer and closer. Throaty grunts filled the room and then they blew. Accompanied by cries of ecstasy the build-up of cum finally burst. Thick jets of molten seed splurted from the twitching cocks, flooding Mary's holes.

Finally spent, Kate and Sophie pulled their still dripping shafts out and sank down, joined by a cock-drunk Mary.

Later when they'd recovered the vigilante remembered something important. "Mary. Wake up." She shook the stirring Asian woman's shoulder. "What?" Was all she could say from sperm covered lips.

Her stepsister told her about how the transformation could be passed on. "Awesome." Said Mary, much to the brunette's surprise. "You're not mad?" She asked and the doctor shook her head, "No way. I can be like you two." Kate was impressed with how well she was taking it.

"Now" Mary addressed the pair, "To help your condition I'm gonna prescribe you both regular sessions of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 10  
> Next stop: Blue Valley  
> What did you think of this story's first threesome?


	11. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having now reached Earth-2 the smoke continues to spread as a young heroine is about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11  
> It's Stargirl everyone, hope you enjoy. btw this has spoilers for the finale.  
> Perhaps not the best title but ah well.

Blue Valley Nebraska, a sleepy town which had recently been ground zero in a war between heroes and villains. A group called the Injustice Society had used the town as their staging area for a plan to control the heart of the U.S.A. Their plans had been stopped by a team of heroes; the newly reformed Justice Society of America.

The leader of the JSA, Courtney Whitmore A.K.A Stargirl was currently enjoying some peace and quiet. Things were looking up for the most part; school was almost over, her friends and family were safe and the ISA was shattered, the members either dead or in the wind. The JSA had decided that was a problem for another day and just wanted to make the most of things being back to normal. Despite this several times she'd had the distinct feeling she was being watched from the shadows.

Walking home from school, Courtney could've sworn she felt eyes on her but when she looked there was nothing. Feeling unnerved by this, she hurried home intending to scout the town for anything suspicious.

"Hey guys, I'm going out for a while." Courtney announced as she ran up the stairs. A quick suit up later and Stargirl flew out the window astride her Cosmic Staff. The young heroine crisscrossed Blue Valley but didn't see anything unusual. She even searched the woods outside of town but found nothing.

Stargirl had been so focused on her search she hadn't noticed the sky clouding over. Thunder rumbled and then the heavens opened with pouring rain. Her costume may have been durable but it wasn't waterproof and in seconds she was soaked to the bone.

A flash suddenly appeared in the sky which at first she mistook for lightning. Instead of disappearing the light stayed, forming a rippling blue ring. "What is that?" The blonde muttered to herself, flying closer. Courtney had no idea what she was looking at. As she stared, wisps of pink smoke trickled out the ring. There was a wooshing sound and a thick cloud of the smoke burst out, overwhelming her. Blinded by pink, Whitmore coughed and spluttered and tried to clear the smoke away. The rain had made the staff slippery and, as Courtney waved her arms about, she slid off.

"Shit!" She cried as she plummeted from the sky. The staff dove down after her but wasn't fast enough to catch her before she'd crashed through several branches. Fortunately it managed to slow her fall and touched down gently. A battered and bruised Stargirl pushed herself up with a groan. "Shit." She said again after getting her phone out which was badly cracked. "Please work." She prayed and fortunately it did. "Pat, I need your help." She said once her stepfather had picked up and told him about what had happened.

Later on the heroine heard her name being called. Shortly after Pat appeared and, after checking her over, carried her to the car.

Once they got home he deposited her on her bed with a towel. "Dry yourself off Court and get some rest." He instructed before leaving the room. Once she was dry the blonde crawled into bed.

A few hours later she was woken up by pangs running through her body. The pain focused on her waist and then changed into a throbbing sensation on her clit. Courtney eased her shorts down to see what was going on. She couldn't believe what she saw, her clit was growing rapidly and before long had transformed into a dick. "What the hell?" She said to herself, unable to look away. "This has gotta be some kind of trick." She tried to think of an explanation but got nothing. "Maybe it's some sort of hallucination?" She tried to convince herself. Reaching out to touch it revealed it was definitely real. The blonde was too exhausted and sore to stay awake and resolved to deal with it in the morning.

Courtney woke up to an aching feeling, her new member stood erect and throbbing. She groaned and buried her face in her hands, she didn't know how to handle this. Her door opened and the heroine threw the covers back over herself. Her stepdad entered, sat on the bed next to her and spoke softly "Hey Court, Barbara and I think it's best if you don't go to school or on patrol until you're better." She was about to protest but then remembered her 'condition', she didn't want to risk anyone finding out about it so agreed. "I've asked your friends to bring you the homework and they said they'll take it in turns to do extra patrols." Pat told her.

The next few days were pretty much the same, Whitmore spent it either asleep, doing her homework or trying to keep herself from getting a boner. Her teammates stopped by most days, usually just to drop off the latest lot of homework but sometimes for a chat. Rick had been a lot happier since the final battle with the ISA, letting Grundy go had lifted the weight off his shoulders but the girls were struggling with their own burdens. Beth was heartbroken by the loss of the her AI friend Chuck and Yolanda was still dealing with Henry's death as well as her own killing of Brainwave.

Late one afternoon the blonde was trying to sleep but her aching member was stopping her. Unable to cope with it any more, she resorted to a solution she'd been hoping to avoid. "Can't believe I'm doing this." She murmured as she freed her member which sprang out as if eager to get started. She also couldn't believe that the first cock she touched was her own. Cautiously the teen took the hardness into her hand and, surprised how good it felt, started to stroke it. Although she'd played with herself before this was completely different but felt just as good. Her hand gradually sped up and the blonde couldn't resist moaning out.

"Courtney! Yolanda's here to see you." Her mom called up. "Dammit." Courtney complained, this was just typical. The girls hugged after the Latina entered. The teens exchanged small talk for a while. Yolanda suddenly remembered something, "Cameron was asking about you. I think he's planning to ask you out. You gonna say yes?" She told the blonde. Courtney grimaced, "Maybe. It'd be kinda awkward, considering what happened to his dad." She said. "What about you? You gonna get back out there, see if there's a guy for you?" She asked her friend, eager to change the subject. "I don't know.", Yolanda sighed, "I think I'm done with guys for a while."

Throughout their conversation Courtney's member was still rock hard. Montez noticed her friend's red and flushed face, "You okay?" She asked. Whitmore didn't say anything but blushed deeper. The Latina then saw the bulge under the sheets. It was Yolanda's turn to blush. "I've come at a bad time haven't I?" She got up to go but as she did her hand accidentally strayed over the tent.

"Um, that doesn't feel like a toy." Wildcat blurted out. A crimson faced Stargirl gulped, "That's because it's not." The boxer's eyebrows raised, "You've got a dick? How'd you hide it in those shorts?" She couldn't help but wonder. "Well it's sorta new." The blonde sat up to tell the story which made the sheets slide off, revealing the bulge in her pants. Montez listened but couldn't help but be distracted by the boner.

"Pink smoke from a ring in the sky made you grow a cock? Sounds like something from a bad sci-fi porno." The Latina said after the blonde had finished. Courtney snorted in amusement. "Yeah maybe it was aliens." They both laughed at the absurdity.

As they spoke the aphrodisiac effect of the smoke combined with teenage hormones had the girls inching closer to each other, their breaths intermingling. Neither said anything before they closed the gap between them, lips pressing together in a passionate kiss. The kiss lit a fire inside them and a burning passion consumed them. Hands made their way over each other's bodies and tongues grappled. They broke off, neither had ever considered being with a girl before but were now. "You want to do this?" The blonde asked. Yolanda answered by kissing her again and pushing her to the bed.

"Wait! My mom's here!" Courtney exclaimed. "We'll just have to be quiet then." The Latina smirked, pulling Courtney's clothes off. Courtney's top was thrown aside, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. The exposed breasts were soon covered by a pair of strong hands, groping and kneeding. A hand was quickly swapped for a month which suckled the perky mounds.

Montez's free hand went downward to cup the clothed hardness. Stargirl whimpered when her shorts were yanked down and the newly exposed length was grabbed. The boxer's hand slowly jerked the hardness, much to Courtney's delight. "So good!" She whispered. Yolanda removed her mouth to grin and then, with a wink, relocated it. "Oh my god!" Stargirl moaned when a wet tongue flicked across her shaft. A hormonally charged Yolanda slurped at the meat. When she was still with Henry she'd watched porn to prepare for if they ever had sex so she knew what to do. Wildcat lapped at the blonde's cock which was already leaking pre. The Latina's tongue began to move, sliding from top to base and back, all the while she maintained eye contact.

Yolanda roughly dragged her tongue over the meat, drool running from her mouth and dripping onto the shaft. The licks got smoother the wetter Courtney's cock got and it didn't take long for the whole thing to be slick with drool and precum. Whitmore had also watched her share of porn and she had an idea. "Hey Yolanda? Could you put it in your mouth?" She asked carefully. Rather than reply Wildcat simply parted her lips and pressed them against the shaft, dragging them to the crown. As she sucked on the head she encircled it with her tongue. A muffled moan from the gymnast indicated she was enjoying it. Montez continued to mouth the tip but gradually moved along the length. It took every ounce of Whitmore's self control to not blow her load right away. Having a dick seemed to have its upsides. One of those was experiencing how amazing a blowjob felt and Courtney was in a world of ecstasy as the Latina's head started to bob. At the same time a hand grasped what didn't fit in her mouth and jerked the shaft.

"I want more." Stargirl's confidence was growing. Yolanda stopped her sucking for a moment to ease her mouth down. More than half of Courtney's member was inside her mouth and her throat was stretching to accommodate it. Soon her head was moving again and she'd found a rhythm. Even though having a mouth around her dick was an incredible sensation, the blonde craved even more which she told the Latina.

Gagging, the boxer pushed herself and managed to swallow the whole cock. With surprising roughness Courtney used Wildcat's braids as handles to pull her head back and forth. Horniness overtook the blonde and she thrust her hips forward, burying every inch down Yolanda's throat. The boxer fought for breath as her friend fucked her mouth but, to her own surprise, found she enjoyed the roughness. "Oh god gonna cum!" Stargirl moaned. The pleasure had been too much for her and, not long after she'd said it, she came, her spunk gushing down the Latina's throat. Then the member was pulled out and a second jet of spunk hit Montez in the face.

Although not happy about her impromptu facial, Yolanda let it slide and wiped the cum off her face. Out of curiosity she licked a finger to taste the cum and, finding she liked it, lapped up what she could. "You look like the cat who got the cream." Giggled the blonde girl. Yolanda simply rolled her eyes.

"You want me to return the favour?" Courtney asked but Yolanda declined. She got up to leave but noticed her friend was still hard. The boxer felt a tingle in her pussy as she started at the spit shined shaft. "Hey Court? Are you still a virgin?" She queried. The petite blonde nodded. "Me too." Admitted Montez and then, with some hesitancy, said "You're my best friend and I'd be okay losing it to you. If you're good with that."

For an agonizing minute Montez thought she might've offended Whitmore when she didn't say anything. "Okay I trust you too." Yolanda was visibly relieved and began slowly undressing. Still self-conscious after the nude incident, Yolanda covered herself. "It's alright Yolanda, you don't need to be shy." Courtney coaxed. The Latina gave a small smile and gradually unfolded her arms, showing off her athletic figure.

Wildcat climbed onto the bed, gave the gymnast another kiss as if for courage and then positioned herself above the hardness. "Here goes." She murmured. Steadily, the Latina lowered herself. The sensation of the cock parting her lips was like no other and shudders ran through both girls. Courtney held her friend's waist to guide her down. The slick rod made its way in deeper, the walls stretching around it. Yolanda clenched her jaw as Whitmore slid into her.

Stopping to adjust, the teen spat on her fingers and rubbed the shaft for extra lube. As she got used to the fullness, Montez eased down. She quickly rose back up as she felt too tense. She dropped again, going further this time. The pain was turning into pleasure and the resistance was fading. "It's starting to feel good." Montez said and started to move.

Once she felt comfortable Wildcat told Stargirl she could move too. The blonde gently pushed her hips up. It took a while but eventually the teens were able to match the other. Courtney thrust up as Yolanda sank down. With one big push, the boxer took the whole dick in her pussy, barely suppressing a cry as she did so. Yolanda quickly proved she was okay by rising and falling on the member.

Soon any resistance had gone, now there was only pleasure with Courtney loving the feeling of the tight pussy around her cock and Yolanda loving the feeling of the hard cock filling her pussy. Muffled moans came from the teens as they fucked. The sound of slapping flesh couldn't be suppressed and grew louder as they got faster. The Latina's shyness was long gone and she rode the member like a cowgirl. Stargirl bucked her hips as hard as she could.

Both girls were holding out remarkably well but all good things must come to an end. The euphoria engulfing the teens was swiftly growing too much to resist.

Courtney could feel her shaft pulsing and figured she was about to cum. Despite this she carried on pounding the boxer's hole. With each thrust she could tell her release was getting closer.

Yolanda felt as though a sun had formed inside her, she'd never felt such pleasure. The heat grew and grew in her core and her pussy tingled.

Stargirl was the first to cum. Forgetting to warn her friend, she simply groaned as she erupted. Ropes of molten cum erupted from her girl-cock straight up the well fucked hole. The hot load inside her felt good and Wildcat clenched her pussy to milk every drop. The additional lube made for a smoother ride and she continued to bounce on the meat. Soon though she couldn't hold back any longer and, with a moan of "Ahh! Courtney!", she burst. Yolanda's release trickled down the shaft, the combined loads staining the mattress.

"Wow. That was incredible." Said Yolanda after she'd removed herself from the cock. "I know right?", Replied Courtney, "Now I know why guys are so obsessed with sex. I think I'm gonna like having this."

Teenage hormones took effect and Stargirl found herself hard and ready to go again in a few short minutes.

After getting permission for Yolanda to stay over, the girls carried on screwing late into the night. It definitely wasn't how either of them pictured their first times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 11  
> Next stop: Freeland.  
> I can't wait for season 2.


	12. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident when crime fighting leads to Jennifer making a discovery about Anissa but it might be just what the Pierce sisters need to strengthen their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12.  
> As you may have guessed this is an incest chapter.  
> Slight change to the canon, Grace didn't go into a coma and the wedding went through.

Above Freeland a mighty storm was raging. The sky was black as night, rain hammered down continuously and the clouds were alive with thunder and lightning.

The streets were alive with Thunder and Lightning too, in this case the Pierce sisters; Anissa and Jennifer. Crime didn't stop just because the weather was bad so, as much as they hated it, the girls had to go out to ensure the streets remained safe and with their father out of town they had to put in extra effort.

On the bright side however, they didn't have to do it on foot. Anissa roared through the streets on her quad bike and her sister rode behind her. Although she was capable of flying, Jen insisted it took too much energy and that it was easier to share with Anissa. This claim was highly dubious and Anissa suspected she did it to get a free ride.

Tonight was no exception as Jen showed up at her sister's house with her costume in a bag. Shonda opened the door for her and she sauntered in. Grace, was sat at the table but there was no sign of her sister.

"Hey Grace." Jennifer greeted, "Is Anissa ready yet?" She looked around as she asked, hoping she'd just overlooked her sister's presence. Grace didn't answer straight away and instead gave a muffled grunt. "Hey, you alright?" Jen turned to face the Asian woman. "I'm fine." Grace half-heartedly told her, "Anissa said she, ah!" Grace broke off but spoke again before the teen noticed. "She said she had to do something first." "Pfft. Typical." Jennifer scoffed, "She gives me this whole speech about picking up the slack when Dad's away and taking more responsibility but she can't even be bothered to show up on damn time."

If Grace was listening she gave no indication but another grunt. Pierce frowned "You sure you're okay girl?" Grace looked tense and seemed to be sweating. "Really I'm fine." She reassured. "I'm just... tired is all." Jennifer wasn't entirely convinced but figured it wasn't worth pressing the issue. "If you say so." She shrugged, "Maybe get Anissa to have a look at you." She sniggered at a lewd thought, "Maybe you can play doctor." She teased. "Anyway I'm gonna get changed. If you see Anissa tell her to hurry up."

Once the teen had gone, Grace sighed. "That was close." She said. "Oh come on." Another voice chipped in. Anissa had been there the whole time, hidden under the table. "You agreed to this and I could tell you were excited." The dark skinned woman told her wife. Anissa's tongue flickered out to clear away drops of white fluid from around her mouth. "I guess..." The shapeshifter conceded. "Knew it." Anissa said with a smug look before ducking back under. "How about I finish what I started?"

Shortly before Jennifer was due to arrive the couple were engaged in a makeout session with some heavy petting on the side. Recently the pair had become a lot more sexually adventurous. Growing a dick would do that to you. Grace hadn't been too bothered and had actually been curious to test hers. Said test had resulted in Anissa sprouting one too and, whilst she'd been freaked out at first, she too had accepted it. Before long she'd more than accepted it and started using it. Their new appendages had considerably spiced up their sex life and the couple had begun experimenting, any reservations they'd previously had were all but forgotten.

"Jennifer's gonna be here any minute." Grace weakly protested to Anissa between kisses. The meta had sat herself on Grace's lap and her hands had ventured down to between her legs. "Relax she's never on time and don't pretend it doesn't excite you, the fact that my little sister could just walk in on us." Grace couldn't argue with that but felt a tent in Anissa's pants, "Seems I'm not the only one who's excited by it." The Asian woman commented.

Anissa had stopped the kiss at that, tensing up. Her denials were waved away by her wife. "It's okay if it does. I don't mind. You said you wanted to get adventurous and it doesn't get much more adventurous than that." Pierce looked Choi in the eye, still uncertain "You're really okay with it? Me and Jen, if she wants to?" "Yes." Grace said. "As long as you tell me about it if it happens. We _did_ decide to try having an open marriage." She then added. Anissa then relaxed and went back to stroking Grace's clothed member. "Seeing as we've still got time why don't I take care of this?"

The pants were unbuttoned and the meta sank to her knees, freeing Grace's shaft from the confines of her underwear as she went. Anissa wasted no time taking the cock into her mouth and bobbing her head. The regular practice and her familiarity with her wife's cock was paying off and the shapeshifter was moaning in pleasure.

It didn't take long for Anissa to bring Grace close to her climax but the blowjob was interrupted by Shonda's announcement that Jennifer was outside the door. Anissa removed her mouth with a popping sound to speak, "Let her in."

Despite the member filling her mouth Anissa grinned as she listened in to Grace and Jennifer's conversation. Her head went back and forth over the hardness and her tongue spiralled around it. Her wife's skill at sucking cock meant that every time was an immensely pleasurable experience for Grace and Anissa knew exactly how to make her feel good. Grace had to admit that there was a certain thrill to them doing it with Jennifer right there which made her even harder, a fact Anissa took full advantage of. The darker woman bobbed and slurped over Grace's member with a passion that was pushing the Asian woman closer and closer to her release.

Relief went through Grace when the younger Pierce sister left the room as, whilst the _idea_ of getting caught was exciting, she wasn't sure she actually wanted to be. "Ah!" She panted as Anissa's warm, wet mouth slid further down her length. Choi's climax was rapidly building and her length twitched and pulsed as the pressure grew. It quickly grew too much, "Anissa!" She grunted as she came. Anissa had been expecting this and was anticipating the hot load.

Any cum that wasn't swallowed was painted around her mouth and a sticky faced Anissa stood back up to plant an equally sticky kiss on Grace. Cum smeared between them as they locked lips and the salty taste ran over their tongues.

"Finally!" Jennifer's voice broke into their kiss. The teen stood at the top of the stairs in her Lightning costume and looked distinctly annoyed, "Where've you been?" She demanded of her sister. "I had stuff I needed to do and because you're always late I thought I had time." Anissa replied hotly and got a dismissive "Whatever." in response.

As soon as Thunder was suited up the sisters were finally ready to go. "Forgetting something?" Anissa asked after her little sister got on the bike. Jennifer signed "We don't go anywhere 'til I've got my helmet on." She recited and shoved it on, "Happy? Now can we go?" Anissa revved the engine in answer and they drove off into the pouring rain.

Soon the girls were drenched to the bone. "Who's idea was it to go out on patrol tonight anyway?" Jennifer whined. "Yours." Anissa answered simply. Jennifer had no response to that so changed the subject, "Is there _anything_ going on? I'm sooo bored!" She complained. The older sister was also bored but was better at hiding it. "You knew it wouldn't be exciting every day." She pointed out. "But if you're _sooo bored_ , go home to Mom." She said, copying Jennifer's tone.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go-" Whatever insult Jennifer was about to use was cut off by the police scanner on bike buzzing to life, announcing a nearby armed robbery. "Looks like you've got the excitement you wanted. Hold on."

The heroines burst into the store to confront a group of masked men. "Shit! It's Thunder and Lightning!" One of them exclaimed. Anissa took in an echoing breath just in time as the men opened fire. Bullets bounced off her like they were made of cotton. Thunder took another breath and clapped her hands together, creating a shockwave that sent the goons sprawling.

That was just the opening Lightning needed. Electricity arching from her hands, forming into a noose and binding the men. Unfortunately Jennifer hadn't noticed that one of the men was raising his gun. The younger heroine laughed as she lifted the group off the ground, unaware of the danger.

The electricity suddenly vanished, dropping the crooks to the floor. The man had fired, the bullet scoring a line. "Ahh!" A pained cry came from the teen and she clutched her side, blood leaking between her fingers. "Jen!" Anissa was too panicked to remember to use her sister's codename. Darting over she placed her hand over Jennifer's and wrapped her free hand over her shoulder. "It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here." She fought to keep her voice steady. Out the corner of her eye she saw the men getting to their feet. Scared and angry, Thunder stomped hard enough to crack the floor and knock the thieves back down.

The sisters raced back to Anissa's at top speed and as soon as the got there practically threw the door open. "Anissa relax it's not that bad, it just stings a lot." Jennifer tried to reassure her big sister. "I'll be the judge of that, now sit down and take your top off." Anissa ordered whilst simultaneously looking for her medical kit. "Aren't you gonna buy me dinner first?" Anissa wasn't amused, "Not funny, Jen." Jennifer sighed and did as she was told.

Examination of the wound revealed that the younger Pierce girl had gotten lucky. The bullet had only grazed her, leaving a thin graze which had already stopped bleeding. To be sure Anissa had swabbed and bandaged it. During the examination she'd been given an excellent view of her sister's bust and tried to keep her eyes on the injury. It proved difficult to concentrate at the best of times when they were out together in costume as Jennifer's form fitting pants and low cut top didn't leave much to the imagination. Now there was only a bra covering the mounds she found herself getting hard.

Jennifer had always been a little jealous about her sister's body, especially her ass which was famous amongst Thunder's fans. Until recently a touch of envy was all it was but it had begun to turn into admiration and something of an obsession. The teen had done her best not to think too much about these feelings, Anissa _was_ her sister after all, but it was proving a challenge, especially with them spending more and more time with each other.

"You need to be more careful because if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Anissa told her sister. "I know but I'm fine honestly." Jennifer spread her arms to prove it. Anissa couldn't help but stare and her gaze didn't go unnoticed by Jen. "Are you looking at my tits?" Flustered at being caught, Anissa looked away. "It's okay, I've stared at your ass before." She confessed and then smirked, "Hard not to when you've got a rack like this." She boasted, cupping her mounds.

Anissa laughed and pulled her sister to her "You really are fine aren't you?" "Thanks to you." Jen replied. "Let me thank you." She said and, before she could overthink it, she leaned over and kissed her sister on the lips. Anissa quickly overcame her surprise and kissed back.

The Pierce girls locked lips with a passion, any lingering doubts gone. Whilst they kissed Anissa deftly unhooked her sister's bra and clamped her hands on the exposed skin. Jennifer likewise groped her sister. As her hands reached for her ass they encountered something hard between her legs. "What's this?" She wondered. Anissa answered by removing her lower wear.

"The hell?!" Jen cried upon seeing her sister's cock. "Long story." Anissa said. Jen was transfixed by the chocolate rod but found her voice, "So you're like a futa now?" She asked. "Girl with a dick." She added for clarification. "I guess so." Replied the elder sister with a shrug, "Do you still wanna do this?" Jen rolled her eyes, "Like you need to ask." She said, stripping off her remaining clothes.

The naked girls locked lips again. Jen's hand grasped the hard shaft and ran her fingers along it. Her hand stroked the hardness, running along from base to tip. Anissa's fingers had slid into the teen pussy to crook and rub the inner walls. Both sisters worked at the other but just hands wasn't enough.

Jennifer surprised her sister when she told her to lie down. "Always wanted to try this." She admitted, aligning her body over Anissa's. Thunder was quick to get the sixty nine started and stuck her tongue into Jen's slit. The tongue hungrily plunged and delved. "Damn you're good!" Jennifer moaned. In response Anissa darted the wet muscle back and forth, teasing at her opening. Anissa's tongue was a blur as it flickered in and out of her sister's pussy. Years of practice were paying off and she'd found the teen's sensitive spots. She ate her out with everything she'd got, her tongue thrashing and wriggling furiously.

As good as she felt, Jen knew she should give the same treatment. Her tongue stuck out to lick the member in front of her. Finding she liked the taste, she did it again, longer this time. To capture the taste she plunged her mouth down. Despite never doing anything like it before, she found herself swallowing the length with little difficulty. Suppressing her gag reflex, Lightning eased her mouth down further. She did gag once she had half the cock in her mouth. Her stubbornness refused to let her stop and, to both girls' surprise, she managed to swallow the whole thing.

"Damn Jen, you're good." Anissa said before resuming her pussy eating. Devouring was a more apt term for what she was doing, her lips were pressed to the wet opening, mouthing at it whilst her tongue drilled and slurped inside the slit. Anissa lapped up any juices, mixing them with spit to paint the inner walls. Her efforts had Jen dripping wet. The older sister was doing all she could to make her sister feel amazing and it was working.

Jen moaned in pleasure at the tongue in her opening. Vibrations shuddered the dark rod between her lips and made her sister tingle. Jennifer sucked on the cock for all she was worth and did it with great pleasure. Head bobbing, lips pursed and cheeks hollow you'd never believe it was her first blowjob. Jen found the fact that her first time was with her sister a strange turnon and she continued to engulf the shaft eagerly. As she did so she dragged her tongue around it. Thick strands of drool came from her mouth making the hardness slick.

With a wet pop, Jen freed her mouth to speak, "Bet I can make you cum first." Anissa readily accepted then went back to slurping away. The teen engulfed the thick cock again, now taking it with ease. Neither of them gave an inch, mouths and tongues working diligently .

The sixty-niners groaned loudly. By sheer chance they'd both managed to make the other cum at the same time.

Anissa was still hard and scooped her sister up before she could recover. "Tie break." She hooked her arms underneath Jennifer's legs and turned her so they were facing. Jen quickly realised what her sister intended and wrapped her arms around her neck before easing her way down. "Ohhh!" The teen moaned as the hardness slid into her pussy. Even with the spit and cum for lube it was a tight fit and her walls seemed to squeeze Anissa's cock. Another cry came from Jennifer as more of Anissa slid in, taking her virginity.

The sisters were in a world of pleasure as their bodies meshed together. Anissa pulled Jen close to kiss her as well as press their breasts against each other's. This was a distraction for the older Pierce girl to drop Jen down, skewering her on her girl-cock. "Doesn't that feel good?" She said to Jen who, gritted her teeth but nodded. Anissa groped at Jen and gently eased her hips up.

Jennifer felt the pain fading and tried to take more of her sister's cock in her pussy. Anissa gave another gentle push and at the same time Jen eased down. After a few minutes of trying the girls got in synch, their hips connecting in almost perfect time. The teen pussy's sheer tightness felt incredible to Anissa and she wanted more. A hard thrust and the last few inches of her member were sheathed inside Jen. The teen wailed in euphoria as she was impaled on the hardness.

It didn't take long for her to adjust and she managed to pull herself up to drop down. Before long she was bouncing on Anissa's member like a cowgirl. Anissa met her falls with her own, her cock ploughing the tight hole. "Oh yeah!" Wailed Jen, she'd never felt anything like it and she couldn't get enough, already hooked on her big sister's big cock. Their hips met with a loud smack each time as their speed increased. Anissa had claimed Jen's pussy and wasn't about to stop any time soon. Her sister also didn't want her to stop and ground onto the shaft to feel every inch of it. Harder and harder the two went at it with everything they'd got. Anissa was determined to make her little sister feel as good as possible and Jennifer wanted the same thing.

"Oh! Oh yeess! I'm gonna cum." Jennifer wailed delightedly. A heat had consumed her body and was building in her well fucked pussy. Anissa could also feel her load was about to blow and admitted as such. Neither of them slowed down, Anissa continued her pounding and Jennifer continued her bouncing. With a fury, Anissa slammed her length in and out of her sister. Not to be outdone, the teen rose and dropped her waist with equal passion. A puddle of cum had formed on the floor but neither noticed, too lost in each other and the all consuming heat in their bodies.

It was Anissa who couldn't hold it anymore. "Here it comes." She managed to say. Seconds later hot seed burst from her dick, filling the wet hole and spilling out. Jennifer moaned as the load shot up her pussy. Anissa slowed but didn't stop, making full use of her remaining hardness. Jen had held out for as long as she could, wanting to savour the experience but she knew she was about to blow. She was less articulate than her sister, simply giving a screaming wails as she came. Hot sticky spunk squirted from her entrance and splattered over the cock and onto the floor.

Now spent, the Pierce sisters broke apart and dropped back onto the sofa. Anissa suddenly noticed the pool of cum "We should clean this up before Grace sees it." "Yeah." Jen agreed then started giggling. "What's so funny?" Anissa had to ask.

"Oh nothing." Said Jen, "It's just, for once, Thunder came before Lightning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 12.  
> Next stop: National City for a flashback.  
> Yes this whole chapter was a building up to a bad pun.  
> I'm thinking of doing a futa x male chapter before long but should Barry and Iris or Lois and Clark should be first?


	13. For Posterity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has undergone the transformation and is eager to test it out. When Kelly finds out she decides to make a record of this development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13  
> This is a flashback taking place a little after chapter 3

Alex sauntered through the halls of the D.E.O with a confident swagger in her stride. Things were good with her, the D.E.O was a well oiled machine under her command (even with Lex technically in charge), her and Kelly had dinner plans later in the week and she'd just recently grown a cock. A few hours after riding Kara's newly grown member her clit had expanded into a dick which now hung between her thighs, swaying with each step. This new development had cranked the director's sex drive up to eleven.

Alex had watched as her cock developed over her pussy and did her best to ignore the pain. As soon as the shaft was fully formed the red haired woman had taken a minute to admire the organ. Alex had then firmly grasped her length, shuddering at the feeling, and began to stroke it. Her fingers caressed the rod, stroking over every inch of the sensitive flesh. Her hand alternated between fast and slow strokes, and the shudders grew in intensity. Pleasure consuming her, Alex sped up. A few more strokes and she was about to blow. Her mind drifted as she jerked off, imagining Kelly's reaction when she saw it. Excited at the thought she got even faster. In her mind's eye she saw her girlfriend as the one with a hand around the hardness and that was all it took. Cum burst from the head of the shaft accompanied by a loud groan. Out of curiosity she sucked the load off her fingers and savoured the saltiness. She couldn't wait to give Kelly a taste as well.

Unfortunately for Alex's plans, Kelly had been working late that night and collapsed on the bed almost the instant she got though the door. It would have to wait for another time.

A few days later and it was date night. Being director gave her certain privileges, like finishing work early and she'd taken the time to dress up for the occasion. She wasn't the only one. Alex's jaw dropped as Kelly walked into the restaurant clad in a bright red dress which hugged her figure and showed just enough leg and cleavage to tantalise. Another part of her reacted to the sight as well and she was grateful that the tablecloth covered her lap, hiding the semi forming in her dress. "Wow." She said once Kelly had reached her "You look amazing." Kelly greeted her girlfriend with a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." She said as she sat down. Alex was wearing the same dress she'd worn to Barry and Iris' reception which she now secretly called her 'getting lucky dress' as it had helped her get laid on more than one occasion. The memory of her night with Sara Lance sprang up (as did her member) and she wondered what the blonde was up to these days.

"Hey you still with me?" Kelly's voice brought her back to reality and she realised she'd zoned out. The redhead have a half smile and brought her attention back to the woman opposite. The two spent the rest of their dinner discussing their respective days which led to them talking about work. "Hey." Said Olsen as a thought occurred to her "Do you guys know anything about what that big pink cloud was the other day? I've heard all kinds of crazy rumours but I figured you of all people might know something." Although she didn't keep secrets from Kelly, even D.E.O things, Alex didn't want to ruin the surprise she had planned for her later on. "Did you breathe any in?" She asked, wondering if perhaps Kelly had a similar surprise for _her_. Kelly frowned "No why?" Her eyes suddenly went wide with alarm, "It's not toxic or anything is it?" Danvers was quick to take her hands, "No, no it's not toxic." She assured the dark skinned woman, "We know it has effects on the human body but they're not hazardous. We're still trying to figure it out." She gave a half truth to assuage her worry and Kelly visibly relaxed.

"You wanna make this a night to remember?" Alex asked as they made their way back to the apartment hand in hand. Kelly faked a gasp "So that's your plan, you take me out for a nice dinner, wear the dress I like, butter me up with compliments and you expect me to just put out?" She then broke into giggles before Alex could say anything and closed the distance between their lips. "Yes I _do_ want to make it a night to remember." She said with a grin once they'd parted. "C'mon." The women ran to the door, still holding hands.

The instant they went through they reengaged their liplock, kicking the door shut behind them and making their way to the bedroom. Their hands grasped and pawed as their tongues wrestled for control. As they kissed Olsen became dimly aware of something digging into her hip. "Hey Alex? Do you have your gun on you?" She asked. "Uh. Not exactly." Confessed the paler woman. She reached down to hike up her dress, displaying the cock straining against her panties. To her credit Kelly took it well, barely blinking when she saw it, "Huh." was all she said. "You're very calm." Alex commented. "Well it's a surprise, you definitely didn't have that last time but I expect you'll explain." Suddenly something clicked; "Wait. You said that that smoke had an effect on people, is this it?" Alex confirmed it was. "Well one of them." She added, "From what I can tell it heightens sex drive and-" She broke off there, debating whether to tell her the rest. "It's also transmittable." "Wait, how do you know that?" Asked Kelly after a beat. Danvers was half hoping she wouldn't ask, but chose to be honest with her and explained about what happened with Kara the other day and the after effects. Of course Kelly was taken aback by that revelation but she was strangely okay with the idea of Alex sleeping with Kara.

Neither of them spoke for a minute until Alex broke the ice. "Do you still want to?" She ventured. "Yes. But on one condition." Before Alex could ask what Kelly vanished into the apartment and the sound of things being moved around followed her. "Ah-ha!" Alex heard her cry and she returned with a video camera in hand.

"Babe? What's the camera for?" Alex was confused and wondered what Kelly was up to. "Well I figured such a special occasion should be recorded, you know, for posterity." She explained. "I like it." Said Alex before kissing Kelly again.

Once the camera was set up the women were ready for action. Kelly took command and told Alex to sit on the bed. Olsen knelt before her girlfriend, admiring her length as she did so. A slim digit ran up from the base and gently stroked the head. A drop of pearlescent precum leaked out and was scooped up by the finger and deposited into Kelly's mouth. With a grin, she stuck out her tongue, carefully teasing the hardness. Her tongue twirled and danced over Alex's member, lapping up the salty fluid oozing from it and leaving a layer of saliva. The delicate flicks changed into long slurps as Kelly's tongue was dragged over the meat. The wet muscle slowly made it's way up and down and side to side and Danvers moaned with every lick. The red haired woman felt amazing and they'd barely started. If just Kelly's tongue was so good she couldn't wait for more.

Soon drool was dripping from the shaft. The now slick cock stood tall and eager and its eagerness was rewarded by a pair of soft lips wrapping around it. They slowly pursed tighter over the pink head and got lower and lower. Eyes locked with Alex's, Kelly pulled up, squeezing the rod between her lips. The redhead's fingers tensed in the sheets and a low groan emerged from her mouth as Kelly's head nodded up and down. The psychologist's mouth bobbed along the director's shaft, gradually taking more. At the same time fingers were slipped into the wet pussy below the dick, crooking and flexing. Her fingers and mouth worked in tandem on Alex's sweet spots and Danvers was in a world of pleasure. The whole time she was sucking Alex's dick, Kelly was making her way further down and getting closer to the base.

A ball of pleasure had formed in the director's core and was consuming her. "God! You're so good." She whimpered as her release approached. Olsen continued to suck and finger, proving just how good she was. A hand lifted from the sheets and pressed against the back of Kelly's head. Surprised but quickly adjusting, she began to speed up the bobs of her head and pushed herself to go deeper. Supressing her gag reflex, she sank lower and lower then lower still until finally she had the whole cock in her mouth. A panting moan from Alex told her that she liked it. All the while her fingers flexed in Alex's pussy, stroking the walls. The groans grew louder as the digits worked. Kelly had begun moving her head, sliding her mouth from base to tip little by little. Alex's hand guided her up and down and helped her push past her gag reflex. The movements got smoother as she went and she took the entirety without difficulty each time. Head to base and back again, over and over, soon her head was practically a blur as she deepthroated the hardness. Kelly's free hand had gotten busy too, sliding into her wet panties to play with her pussy. Alex meanwhile was awash with euphoria and grew tense as pleasure filled her body. Her fingers clenched and a whine slipped from her mouth as she came. Hot cum rushed into Kelly's mouth, the saltiness coating her tongue and spilling down her throat. Struggling not to cough, she pulled her head back with spunk dripping from her lips. She scrunched up her face as she swallowed, the warmth travelling to her stomach and her tongue shot out to lick her lips. "Don't want any stains." She said before plunging her mouth back over the shaft. Only once she was sure she'd got every last drop did Kelly get up. Seconds later her dress dropped to the floor, closely followed by her underwear.

Kelly placed herself next to Alex to draw her into another kiss. As they kissed, Kelly's hands fumbled with Alex's dress. Eventually her girlfriend joined her in the same state of undress. One of Alex's hands grasped onto Kelly's ass and gave it a squeeze. Kelly jolted when a finger dipped into her asshole, "Ah, Alex!" "I've never done anal before." She admitted after a beat. "Neither have I.", said Alex, "But this has been a night for experimentation." She squeezed again to emphasise her point. "I guess..." She relented.

"Great." Beamed Alex and motioned for Kelly to lie down. When she did the psychologist felt a wet finger slide between her cheeks and probe the tight ring of muscle between them. Slowly the finger made its way inside and not long after a second one joined it. The fingers, along with a copious amount of spit, worked to stretch the hole in readiness. Her efforts were paying off as it began to loosen up. After a few minutes, a lot of drool and fingering, Alex felt it was loose enough. "You ready?" A tentative nod was her answer and she got into position. Lowering her hips, the head of her cock carefully penetrated the tightness. The cockhead inched in, stretching the hole as it went in. "Relax." Instructed the redhead as she slid her way in. Slowly but surely the hardness slid in a little and then slid out a little. Movement got easier as they went on as the asshole accommodated the rod. Alex began to put more effort into her thrusts and Kelly lifted her ass to meet them. Their hips met with a faint smacking sound which grew louder as they sped up, any discomfort forgotten.

Pulling back only to go forwards, Alex bucked and thrust to drive her length in. The tightness around her cock egged her on and her pace increased. The sensation of her anus being filled felt both strange and pleasurable and Kelly groaned each time Alex thrust. Danvers was groaning as well as she sped up, she wanted more and was determined to get it. She plunged her length into the backdoor before pulling it back over and over. Hands gripped tightly onto Kelly's hips to drive Alex's hardness in deep, her whole length sinking into Kelly's ass. The sound of flesh on flesh rang out as Alex got even faster. The redhead was like an animal in heat as she pounded the woman underneath her. Every powerful thrust made her body rock. As Alex ploughed her ass Kelly turned into a sweating, panting mess and was loving the feeling of fullness. The formerly tight hole now welcomed the thick cock, letting it in and out smoothly and quickly. Her mind fogged with carnal delight, all Alex could think of was fucking until she couldn't anymore. Kelly's mind wasn't much clearer as the hardness entering her made it hard to think. An idea emerged from the haze in her head "Ah, ah, Alex. Wait." It took a minute for the words to sink in but the paler woman did stop. "Can you put in my pussy?" Kelly asked. "But what about-" Alex started but was cut off. "I know what you said about transmitting and I don't care. Do it." Kelly raised her hips slightly.

Alex unsheathed her member from Kelly's backdoor and repositioned herself. She spread Kelly's legs for ease of access and prodded at the entrance with her girl cock. Her pussy was looser than her ass but it was still a tight fit for the hardness. Fortunately the spit and cum acted as lube, allowing her to slide in. The walls of the wet slit parted to allow the rod and both women were smothered with ecstasy. The girl cock thrust roughly into the hole and Alex wasted no time getting up to her previous speed. Both women mewled each other's names as Alex rutted Kelly's slit.

The pair felt their bodies grow tense as the heat increased. Olsen's sex tingled with a pleasurable fire and Danvers' shaft stiffened as pressure built inside her. Kelly was the first to break and cried out as her juices spilled onto the sheets and smeared over the hard cock inside her. Said cock continued to piston the opening with all Alex had. The director rocked her hips at a slower pace as she began to tire, all the while her member twitched as it prepared to blow.

Her earlier efforts took their toll and she couldn't hold out anymore. A low grunt came from her mouth and a spurt of cum came from her cock. The warm load filled the well fucked hole and Kelly moaned as it did. "Best. Date. Ever." Panted Kelly and both gave breathless laughs.

"I hope we got some good footage." Once she'd recovered, Alex got up to check the camera. She frowned when she saw the screen was blank. "Hey, Kelly? Did you check the battery?" A muttered "Dammit." indicated she hadn't. Alex sighed before giving a sultry grin, "Well I guess we're gonna have to do it all over again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 13  
> Next stop: Central City  
> Sorry this took so long I've been side-tracked by other stuff


	14. Marital Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is loving life with her new cock and tests it out every opportunity she gets. One night Barry presents such an opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14  
> In case it's not obvious this chapter contains futa X male

"Okay and then what happened?" Iris nodded and jotted notes as her interviewee went into detail. As the man went on Iris nodded, asked the occasional question and continued to make notes but she wasn't really paying attention. News had been slow lately and the girls had had to scrounge for stories for the Citizen and, although she was grateful for _something_ Iris couldn't deny it was boring. The reporter was eager for some fun and hoped Caitlin wasn't busy later.

The good doctor and her icy counterpart had provided invaluable assistance in helping Iris deal with her new attachment. Since she'd grown a dick, West-Allen had never felt so horny in all her life and had regular 'calming sessions' with either Caitlin or Frost (or if she was lucky both). As the meta was in the same boat, the two took turns; some days Iris would be the one fucking and on others she would be the one being fucked as, after their first session, Caitlin had grown a penis as well. The development had been a surprise for both of them and Caitlin hypothesised that the sperm of those affected by the cloud contained some kind of mutative virus which allowed the effects to be spread.

The man had finally finished his story. Iris struggled to hide her relief as she got up and thanked him. She gave a long sigh once she'd gotten in her car, she hoped something interesting would come along soon. A text from Barry came telling her that he'd be home late. For some reason Barry had been working late a lot recently, if she was a less trusting wife she might wonder if he was having an affair. She did acknowledge the hypocrisy of wondering such a thing, what with her new dynamic with Snow, but a tiny part of her felt worried. She resolved to talk to him and try make time for them. In the meantime she received another message, this one from Frost. She'd learned to tell who was texting by how they 'spoke'; Caitlin would usually gently hint at what she wanted but Frost had no such reservations and would quite bluntly, and in very dirty language, tell Iris she was in the mood. This was no exception and read; 'Hey girl, I'm feeling all cold and need some warming up so why don't you bring that big cock of yours and stick it in me? I'm dying for some chocolate so hurry up.' Iris gave a small laugh, the ice queen was not one to mince words.

The reason Barry had been spending so much time at work was to try and avoid an awkward conversation with Iris. He'd found out about Iris' transformation not long after it happened as, whilst she hadn't been showing it off, she hadn't tried very hard to hide it. He admitted he was probably overreacting and maybe being immature but waking up to find their wife suddenly had a cock would freak most people out. He'd tried to talk to her but he chickened out each time. Fighting to stay awake, he wondered if he should just go home. After a drawn out sigh he spoke to himself "C'mon what're you doing? She's still Iris even _if_ she's got a dick somehow. Just go talk to her."

Iris had also been putting off talking with about her development. She felt self-conscious at the idea of revealing her cock to him. She was sure he would be okay but a small part of her worried that he'd react badly. She'd been lucky that Caitlin had been so accepting and continued going to her for relief as it was simpler, just sex with no feelings involved. She chastised herself for her cowardice, avoiding the problem wouldn't help, and promised herself that she would be honest with him about it. But for now she had an invitation which she wasn't about to pass up.

"I'm here for my appointment with Doctor Snow." Caitlin grinned when she heard Iris' voice through her door and her cock stiffened in anticipation. It had been Iris' idea for them to roleplay as doctor and patient and Caitlin was more than happy to play along. "Come in Mrs West-Allen, the door's unlocked." She called and the reporter sashayed in. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked once Iris had sat down. "Well doctor it's my cock, it's so hard and I need something to relive it." Caitlin pretended to think "I'll need to take a look at it." She freed Iris' length from her panties. "Hmm yes this needs immediate treatment." Snow quickly peeled her clothing off and grasped the member and gave it a wet slurp. Her tongue slathered over the cock. Snow stood up and hovered over the length. She tensed as she lowered herself onto Iris and a small cry came from her lips. The dark skinned woman also groaned as the warm wetness sank over her cock. There was a sense of urgency and the doctor pushed her hips down.

To distract her Iris grabbed onto Caitlin's equally hard cock to stroke it. It helped, pleasure filled the brunette and she lifted her hips. She lowered herself again only to rise a beat later. Snow's movements got smoother as she went on and at the same time West-Allen's hand sped up. Before long Caitlin was bouncing up and down on the boner and moaning. Her hips rocked as she rode the reporter like a cowgirl. Iris' hand rapidly jerked the hardness, feeling it twitch in her hand. Caitlin's length was still sensitive and waves of pleasure washed over her with every stroke. Stimulation of both her cock and pussy was overwhelming and the doctor knew she was about to cum. Iris bucked her length up to thrust into the wet pussy. The increased added stimulus from Iris' thrusts was too much for the already turned on Caitlin. Cum burst from both her organs which splattered onto her partner.

A loud buzzing interrupted them and their phones were lit up with an alert from S.T.A.R Labs which they couldn't ignore. The brunette got off the reporter with an apologetic look and a promise to continue another time. Naturally Iris wasn't happy but had no choice but to go along.

Her boner persisted throughout the drive but had gone down by the time they arrived. Cisco gave them a run down of the situation, a new meta had emerged and begun a crimewave.

After a prolonged fight the heroes managed to defat the meta and handed him over to the police.

Iris came back to find Barry waiting for her. "Iris, I need to talk to you." The speedster said. "I have something to tell you too." Iris told him. "You first." Barry said. Iris took a breath before speaking, "I've got a penis." She blurted. "I know it's weird and probably freaking you out but I can't do anything about it." She stopped when she saw her husband's lack of reaction. "I know." He said "You didn't think I'd notice? Even if we haven't had sex for a while but it's not a big deal." Iris conceded his point. "You're really okay with it?" Barry nodded "It's kinda weird but you're still you and I love you." He got to his feet to kiss his wife who returned it with passion. Still horny from earlier, Iris grew hard again. Barry broke the kiss to look down at the bulge pressing into him. "Sorry." Iris blushed. "It's okay." Barry said. There was an awkward silence for a minute before Iris broached an idea "Barry... you love me right? And you'd do anything for me?" Flash assured her he would. "Would you... help me with this?" Silence again and Iris worried she'd gone too far. "Alright. Just this once." Iris brightened up and kissed Barry again.

The couple got to the bedroom, a trail of clothes following them. Barry lay back on the bed, clad only in his boxers looked over Iris lying next to him, down to just her underwear too. Her knickers seemed to be straining to contain the bulge and when she pulled them down Barry jealously noted Iris was bigger than he was. "Don't be shy." The dark skinned woman took his hand and guided it to her length. Iris let his hand go once he'd gotten the hang of it and watched with delight as her husband stroked her length. His hand went up and down at a steady pace with a firm but gentle grip. It wasn't too different from when he'd done it to himself and he continued to rub, giving a squeeze now and then and running his thumb over the head.

Although his hand felt good it wasn't enough for Iris. "Barry, would you put it in your mouth? Please?" She asked hopefully. "What?" He recoiled in shock. "C'mon please? Think of all the times I've done it for you." His wife cajoled. Flash eventually agreed "Just this once." He repeated. Slowly he stuck his tongue out and gave her length a quick lick. The cock had a musky taste and Barry licked it again. His head moved along the member, licking all the way. Part of him hoped that if he could make her cum with just his tongue he'd get out of sucking it. His head literally blurred as he slurped at the shaft with superspeed. "Oh God yes!" Iris cried out. As Flash licked it, her shaft became coated in drool. Barry's tongue ran over every inch of his wife's cock and he could taste the precum leaking from the bulbous head.

When he slowed down, thinking she was close, a hand cupped his chin. "That was amazing but you promised you'd put it in your mouth." The brunette prepared to swallow his pride (amongst other things) and opened up. The flesh slid into his mouth a little at a time. Not one to break a promise Allen, closed his lips over the meat and slid back. His mouth closed over the hardness and he started to suck. Remembering how Iris did it for him, Barry's head slowly went back and forth, lips pursed and tongue out. The speedster was surprisingly good at sucking cock Iris noted as he mouthed her hardness. The wet member slid past Barry's lips with a pop before it was reinserted. As he was taking some of her without difficulty, Iris felt the brunette was ready for more. Her hand went to the back of his head and pushed it so over half her cock with inside his mouth. Barry gagged but managed to take it and resumed his blowjob. He sucked the chocolate cock with surprising skill and Iris was eager for more. Barry felt the fingers in his hair tighten a split second before another push sent his head all the way down.

Iris lay flat on her back with a groan of pleasure, leaving her member standing tall. Barry struggled with the pole down his throat and gagged. With some help from Iris he was able to adjust after a minute and started sucking again. His mouth slid up and down at a steady pace but he was able to take the cock to the base. His fingers slipped into the wetness below the rod and turned into miniature vibrators. He knew she loved it when he did that and probed deeper all the while sucking her cock. As he went on it got easier deepthroating and he began to speed up. Iris was in heaven with Barry's fingers buzzing in her pussy and his mouth around her cock. Pleasure consumed her and she let Barry know he was doing well with her sultry moans. The layer of spit made Barry's job easier and he sucked more easily. He bobbed his head up and down, surprising Iris with his apparent enthusiasm. At the same time his vibrating digits, now wet with pussy juice, went in and out in a blink of an eye. Euphoria overwhelmed the reporter as her climax got closer and closer. Pressure grew inside her "I'm cumming!" She wined. Barry realised a second too late that she didn't just mean her pussy as at the same time as the juices burst from her stimulated slit, spunk also burst from the dick in his mouth.

The hot and salty taste of cum filled his mouth and Flash coughed and spluttered, it was completely different from the sweetness he was used to from eating Iris out. "You look hot like that." Teased the chocolate skinned woman as she sat up. "Are we done?" Asked the speedster, wiping some of the load off his face. "Not quite yet." Iris grinned and gestured to her still hard member that dripped with cum. "What do you want to do?" He asked, suspecting he knew the answer. "You know what." Iris said, still grinning. An alarmed Flash's eyes widened "Woah, hey me sucking was one thing but this?" Iris folded her arms "Hmph. Double standard much? You've put yours in me hundreds of times yet you won't let me do the same once?" Barry could tell arguing was pointless and gave a reluctant sigh. "Fine. Just this once." He said again, although with considerably less conviction this time. Iris beamed and planted a smacking kiss on her husband "You're the best." She said and dived into her bedside cabinet for something she'd got in case such a situation came about.

Generous amounts of lube was squirted over her fingers. Barry got onto his front, his face buried in a pillow but his ass held aloft. Iris licked her lips, she always loved his butt, and seeing it like that was a major turn on. He shuddered when the cold fingers probed at his ring. One slipped in fairly easily and carefully prodded. The first was joined by another which started to stretch the tightness. The fingers eased his asshole open and shut and slipped in and out. After a while a third one joined the party and worked to loosen him up. Her fingers spread the ring again and again and eventually she deemed him ready. More lube was poured on her rod "Here goes." She warned and rested the tip against his asshole. "Don't tense." She told him, feeling his stiff body. Gradually he relaxed and the dick went in. The feeling was indescribable, a mix of pain and pleasure. Iris put a little of her cock in, let him adjust, pulled back then went forward again. As this went on the pain began to fade as his anus accommodated the hard length.

When he'd loosened up, Iris started to put effort into her thrusts. Even with the lube it was a tight fit but she loved how it squeezed her. The member stretched his walls as it went back and forth. As her rod entered his anus, Barry started to feel good. Iris noticed him relaxing and got a faster. Barry gradually got used to it but he couldn't believe this was happening, not only did his wife now have a dick she was using it to fuck his ass which he had to admit felt good. Iris had gotten faster again and was slamming her hips with considerable force. Skin slapped loudly against skin as Iris drove her shaft in and out Barry's hole. Every inch went in and out and a strangled cry came from the speedster when it hit his prostate. Iris saw how he reacted and made sure to hit it over and over. Her hips bucked back and forth as she pounded his ass, moulding it to the shape of her dick. Barry's mind was blank as the hardness rammed into him. To make it better Iris started to jerk his cock. An expert hand around his shaft and a enthusiastic cock fucking him was proving too much for him to resist. Each time their hips collided it sent shockwaves through his body and he was overcome with pleasure. Iris milked his cock and pounded him with everything she had. He shuddered as he came with a grunt, cum coating his wife's hand.

The hand flew to her mouth where she eagerly licked the seed off. All the while her hips continued to buck and thrust. Barry had turned into a quivering mess below her, a fact she loved, and she continued to fuck him.

"I'm close." She said, gripping his ass tightly for extra power. It took a moment for Barry to realise what she said and tried to speak but hard thrusts stole his voice. By the time he found the words it was too late. Flash cried out as hot cum shot up his tight backdoor. Iris eventually pulled out with a trail of spunk coming too and lay back down on the bed. "That was amazing we should do this more often." She said, staring hungrily at him and stroking her oozing length.

Barry sighed, he knew his ass would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 14  
> Next stop: Blue Valley  
> This was surprisingly hard to write.


	15. In the Dragon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargirl has been ambushed and captured by Shiv and, now at the villainess' mercy, she must earn her freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15  
> A belated Happy New Year readers.  
> This has some fairly dubious consent just FYI  
> Got a little carried away with the story here but hopefully it didn't detract from the smut.

"Urrgh, Where am I?" Courtney spoke the cliché line as her consciousness swam back. She became aware of the fact she was upright but when she tried moving she couldn't. Her arms were in manacles and stretched out to the sides and her legs were likewise shackled. She tugged at her bonds but they didn't even budge so gave up, realising she couldn't break them. She tried to figure about where she was but looking around didn't reveal much as the room was poorly lit, only a few torches on the walls. Gradually her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw she was bound to some kind of big wooden wheel. For the life of her she couldn't remember how she got there and trying just gave her a headache. The rest of the room was dark and barren and she got the feeling she was underground.

Her prison looked to be some kind of dungeon and she was shackled to a wall. At one end of the room was a vast set of double doors and at the the side opposite her was a large chair. The room looked oddly familiar but with her fogged mind she couldn't think why. She had a more pressing concern though; where was her staff? She couldn't see it anywhere in the room and trying to call it to her proved fruitless. A spark of hope suddenly bloomed when she recalled that Pat had built the team communicators but it was quickly extinguished when she realised two thing; first that they were touch activated and with her hands bound she couldn't reach hers but even if she could she doubted they'd be able to get a signal in Dragon King's lair. She jolted as she suddenly recognised her surroundings. But with him being dead she wondered who could've brought her to his former hideout.

There's an old saying; 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' And, although she didn't say anything, the doors swung open as if answering her question. Several men dressed in red and with hoods covering their faces shuffled in. The drones poured into the room and spread out through it. Squinting at the doorway, Courtney saw another figure approaching. This clearly wasn't another zombie, this person walked with purpose. As the figure approached they became more obviously female. When the woman got closer her identity became all to apparent. "Hey Courtney." Cindy Burman's voice oozed smugness.

The memory of what happened came back to her.

She'd been on patrol and had spent the best part of the night flying over the town. Having seen absolutely nothing she was tired and eager to call it a night. Her and Yolanda had made plans for the weekend, a day of hanging out and, hopefully, a night of fun. After they'd spent the night together the Latina had woken up in the morning with a cock of her own. She'd been somewhat freaked out at first but, with some help from Whitmore, she eventually calmed down. Montez had adjusted quicker than Courtney had and even told her a few days later that she'd been playing with it and wanted to try it out. That happy thought kept the blond distracted as, despite the quiet, she still had the uncanny sense someone was watching her.

Yawning, Stargirl was ready to call it a night and went to land. She avoided going directly home as, just in case someone really _was_ spying on her, she didn't want them learning her secret identity from a simple lapse in judgement. There was a flash of movement from the corner of her eye and, acting on reflex, she brought her staff up just in time to block. A metallic clang echoed as a shorter staff topped with a dragon head clashed against Courtney's.

"Cindy!" The blond exclaimed in surprise. The dark haired girl had vanished after the final fight with the ISA and no-one had seen her since so to see her come out of hiding so brazenly threw the heroine for a loop. "Miss me?" The villainess said with a vicious smirk "And call me Shiv."

Stargirl pushed back against the green clad teen and sent her stumbling back. Cindy regained her footing quickly and thrust her weapon out. Fire roared from it's mouth, missing Courtney by inches. Whitmore smelled burning and saw a patch of yellow hair had been singed black. "My hair!" She looked at it in horror before it was replaced by anger, "You'll pay for that!" A beam of golden light shot from her staff but Burman was too fast and dodged it. Bony spikes emerged from Shiv's wrists and she slashed at her rival, scoring a bloody line across her cheek. Courtney hissed in pain but parried the next attack.

The girls were once again locked in combat, shoving against each other furiously. The Asian girl smirked again which worried Courtney. She didn't have much time to worry when one of her legs was painfully kicked out from underneath her and she crumpled to the floor. Cindy loomed over her "Nighty night." She taunted and the pommel of her staff was the last thing Courtney saw before blacking out.

Back in the present the villainess had placed herself on the chair which she made look like a throne. "Been a while huh?" She said as she leant back and crossed her legs. To add insult to injury she was holding the cosmic staff and laid it across her lap to taunt the blonde who futilely strained against her bonds in an attempt to get it back. She tried summoning it and for a second it seemed to work as it began to glow and float. A split second later though Cindy grabbed it, "Nice try." She handed it off to a minion who locked it in a cage. "If you're a good girl you might get it back." She told the captive heroine. "Why're you doing this Cindy?" Burman frowned at the question as if genuinely confused "Well payback of course. I thought that would be obvious." A shiver ran down Stargirl's spine "Are you going to kill me?" She gulped. Burman pursed her lips in consideration, "Mmm. Thought about it." She admitted, "But no, I'd rather have some fun."

Somehow that sounded even worse. Cindy sauntered to her captive and plucked her mask off. Courtney tried to hide her face which made Burman scoff "Oh please, don't care about them. It's not like they'll tell anyone." Shiv removed her belt, the rest of her costume and then her underwear. The blond had to admire her rival's toned body and noted the bars through her nipples. Shiv had another surprise as hanging between her legs was a thick cock. It hadn't occurred to Courtney that she hadn't been the only one affected by the smoke. Shiv caught her staring and smiled "Like it?" She gave her hardening shaft a squeeze. "Here's what's going to happen; you're gonna let me have my fun and if you do a good job I'll let you go. Deal?" Whitmore knew she didn't have much of a choice so agreed.

Burman drew a key from somewhere, "I'm going to free your hands, try anything and I'll leave." After she'd loosened the shackles, Cindy clicked her fingers for a couple of drones who worked with her to remove Courtney's upper wear and the same happened for her lower body. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a little extra." Shiv said once Stargirl's panties had been removed and she'd been retied. The naked blonde blushed as, despite herself, her cock grew hard.

The next thing she knew she was upside down, her face level with the Asian teen's dick. "I'm sure you know what to do." Shiv's tone gave grave implications as to what would happen if she didn't. She'd hoped her first time sucking a cock would've been different but beggars can't be choosers and she stuck her tongue out and pressed it against the meaty shaft. Although her position made it somewhat challenging she ran her tongue along Cindy's cock, leaving plenty of drool behind. As she licked she felt her cock being grasped roughly and forcefully jerked.

Cindy wasn't in the mood for gentleness and prodded her member at Courtney's lips. "Suck my cock, blondie." She ordered. Whitmore opened her mouth and the hardness was jammed in, bumping her cheek. After a few jabs it was aligned properly and slid down Courtney's throat. She had the idea that the sooner she made Shiv cum, the sooner she could go, so started bobbing her head. Burman moaned as the heroine sucked her off and slid her hips forward. She continued to jerk the gymnast's member and brought her tongue into it. Although the blonde wasn't giving a bad blowjob Cindy decided to show her how it was done, there was no way she was cumming first. Shiv's lips enveloped the member while her tongue curled around it and her hand jerked it. Her head bobbed as well and, wanting to show the blond up, she released her hand to slide her mouth to the base.

Whitmore copied her rival's actions and with effort (and some pushing from Cindy) she was able to engulf more of the length. The girls sucked and slurped over each other's members, both eager for pleasure in different ways. Stargirl gagged when Cindy bucked her hips, sending the last few inches past her lips. "I knew you'd be good at that." Burman removed her mouth to speak before putting it back in a single movement. Her tongue and mouth worked over the gymnast's length and vice versa.

Shiv was all about power, roughly thrusting into Courtney's mouth and was almost predatory the way she devoured the shaft. It was effective and the blond's member swelled in her mouth. With a slurp, the Asian teen took her mouth off and her hand took over. Stargirl's cock pulsed as she blew her load. It didn't occur to her that being upside down meant her cum could only go one way until it splattered on her face. Burman sniggered at the sight of the blond cumming on her own face. That didn't slow her facefucking down at all, if anything it egged her on. A few more thrusts and a second load of spunk joined the first. She wished she had a camera to memorialise the image.

Fingers swiped across Courtney's face and the cum slick digits were inserted in her mouth, forcing her to clean them off. Cindy wasn't content with just fucking the heroine, she wanted to humiliate her, this _was_ about payback after all.

The wheel spun rightside up and Stargirl barely had chance to recover when fingers jabbed into her slit, scissoring and stretching. "No! Not there! I was saving it." She pleaded when she understood what the villainess was planning. Burman pouted "Aww, were you?" The fake sympathy vanished as a cruel smirk crossed her face and her still hard rod aligned with her captive's pussy, "Too bad." She wasn't completely without mercy though and chose to be gentle as she deflowered the heroine. The bulbous head probed at Whitmore's folds and inched in, pushing them aside. Courtney cried out when the first few inches slid inside her. Cindy gave a low moan at the tightness, deciding it had been worth waiting to use her cock for that alone. Both groaned as more went in and then more and more until, finally, Cindy had buried every inch inside the heroine.

Burman wasn't _entirely_ unsympathetic and remembered what her first time had been like so gave Courtney time to adjust. Not long however as she wanted to get going. Her hips eased back a little so she could slide them forward again. The second time went further and the lunge had more power. She repeated this pattern, alternating between hard and soft, steadily increasing the speed. The blond's pussy had started to loosen and as the pain turned to pleasure her cock grew hard again. This didn't go unnoticed by Shiv who, with the same 'gentleness' as earlier, grabbed it to rub it.

As she did this her cock was starting to move more easily. Despite herself, Courtney gave a whimper of pleasure as the villainess' length slid in and out. That didn't escape the Asian girl's notice either and she sped up. Each time she moved her waist a little more of her hardness went out. Eventually only the tip remained, teasing at her opening before joining the rest of the cock. Whitmore wailed when, with a powerful thrust, every inch of Cindy's member entered her. Burman moaned at the tightness and wanted more, unsheathing her dick before plunging it back in. She latched onto the heroine's toned waist, practically impaling her on her shaft. Horny as hell, she clamped her mouth on the blond's perky boobs, biting the nipples whilst sucking the soft flesh. Her hands migrated down, one grasping her prisoner's shapely ass and the other curling around her erect dick. All the while Shiv continued to piston her length in Stargirl's wet slit. Although this really wasn't how Courtney wanted to be on the receiving end of a cock she couldn't deny it felt good but still made a promise to get back at Cindy some day.

The young villainess was like an animal in rut as she pounded hard, fast and furiously. Every last inch of Cindy's girl cock went in and out of the heroine's pussy and at the same time she gripped her ass and cock, squeezing and stroking them. Whitmore panted and moaned, euphoria consuming her body and mind. Burman's mind was likewise blank with pleasure, all that mattered was ploughing the pussy again and again. "Oohh! Cindy!" Courtney simply couldn't last any longer and didn't even realise she'd cried her rival's name as she burst. Sticky seed shot from her member and ran down in rivulets.

Hearing her name like that almost made Shiv blow there and then but she was able to keep herself from erupting. A degree of clarity had returned and her spunk covered hand pressed against the heroine's face, smearing the release over her mouth. For Cindy the sight of Courtney bound, sweaty, cum soaked and with her dick pounding her was the straw that broke the camel's back. After a series of erratic thrusts, the Asian teen finally climaxed and a flood of white spurted into the tight opening and even dripped onto the floor. Bliss and sheer exhaustion washed over Stargirl and her consciousness faded away again.

When she woke up she was free. Cindy and the drones had vanished and her costume and staff lay on the throne with a note on it. 'A deal's a deal.' it said. As she picked up the note a bunch of pictures fell out showing her encounter with the villainess as whilst _Cindy_ didn't have a camera the drones did and had been ordered to record the event. Another message on the back read: 'New deal; we do this again and I don't release these pictures.' There was a footnote as well 'P.S: Bring a friend next time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 15  
> Next stop: Gotham.  
> I have the headcanon that Cindy has pierced nipples.  
> Gee this got kinda dark didn't it?


	16. Turnabout is Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate has adjusted to her new situation but is still mad at her sister. When she finds her she decides to repay her with the same treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16  
> This is another incest chapter.  
> Some of Batwoman's fighting moves may be familiar to some of you.

It was just another day in the life of Kate Kane. She woke up next to Sophie, the two made out for a while before getting dressed and then heading off to work. Ever since that night a couple of months ago that resulted in her growing a penis the heroine's life had been different. Not bad different though as she actually found she enjoyed having a cock. It sure as hell had spiced up her sex life as had the fact that now her girlfriend and her stepsister had cocks of their own ever since they'd had sex.

The downside was the heightened sex drive and she felt horny near constantly. Usually Sophie was there to help and had intended to today but an emergency had meant she'd had to rush out, forcing Kane to go to work with a feeling of dissatisfaction.

She absentmindedly greeted the security guard as she went by and rubbed her face tiredly as she went upstairs. Her outings as Batwoman combined with her nights of passion with Sophie were taking their toll with caffeine and lots of it being the only thing that kept her going, although if she kept it up it'd need to be hooked to her veins. When she got to her desk there was a mug of coffee, black as night, waiting for her. Luke was aware of a nocturnal vigilante's need for caffeine and made sure there was one ready for her.

The man himself poked his head around the door a few minutes later. "Hey Kate." He greeted, annoyingly cheerful despite the early hour. The brunette didn't say anything but stared flatly at him over her mug. "I know, I know; don't talk to you until you've finished your coffee but this is important." It really didn't look like it was going to be Kate's day but she set down her drink anyway. "Alright let's hear it." She sighed. Fox got straight to the point; "It's Alice." Kane buried her head in her hands, dreading the answer but asking the question anyway "What horrific thing has she done now?" She groaned.

"Actually nothing yet." Luke told her and Kate raised an eyebrow, wondering what his point was. Once again he seemed to read her mind; "Your probably wondering what my point is. I may have a lead on her." Kate encouraged him to continue. "It's nothing solid, just rumours, " He went on, "But I've heard talk that someone is recruiting for a gang and Alice would fit the bill since her guys were all killed." To Kate that seemed like grasping at straws, an opinion she voiced to Fox who agreed with her. "You're probably right but I'll keep looking and maybe we'll catch her _before_ she does anything."

Once Luke had left, Kate devoted her attention back to her coffee and then to work. Unfortunately, due to a combination of tiredness and sexual frustration she simply couldn't concentrate. The mention of her sister hadn't helped as the memory of their encounter a while back was lodged in her brain. Of course at first she didn't know what to make of the whole scenario; her long lost twin sister suddenly having a dick and then using it to fuck her wasn't exactly a common occurrence. It wasn't so much that she minded, after all if it hadn't happened she wouldn't have a cock of her own and may not have had the confidence it seemed to provide, the same confidence that had encouraged her to make the leap with Sophie and that had turned out pretty well all things considered. What she did mind was the fact she'd been tricked and worse, she'd been naïve enough to believe Alice's lies. Her pride had been deeply wounded and she wanted payback. Thinking about what happened had the side effect of making her horny, further preventing her from focussing.

She'd been scrolling through her phone for a while, intending to get back to work any minute, when suddenly it rang. For a brief moment Kate thought it might actually be Alice but it was Mary video calling her. Answering revealed nothing at first but heavy breathing could be heard and she was about to hang up, dismissing it as a pocket dial, but then the screen moved. The image panned over what looked like a bed, a bare thigh and then a woman on her knees sucking on a hard cock.

Kate figured the cock belonged to her stepsister who she guessed had meant to film the act but had somehow selected a video call instead. Part of her wondered if she'd done it on purpose. Kate realised she shouldn't be watching and should hang up or at least say something but was transfixed by the sight and felt herself growing hard. She watched entranced as the woman's head bobbed and she could hear Mary groaning as she did. A large tent had formed in the brunette's pants as she struggled to resist the urge to jerk off.

Eventually though she was able to break the spell and cleared her throat "Mary." She said simply and the screen shook wildly as Hamilton fumbled with her phone, almost dropping it in shock. "Shit! Kate how long have you been watching?" She asked when she'd turned it to her face. The heroine fought not to smirk "Pretty much the whole time." She confessed and heard the doctor groan again, this time in embarrassment. "Oh God." She heard Mary mutter. "Hey, look on the bright side," Kate tried to reassure her, "At least it wasn't dad." That just earned another groan before the call ended.

The brunette sat there for a moment processing what she'd seen. She was glad her stepsister had taken to the change so well and she supposed she was happy that she was making full use of it. She tried to get back to work but the throbbing hardness in her pants made it impossible to concentrate and quite clearly wasn't going away any time soon. There was only one thing for it, making sure Luke was busy and that the volume on her computer was off, she put on some porn and began stroking her cock. Although her hand felt good it just wasn't the same as having a woman around it but she'd have to make do. As the action on screen picked up so did her hand.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and quickly minimised the window and withdrew her hand and not a moment too soon either as Luke was approaching her office. "Luke? What is it?" He had an excited look on his face as he marched in. "I did some digging and I'm almost positive I've got a lead now and I might be able to track her down but I'll need to use the Bat-Computer." He explained and went to the bookcase to enter the cave. Fortunately he said he said he didn't need help and left Kate alone. When she was sure he was gone she went back to the porn. A few minutes later a grunt was suppressed as she came, the seed spurting onto her hand.

Later that night Batwoman had suited up and hit the streets. Somehow Luke had managed to get a rough estimation of the areas where Alice might be hiding and Kate was currently combing the city searching for the blonde. So far all her search had turned up was a big fat nothing and the thought of going home was becoming more and more appealing.

"No go in the industrial district. I'm gonna try the Bowery." She told Luke via her earpiece and was about to leave her perch on one of the city's many gargoyles when a van came speeding up to a nearby abandoned steel mill. "Hold that thought." She pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a better look at the van.

The door opened and about half a dozen men poured out followed by a familiar face. "It's Alice." She growled "Going dark." She shut off her communicator and made her move.

A smoke bomb burst in the middle of the group, leaving them stumbling blindly and coughing. Batwoman dropped down and landed on top of one of the goons. With night vision equipped she could see clearly and grabbed a man in a chokehold before knocking him out. Batarangs flew from her hands and smacked into some more thugs, dropping them like flies. The smoke had begun to clear and Batwoman stood out.

One man was smarter than the others and aimed his gun at her only for it to be yanked out of his hands by the heroine and dismantled. His wild haymaker was blocked and he joined his companions in unconsciousness after an uppercut to the jaw. Another man had the bright idea to charge the woman who'd just beaten the crap out of the others but was stopped in his tracks by a swathe of fabric wrapping around his head. Kate whipped her cape back and pummelled the stunned man with a volley of rapid fire punches. The last goon standing was apparently the smartest of the lot and decided to get the hell out of Dodge. He didn't get far as he was suddenly jerked off his feet by Kane's Batclaw and taken down by a clotheslining arm.

Batwoman straightened up and scanned her surroundings to see where her sister had gone. An open door into the mill seemed the likely answer so she went in after her.

Alice had figured out what was going on the instant the smoke pellet went off and the sounds of a fight tipped her off that she should escape while she still could. Going into the mill had seemed like a good idea at the time but when she got to the back door it was stuck and she realised she was trapped. She heard the other door slamming shut and at that moment the blonde sincerely wished she was armed with more than just her knife but drew it anyway, desperately looking for Kate. A metal bat flew from the darkness and knocked the knife out her hand. Now panicked, Alice tried to make a break for the door but had only ran a few feet before a bolo snared her legs and sent her crashing to the floor. A dark shape dropped down from the beams and approached the immobilised villainess. For the first time Alice felt afraid but tried to hide it under a veneer of bravado. "Hi sis. You know, if you wanted to see me you could've just called." Batwoman didn't say anything but continued to get closer, looming over her. Alice tensed when the vigilante drew a sharp batarang from her belt "If this is about what happened with the whole chip thing I told you I got ripped off it's not my fault if you fell for it." Kate remained silent and brought the batarang towards the blonde who, for a brief moment, wondered if Kate was going to break her rule about killing. Instead the projectile snagged on her clothing and tore it with a loud ripping sound.

The bladed edge cut through Alice's shirt and through her bra. Her coat was pulled off and tossed aside. Batwoman stopped for a second at her legs, running a hand along the lacy stockings but they were soon sliced off and discarded along with her knickers. "Hey! Do you know how much I paid for those?" Demanded the blonde, "Well nothing. I stole them but that's not the point. The point is-mmph!" Her words were silenced by a wad of fabric being stuffed in her mouth. She tried to remove it but her hands were grabbed and cuffed behind her back. Kate then spoke "That's a good look for you Alice." She smirked and Alice gave a series of muffled curses whilst glaring at her. Kate stood triumphantly over her sister, at first happy to simply humiliate her but then she got an idea. She was still horny and decided to pay her sister back in kind.

She reached for a zip at her costume's crotch which she'd secretly added and, adjusting her underwear, freed her hardening cock. The bound villainess tried to wriggle away in shock, she certainly wasn't expecting that and wondered how her sister had gotten a penis as well. The brunette lifted her twin to her knees so that the blonde's face was aligned with her cock and plucked the gag from her mouth. "Lick it would you?" Taunted Kate, echoing the other Kane girl's words from last time. Alice tried to face away but was stopped by her sister, "Fair's fair." She said in a warning tone and Alice grudgingly did as she was told, sticking her tongue out and gently touching it to the pink head. "There. Licked it." She said, trying to turn again but Batwoman's hand gripping her chin harder forced her head back. Grumbling, Alice put her tongue back on the meat and ran it around the head. Looking in Kate's eyes told her the brunette wouldn't be satisfied with just that so her tongue started to flick up and down and side to side before pressing against the length again. The wet muscle slurped over Kate's girl cock and as she went on a tiny part of Alice began to enjoy it, not that she'd admit it.

Alice's tongue drooled along Kate's length from head to base and then slid back to dart over the head which had started to drip with precum. The taste wasn't what Alice had expected, oddly sweet and it secretly left her wanting more. She continued to slurp at her sister's member, getting more into it the longer she went on. Then, without prompting, she opened her mouth and took the end of the rod in. Slowly but surely the blonde's mouth went further along and Kate moaned as she did so. The feeling was made sweeter by her sister's apparent willingness, in fact she seemed almost enthusiastic about sucking her cock, not that she was complaining. The warm wet mouth travelled down the heroine's member and only stopped to adjust but whenever she did so her lips clamped around the length. The soft mouth slid back to suck on the tip again and her tongue started to lick at it as well.

After a few minutes of doing that, Alice's mouth went back down again and went along further. The blonde wasn't sure why she was so eager to suck Kate off, it may have been some kind of bizarre sibling rivalry, wanting to prove she could do it better. Whatever the reason, Alice bobbed her head along the hardness and continued making her way down. Surprising both of them, the villainess was able to push herself and take more of the heroine's cock without gagging. She gasped when she reached halfway but didn't slow down, making sure she took as much of her sister's cock as she could. Not pausing for a second, the blonde pulled her head all the way back to the tip but then plunged it forward again. "Oh yeah. You're good at that." Purred Batwoman, "Now take it!" She snapped, her hand gripping her sister's hair to shove her face into her crotch. Caught by surprise at first, Alice adjusted quickly and began to bob her head again. Alice's head rocked rapidly and deepthroated the brunette's length each time. Meanwhile her own cock was painfully hard and she desperately wished her hands were free to give herself some relief but with them bound all she could do was weakly buck her hips.

Kate thrust her hips to shove her length into her twin's eager mouth and moaned. Her sister showed surprising skill at blowjobs and she felt close to her climax. As the blonde swallowed her member the feeling grew until it filled her. With a throaty grunt she came with no warning, her spunk spurting into the villainess' mouth. Alice tried to pull away but a hand in her hair stopped her, forcing her to drink her sister's cum. The volume of the load spilled out her mouth and dripped onto her naked form. When the cock was removed it gave a couple more spurts onto Alice's face.

Batwoman was mildly surprised to find she was still hard but wanted to prolong the experience first and drew out her phone from her pocket to get some pictures. Once she was satisfied with that the vigilante undressed, proudly displaying her body.

Fingers got to work, either jabbing the blonde's pussy or gripping her cock. The stroking and fingering had the villainess moaning. The next thing she knew she was flat on her front, her upper body pressed to the ground whilst her lower half was raised. Without preamble, Kate shoved her cock into her sister's wet pussy, sliding her length to the base in one go. The blonde screamed in pain and pleasure as the member spread her lips and split her core. The walls of the warm hole squeezed Kate's length and she moaned at the warmth around her hardness. The tattooed woman ploughed her twin hard and fast, spit and cum helping lubricate her shaft. The brunette's hips got faster and she gave her thrusts everything she had. She was faintly aware that she was likely taking her sister's virginity but that just excited her and she sped up. Alice's body rocked as her sister slammed into her and she cried out as euphoria overwhelmed her. Mewls and moans came from one Kane girl as the other ploughed her slit. The cock stretched her walls and made her see stars when it hit her sensitive spots. Batwoman's hips bucked again and again and she felt close to cumming again but had one more thing she wanted to do before she did.

Despite herself, Alice felt a pang of disappointment when the girl cock was taken out and grunted which made her twin smirk. The cock drunk blonde became dimly aware of something probing at her ass and then that same thing sliding in. Kate quickly added a second finger to help spread the tight hole and they scissored and flexed to loosen Alice up. They briefly came out to plunge into the entrance below and get wet with juices. Spit was also added to the fingers to make them slippery. The blonde's tight anus began to loosen and the fluids coated the ring of muscle. A new feeling at her backdoor made her turn around and she saw the head of Kate's member poised to enter. She gave a weak protest which went ignored as the rod sank in. Despite the tightness, Kate's soaked cock moved with little difficulty and before long she'd gotten back to her previous pace. Hips met with a smack as Kate fucked hard and fast. Alice's mind was blank with carnal lust and she moaned and wailed each time the member drove into her anus.

The smacking sound grew louder and any resistance had long gone, her backdoor practically moulding around her sister's member. Kate's hands got busy again and went back to her sister's lower body, fingering her pussy and jerking her cock. Having both holes and her dick stimulated was overwhelming Alice and the pleasure was all she could think of. "Kaaattee!" She screamed as her climax consumed her, cum spurting from her pussy and her cock. The brunette was focussed on her single-minded efforts of fucking her twin's ass with as much energy as she could muster and barely noticed her cumming underneath her. What she did notice was her own release approaching. Not slowing, she carried on bucking and thrusting hard and fast, sheathing her entire cock each time. Several more hard thrusts later and she erupted. The first load shot up the tight hole but the second one Kane pulled out and the cum splattered over Alice's back.

Later, when her mind had cleared, Alice saw she was alone. Her hands were still cuffed and her clothes, aside from her coat, were still ruined. A key lay just out of reach, a last act of pettiness by her sister. When she finally got herself free there was a buzzing from her phone as a series of texts arrived. They depicted her; buck naked and covered in cum. There was a message as well which simply read: 'Payback is sweet.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 16  
> Next Stop: Star City  
> I'm thinking of a way to have both Ryan and Kate in the story and am open to suggestions.  
> For those of you who didn't recognise them the moves came from the Batman Arkham games.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading later chapters will be sporadically updated.


End file.
